


Impossible Possibilities

by M4D4MR3D



Series: Possibilities [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4D4MR3D/pseuds/M4D4MR3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law gets confessed to and doesn't know how to turn down a persistent Luffy. How will he handle Luffy's endless energy and does Law really not like Luffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love?!

There were very few times when Law was lost on what to do and this was one of them. Law was a tall man with a lanky figure, but by no means weak. Although he looked meek and unbothered half the time. He was very calculating and by no means stupid. He knew what this was about but that still did not meant that he understood it let alone had answer for it. So Law was at a lost at what to do about it. 

Here he was getting a confession from a person several years younger than him and a guy to boot. The guy was not bad looking, with a lithe figure, raven locks, and a childish face, he was overall pleasing to look at. Although he had an interesting fashion sense, with him wearing shorts and sandals in October, the thing that stood out the most was his straw hat tied around his neck. Yet this boy was standing in front of Law unashamed of the looks they were receiving in the middle of the hospital. 

On the other hand Law just wanted to go hide in a hole on the ground. Penguin besides him was trying really hard not to laugh so he turned away while Sachi elbowed Law on the ribs to get him to snap out of his mindless trance. 

He looked at the young boy standing in front of him and tried his hardest to form a coherent sentence. At the same time he was trying his hardest to look unruffled and unaware of the people staring at them when he finally found his voice.

“I am sorry but I cannot respond to your feelings seeing that I don’t even know your name,” Law responded. He was proud that he sounded cool and aloft. Although he wondered why he added the las part. It’s not that he was curious of the young boy, who looked old enough to still be in high school, but he wanted to make sure that the boy understood why he was being turned down. The boy tilted his head to the side as in deep thought. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry about that my name is Luffy! Shishishi.” Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically. “Sorry about that, I just got so excited that I forgot to introduce myself.” Law was slightly taken back by the sudden turn of events that he actually though it was kind of funny and let out a chuckle before he could stop himself. Sachi looked at him like he grew another head and Pinguin just shook his head. It had been a while since he heard Law chuckle. He was about to say something until he realized that they had an audience.

“Luffy! What are you doing?! Ace is awake and wants to talk to you!” A young man in green hair said as he proceeded to grab the young man by the collar. Law was startled by this and before he could say anything else Luffy was dragged to the nearby elevator.

“Wait! Zoro I was… wait I wasn’t done!” Luffy tried to explained but was in the elevator before he could make sense and realized that it was futile to struggle. “I’ll come back Torao!” Luffy called out as the elevator door closed.

Penguin laughed at this and Sachi was shaking trying to hold back the chuckles that were trying to escape out of him. Law just stood there dumbfounded.

“…Torao?”

For the rest of day Law could not get that silly nickname out of his head. He began to ask himself if Luffy actually knew his name properly. He keep getting small jabs about the afternoon all day by his colleagues. 

Law was a general and cardiac surgeon in the middle of his internship at the Red Line Hospital. He was 26 years old and he already felt like and old man. Thanks to his unstable schedule he had permanent bags under his eyes, which made him seem like a zombie sometimes before he got his coffee. 

He was doing the last of his check ups until he came across a name that seemed oddly familiar for some reason. Ah yes, the young narcoleptic patient. He was probably brought here because he must have passed out in the street again. He shrugged to himself as he walked towards the last patient in his list. He walked into the room and started his routine check up.

“Good evening Mr. Portgas I am your doctor for today my name is Trafalgar Law. You may call me Law.” He said in his doctor voice. “I see that you suffered a narcolepsy attack in the middle of the street, again, and cause an uproar because people thought you had a heart attack on the street,” Law hears the young man chuckle at that,” which is not funny because it tells me that you did not keep to your schedule of sleeping habits.” Law said while making some notes on the clipboard that was hanging at the end of the bed.

“Oh come on Doc, it wasn’t that much of a big deal. It happens all the time” Ace whined.

 Law looked up and narrowed his eyes. Every time he came in was because he had been careless with his sleeping schedule. Ace was a well mannered young man and the first thing that caught peoples eyes were freckles that adorned his face ,which gave him a childish vibe about him, and curly raven locks. Law had seen him come in before and had dealt with him himself a few times in the past. He was a careless fool with his health.

Today however something kept bothering him in the back of his mind. Then it clicked. He looked like him. Luffy. He shook his head no way it was possible then he remember the green haired teen said something about a guy named Ace. He looked at name in the top of the page on the clipboard and, sure enough, it say Portgas D. Ace. 

He sighed and ignored the feeling of a headache that was beginning to form in the back of his head. It was a coincidence, he tried to convince himself.

“Anyways Mr. Portgas-“ he tried to say as he checked for any signs of concussions.

“Ace,” Ace interrupted, “call me Ace. You know I hate being called Mr. Portgas because it sounds too stuffy.” Law tried very hard not to roll his eyes because he was trying to be profesional.

“Right. Ace-ya you should not skip on your sleeping schedule so we can avoid this type of situations in the future.” He reprimanded him. 

“Yeah, yeah. So when can I get discharged doctor?” Ace asked with a smile.

“I don’t see anything wrong but I would like for you to stay for the night just in case. You should be able to leave tomorrow morning if everything looks good.” 

“That’s great! by the way doctor you said your name was Law right? Hehehe I can never retain names for too long.” Ace mused with mild amusement. 

“Yes I did.” Law answered as he was finishing his report.

“Oh so you’re the guy Luffy was talking about!” Ace said excitedly. All hope that Law had about this being a coincidence banished from his mind when Ace made that statement. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Law lied smoothly.

“Oh. maybe I had the wrong guy…” Ace murmurs to himself. “Oh well anyways thanks for everything Doc. I’ll make sure to take good care of myself.”

“Okay have a good night Mr. Portgas.” Law said as a farewell and walked out of the room. He heard Ace say something unintelligible before he walked out of earshot. 

He wanted so badly for it to be a coincidence but that was totally useless now that he knew that Ace was familiar with Luffy. He started thinking about who he could switch with tomorrow morning so he didn’t have to discharge him and have a chance of running into that weird smiling kid again. 

He went to the locker room and took off his white doctor’s coat in favor of his long black coat with yellow dots and his spotted white and black hat. Then he grabbed the rest of his things and put them in his bag. He was so caught up in his thoughts as he was leaving that he didn’t noticed the tall red head standing by his car. 

“Oi Law are you still up for tonight?” Law jumped a little as he was startled by the voice.

“Eustass-ya what are you doing here?” Law asked a little puzzled by his presence. He was hard to miss, what with him being almost 7 feet tall, with fiery red hair, and an intimidation aura to boot, not someone easily over looked. So him not noticing him until he spoke up just went to show how much in thought Law really was.

“Well someone didn’t pick up his cell to say if he was still up for tonight or not. I know today was your day off early.” He comments with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Eustass-ya I don’t know I’m kind of tired tonight.”

“Aw come on Law don’t be like that, besides I heard an interesting story from Killer earlier today involving you and some kid.” Kid says with a smirk.

“Really? I wonder what could it be?” Law asked with an air of innocence which only made Kid start laughing.

“You know what I’ m talking about. Don’t play dumb, anyways you up for it or what man? I don’t have all night to waste here with you. I’d rather be in a bar by now.”

“Eustass-ya it’s only 7 o’clock in the evening and you’re already talking about inhaling insane amounts of alcohol. I’m surprised you haven’t died of alcohol poisoning by now.” Law said a little annoyed by his prying. 

“Come on it’s not that bad. You need to go out more anyways. Just come and hang out with us tonight for a bit. Not too late promise.” Kid said with a wicked smile.

“I don’t know Eustass-ya I got work tomorrow morning.” Law said off handedly as he started putting his stuff into the trunk of his car. He had a 2014 yellow Cayman Porsche with a black leather interior. 

“Come on Law I promise you’ll be home by 10.” Kid lifted his hand to his heart in a mocking gesture of a promise from the heart. After a moment of contemplating Law finally sighed with an air of resignation.

“Fine, Eustass-ya, but only for a bit.” Law said defeated.

“Great! Meet you at Baroque Works?” Kid asked as he put his helmet on and made his way towards his motorcycle. He had a red Kawasaki Ninja that oddly enough matched his red hair. Law made a face but nodded. 

Baroque Works was a club that was highly praised by everyone as a laid back club with a nice atmosphere and cheap drinks,which most of the time didn’t suit Law’s taste. However Law worked with what he had. He preferred Dressrosa’s drinks anytime, but rarely went to the club because he didn’t want to meet old faces from his past.

His teenage years hadn’t exactly been the best of time for Law, so he usually tried to avoid thoughts from that time. 

He pulled up outside of the club in the parking lot and was already dreading going inside. It looked like today was going to be full so he picked up his pace wanting to get this over with. He walked up to the bouncer named Jean Bart who looked scary as hell so not a lot of people tried to cross him.

“Yo Law!” He said as soon as he came into the distance.

“Evening Jean Bart.” Law greeted with a tip of his hat. Jean nodded towards him and let him through.

He walked into the club which was playing heavy bass music which made him cringe a little on the inside. The place was just starting to get crowded by the looks of things so he had an hour or two before this place became unbearable by his standards. He spotted Kidd quickly, thanks to his bright red hair, by the bar with Killer. 

Killer was a young man with a muscular figure, but not overly buff, and long blond hair. He weaved his way towards them, through the already tipsy party goers, until he sat on en empty stool besides Kid. By the time he ordered his drink he already wanted to leave.

“Hey you manage to actually come here and not ditch us tonight,” Kid said as he downed a shot. Truth be told he had done that before. Ditched them after he had agreed to meet them. It’s just that Law didn’t liked overly crowded places with annoying people that didn’t know how to hold their alcohol.

“Really Eustass-ya? It’s not even dark yet and I can already tell you’ll be smashed before 10.”

“Good thing you’re here then, huh?” Kid said off-handedly. Killer just shook his head beside him.

“Nice to see you,” he said as he shook Law’s hand.

“Nice to see you too. Isn’t that why Killer is here though? Please don’t make you’re boyfriend carry you’re drunken ass home.”

“Worry not Law if he does get smashed I’m leaving him here.” Killer says with a chuckle. Kid gives him a glare and Law just shakes his head smiling. He downs a couple of drinks and enjoys his conversation with Kid and Killer. 

He didn’t meet with them often but he could see how much Killer even Kid out. How much Killer made him happy. Law was glad to see him happy. A few years back when in Law’s last year of university he and Kid had gone out. They had had a lot of personality problems and in the end decided that were just not meant to be. So Law was always worried that Kid might never find someone until earlier this year when he met Killer at a bar fight. Since then they had been almost joined at the hip.

“So Law I heard a very interesting thing from Pinguin earlier today,” Killer says off-handedly as he downs a shot of tequila. 

“I knew there was a reason why I didn’t want you and Penguin to meet.” Law grimaced. When Killer and Penguin had met Law didn’t think they would get along. Was he wrong, they had become friends rather quickly and had remained texting buddies.

“Anyways tell us what happened,” Kid chipped in, “must have been interesting from what I heard.” Law gave a sigh of frustration. He knew they weren’t going to forget about this but he was hopping they would.

“Nothing happen. He confessed. I rejected him. End of discussion.” He said.

“I told you he wasn’t going to tell us properly.” Killer said as he leaned on Kid’s shoulder. 

“Figures.” Kid said as he rolled his eyes. As much as Law liked hanging out with them he was getting tired of being out so he started to get ready to leave until he heard a very familiar laughter over the crowd. 

“Shishishi Zoro is being dumb!”

“I don’t want to hear that from you!”

Law hoped that he wasn’t hearing what he though he was hearing because if he was he desperately wanted to leave. He refused to look to where the sounds was coming from.

“Well it was a pleasure, but I really must be leaving,” he said as he stood up quickly.

“But why?” Kid said in a voice that sounded almost like a whine, “It’s not even 10 yet.”

“I know but I have work in the morning and I have already been up since yesterday, so I would appreciate the extra rest Eustass-ya.”

“Fine, fine.” Kid said as he waved him off. He nodded and quickly started to make his way to the door only stopping once to say bye to Jean Bart. He was almost to his car when he heard sandals smack against the asphalt. He speed up because he was sure if he didn’t he was going to regret it. He managed to half open the car door when he felt something tug his arm. As he turn around he saw Luffy smiling brightly at him.

“Torao! Glad I caught up with you. Wasn’t sure if it was you or not when I saw you leave.” He said with a lot of energy. “So what’s your answer?” Law looked at a loss for a moment before he realized that he was caught.

“Straw hat-ya…” he sighed. “As I mentioned it before I do not reciprocate you’re feelings.” Luffy looked confused.

“Reci-what?” 

“Reciprocate,” Law said slowly to get his point across. “It means I don’t feel the same, moreover, I don’t even know you, I am male, and I’m sure I am too old for you. We have never even spoken until you confessed today.” Luffy huffed as if he’d been offended. 

“You don’t need to know somebody if it’s love at first sight, right?” Luffy deadpanned. That actually shocked Law for a few seconds because of how much that made sense in a weird way. Law shook his head slightly. He couldn’t afford to get caught up in his pace. Luffy had grown quite restless with a quiet Law that he hugged him. “Gender doesn’t matter either.” He said softly into his chest. Law automatically hugged him back. Once he realized what he had done he pushed Luffy away. 

“Straw hat-ya-“

“I’m in college so age isn’t an issue, but I guess I rushed it, huh? Shishishi,” Luffy cut him off then took a sharpie from his pocket, grabbed Law’s wrist, and started writing something in his hand.

“Oi, don’t go doodling on other peoples bodies as you please!” he said as he started to yank his hand away, however Luffy was stronger than he seemed.

“Shishishi with this you can contact me now!” Luffy said with a grin. Law looked down at his hand and saw that Luffy had written down his phone number. “Well then later!” Luffy said as he waved and ran back to the bar.

Law was at a loss on what to do after being left standing there on the parking lot.

“Dammit this is permanent sharpie!” He said to no one in particular in the middle of the parking lot. He quickly got into his car and drove home flushing from embarrassment.

He lived in a nice apartment complex in the outskirts of the city. When he got into the parking lot he got his stuff out of the trunk of his car and made his way towards the entrance of the building. Once inside he waved at the guard and went over to check his mail and then made his way towards the elevator. When he got to his floor he quickly got his keys out and went inside his apartment. 

His apartment was spacious with wooden floors and a few pieces of furniture here and there. Law was a simple man so he liked to keep everything organized and in monochrome colors with a dash of yellow here and there. So it gave an air of being uninhabited and more like it was on display and for sale. Law didn’t mind since he was barely home and only went back to sleep and sometimes eat. He was, however, very adamant about keeping it clean though.

He flicked the lights on and made his way to the living room to put his things down. He stretched and then made his way towards his bathroom for a long awaited shower. His bathroom was much liked the rest of his house, clean, spacious, and black and white. 

He turned on the shower and promptly started stripping. He glanced at himself in the mirror and noticed that he had lost some weight and sighed. Lately he had been getting irregular hours and had almost no time to eat. His tattoos were more pronounced when he noticed that he was also getting paler. 

He had a tattoos covering his front and back. Which were easy to hide but the ones in his arms and hands were harder which required him to wear long sleeve shirts and the occasional latex gloves here and there. Before he started reminiscing about the past Law got into the shower after a few moments of pondering on his diet and quietly enjoy the sensation of the water washing away his day. As he would like to think that a shower did that.

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his his waist. He made his way towards the bedroom and put his pyjamas on. Then he remembered that it was a little too quiet and promised himself to stop by Sachi’s and pick Bepo up the next day. His schedule had been pretty hectic this week and he wan”t sure if he would be able to fed and exercise Bepo properly so he had ask Sachi and Penguin to look after him for the week. 

After having a small dinner consisting of a leftover salad and some rice he watched the evening news and then went for bed. He laid there thinking about the day’s events. Lifting up his hand Law realized that the phone number was still there and that the shower hand’t washed it away. He sighed and tried to forget the young eccentric youth. 

Who would had thought that he was in college, he didn’t looked like the studious type. He briefly remembered wondering what he could possibly be majoring in before falling asleep.


	2. Worrries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has a few issues which make others concerned.

The next morning Law woke up before his alarm went off with a slight headache. He didn’t remember drinking enough to wake up with a hangover. He frowned and grudgingly got up and made his way to the bathroom for an early shower. 

 

After his shower he went over towards his kitchen and came to the sad realization that it was still empty and that, sadly, food did not appear out of thin air overnight. He made made some coffee and went to get ready for the day. He was pulling out a cup for coffee when something caught his eye. On his hand where some remains of the number that Luffy had written on his hand. He had forgotten about that and realized that half of the phone number was missing already. He just shook his head and smiled there was no way he would ever call that kid. 

 

After having his caffeine for the day he started to feel just a tiny bit better and made sure he had an overnight bag just in case he needed to stay the night at the hospital. Before he stepped out of his apartment he made sure to grab some tylenol for his headache. 

 

It was 9 by the time he got to the hospital. He made sure to grab some more coffee and a doughnut to make sure he could manage the morning. He started going through his list of patients for the day before he remembered that he had to give Mr. Portgas his last check up before he could discharge him. He slowly made his way towards his room dreading meeting _Luffy_ for the third time. Luckily only Ace was in the room with no sign of the loud raven head anywhere. 

 

“Good morning Mr. Portgas.” Law greeted.

 

“Ace, call me Ace,” Ace answered with small whine.

 

“Right. Well Ace-ya I hope you had a pleasant night. I’m just going to give you a quick check up and if everything is right you can be on your way.” Law said as he started the too familiar motions of a check up. After a while Ace spoke up again.

 

“So doc you seeing anyone?” Law jumped a little almost dropping his stethoscope. He fumbled a bit before he answered, glad that the young freckled male was not facing him to see his blunder.

 

“Not at the moment. My job keeps me busy enough to where, even if I wanted to, I would not be able to hold onto a steady relationship.” Law was proud that his voice didn’t crack although he was confused on why he was telling him this. There was something about the man in front of him that made him want to be honest. Like he had an air of innocence floating around him and made Law not want to lie. Ace hummed at his answer and seemed to reach a conclusion in his mind because when Law made him face him again his face was set as if in determination. It was weird how much Ace and Luffy resembled each other. Maybe they were siblings, Law thought to himself. 

 

“You should come over for dinner sometime doc.” Ace said giving him a big smile.

 

“S-sorry?” Law said wondering if he heard right.

 

“Come over for dinner doc. You seem like you don’t eat enough every time I see you. Plus you’re the only doctor that doesn’t yell at me when I’m brought in.” He said laughing. Law gave Ace one more glanced before he politely decline and deemed him good enough to leave the hospital. Ace looked put out but quickly shook it off at the mention of leaving. Law quickly bid his goodbye and left the room. For the rest of the day Law spent his time at the child’s ward doing minor check ups and assisting where he was need. In the end he got to go home for the second day in a row. 

 

Law was glad when he finally got off work. He was on his way home when he remembered he had to stop by Sachi’s to pick up Bepo. So he quickly drove to where Sachi lived. 

 

Sachi lived in a small house with Penguin in a nice neighborhood. The house a light color blue with a white picket fence. It had always made Law feel relaxed whenever he came over. He walked on the small rock path that went to the door and knocked. He heard Bepo bark behind the door and allowed himself a small smile before Sachi wretched the door open. 

 

“Captain!” Sachi exclaimed while throwing himself to hug him. ‘Captain’ had been a nickname that Sachi had given him when they had met at the hospital because he had proclaimed that he had a ‘captain’s aura’; Whatever that meant Law had gotten used to it.

 

“I told you he would come,” Law heard Penguin say from somewhere inside the house. 

 

“Oh Sorry Captain didn’t mean to keep you standing out here” he said as he pushed him into the house. Bepo must have been ecstatic to see Law because he kept trying to tackle him on the ground. 

 

The inside of the house had a homey feeling and was also various colors of blue which always calmed Law for some reason. He was sure that all the blue was probably Sachi’s idea because Penguin was more like Law in preference of colors. He did noticed that a few things where black and yellow here and there which was probably due to Penguin’s influence. Other than that the house actually looked like it was lived in unlike Law’s apartment. He made his way in the the living room and sat down. 

 

“Alright Bepo enough.” Law said as he petted his head. Bepo gave his hand a small lick and slowly started walking towards the kitchen to lay down. 

 

“Anyways is nice to see you once in a while outside of work Captain.” Sachi said as he walked towards the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Water and I always visit when I can. You know I’m grateful to you guys for always looking after Bepo when I can’t.”

 

“You know you can always count on us Law.” Penguin said as he sat across from him on the couch.

 

“I know and I appreciate that.” Law commented as he took the cup full of water that Sachi offered him. Law was a very private and serious person that’s why he had very few friends that he could unwind with. But the few that he did have he was grateful for. “Were you guys stuck with nightshift last night?”

 

“Yeah it sucked I din’t get home till 5 and Penguin got home around 9.” Sachi complained. Law just shook his head. He knew how hard it was working at the hospital.

 

“Speaking of which whatever happen to that kid that we saw yesterday?” Sachi asked almost as an after thought. Law sighed and just took a sip of water collecting his thoughts before he answered.

 

“You know I really regret Penguin and Killer meeting.” Law gave Penguin a meaningful look which he pretended to ignore. “For some reason when I went out drinking last night with Kid and Killer, he was mentioned. I wonder why?” Law said with a chilly tone. Penguin shivered.

 

“Anyways Law, did anything else happen?” Sachi asked as he sat down next to Penguin.

 

“No.” Law lied.

 

“Sucks then because he was so cute.” Penguin said. Law just rolled his eyes and drank some more water. He was not going to rise to his antics. Penguin frowned clearly wanting for Law to play along. Sachi just shook his head.

 

“Are you working this weekend?” Sachi asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“No. I have the weekend off thankfully, hence why I thought that I should come and pick Bepo up.” Law explained. 

 

“That’s fine, me and Penguin are working so I wasn’t sure whether to call you or not. but I guess that answers that then.” They spent another hour talking about mundane things until Law realized that the last rays of the sun where long gone. Law sighed and stood up.

 

“Thank you for the lovely evening but I think I it is time for me to take my leave.” Law started to make his way towards the door.

 

“It was nice chatting with you Captain.” Sachi said with a smile while Penguin simply gave him an amused look and smiled. 

 

“Come on Bepo.” Law wave for Bepo. He was about to open the door when Penguin caught his arm, pulled, and flipped it. 

 

“What is this Law?” He asked with a devilish grin. “Did someone catch your interest last night? Wow it must have been written in sharpie because you can only see it faintly.” Penguin held his and up and tried to examine it closer until Law finally managed to pull it away from him.

 

“No way Law! Who was the person who caught your interest?” Sachi chirped happily.

 

“No one.” He responded a little too quickly he realized. Penguin and Sachi both narrowed their eyes at him.

 

“Then why do you have a phone number on your hand?” Penguin demanded. Law panic for a second inside his head but willed his body to show a relax manner. 

 

“Some girl wouldn’t let go of me at the bar and forced her number on me.” He lied. He was proud of himself for his voice not cracking and showing what he was feeling on the inside.

 

“Ah. That sucks.” Sachi huffed. They both knew that Law’s interests laid with the same gender but that did not stop other girls who didn’t to flirt with him. Because of that Law was always brusque with girls until Penguin and Sachi told him that he should try and be a little gentler with them to make them after a particularly ugly incident.

 

One girl had walked up to him clearly interested and Law had said something along the lines of fuck off. Said girl was so mad that later that evening she had caught Law by himself and had a group of guys try to beat him up. They failed of course but Penguin and Sachi were adamant in him being nice when turning girls down ever since.

 

He left their house with Bepo and quickly drove home. Once he got home he made sure to fill Bepo’s dish with food and water, then stepped into the shower. He was glad that he had the weekend off. It was very rare when he did so he always made sure to make the most of it. Already planning his weekend in his head he stepped out of the shower. He was putting his pajama pants on when he heard a noise in his kitchen quickly followed by a barking Bepo. 

 

Law quickly walked towards the door and and softly opened it. The shuffling in the kitchen was a little louder now and he could hear Bepo whine. Then he barked softly. Thinking it was just Bepo messing his kitchen up he quickly made his way towards it only to be met with red and blond hair.

 

“What pray tell are you doing here Eustass-ya?” Law asked making Kid jump.

 

“Yo Law! We came to visit.” Kid said cheerfully as he raided his cabinets and fridge. Law raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms. Then he looked at Killer for an explanation. 

 

“Sexy.” Was all Killer said. Law raised his eyebrow higher and remembered he was in the middle of changing when he heard them. He rolled his eyes and went to grab a towel to finish drying his hair.

 

“So why are you guys here?” Law questioned once again. 

 

“Damn Law why is your kitchen so empty? Don’t you ever eat?” Kid raised his arms in exasperation and looked at Law like he was disappointed in him.

 

“I haven’t been home this week very much. Now answer my question Eustass-ya.” Law demanded with an annoyed tone. Already dreading that his weekend plans were going to be bothered. 

 

“Relax Law, don’t get your panties in a twist. We just dropped by to see if you had any plans for this weekend?” Kid said in an innocent tone. Law wondered how they had even found out about this weekend until he remembered. _Penguin._ Law grimaced slightly he had to make sure to talk to Penguin later alone. Killer smile as if knowing what he was thinking.

 

“Unfortunately for you I do.” Law finally answered.

 

“Bullshit.” Kid scoffed. “You’re plan is probably staying home and doing nothing.”

 

He wasn’t completely off Law had planned to stay home and catch up on his reading. There had been a few books that he bought recently with new operation procedures that he couldn’t wait to read about. 

 

“Eustass-ya what I do with my time off is of no concern to you. Now explain why you are here raiding my kitchen.” Kid rolled his eyes at him and made his way towards his living room and plopped himself into the couch.

 

“You’re house still looks empty as usual…” Kid commented looking around.

 

“Eustass-ya…” Law said warningly between clenched teeth.

 

“Alright, alright,” Kid raised his hands as if surrendering. “I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party that me and Killer were throwing at our place.” Law raised an eyebrow at this. Kid never just came to invite him to a party just because. There was obviously something up. He just stared at him until Killer made an exasperated tone.

“Just tell him already jeez.” 

 

“Butwhy spoil all the fun?” Kid said almost sounding amused.

 

“What now?” Law asked looking at Killer instead of Kid because he knew he’ll get an answer.

 

“Well we found someone who we think you might be interested in.” Killer said looking somewhat excited. Law’s eyes widened, his brain catching up to what they meant. 

 

“Oh no don’t tell me you guys are trying to set me up with someone. We’ve been over this before. I. Don’t. Want. Anyone.” Law said a little annoyed emphasizing the last words for them. Last time they had tried to set him up with someone he’d ended up breaking the other guys nose because he didn’t get what ‘personal’ space was. His head replayed the words he had told Ace earlier that day.

 

_… even if I wanted to, I would not be able to hold onto a steady relationship…_

 

That’s right, now was not the time to be thinking of stupid things like relationships. He was almost finished with his career so he didn’t want to be distracted by trifling matters such as this. He shook his head with one last no falling out of his lips.

 

“Come on Law you shouldn’t put this off any longer. You’re at your prime, so you should be out there having fun and living the life. I haven’t seen you go out and have fun since college.” Kid said while jabbing his finger in Law’s direction. 

 

“I don’t think it’s any of your business how I spend my free time Eustass-ya. So please use your free time more wisely instead of worrying about my relationship affairs.” Law said through clench teeth. It was a nice gesture at the beginning but quickly got old after the fourth try. He had tried to indulge him and his ideas of ‘help’ but Law was tired of that now and not in the mood.

 

“Fine. Whatever. But if you change your mind party is tomorrow at 9 don’t be late.” Kid said with a hint of a pout. He got up the couch and made his way towards the door. “Seriously though, with or without a plan I would like for you to come and get that stick out of your ass.” He said as he walked out. Killer got out and started following him but stopped in his tracks.

 

“You know he’s just worried about you right? He doesn’t mean to get on your nerves. He just wants you to be happy.” He said in a soft voice.

 

“I know but that still doesn’t make it any less annoying.” Killer gave him one of his rare soft smiles and left shutting the door behind him. Law sighed and went over to lock the door. Bepo nuzzled his leg with a soft whine. He leaned down and rustled his fur. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about me too?” Law asked out loud. He enjoyed talking to Bepo as if he was a person. It might seem weird to someone watching from the outside but Bepo had been with him since his dark times so he felt like he could tell him anything. It soothed him. He can’t remember when it started but he sometimes found himself telling him stuff that he wouldn’t usually say out loud to anyone else.

 

Bepo licked his fingertips and ran towards the bedroom. Law laughed softly following him. Bepo had always seem to take sleep very seriously and could always be found either napping or eating. When he entered his room he found Bepo curled up on the sheets in the middle of his bed.

 

“Oi where am I supposed to sleep if you take all the room?” He said with a raised eyebrow. As if sensing the predicament Bepo rolled to the side. Law just smiled and climbed into bed. “You sure like acting like you own the place don’t you?” Bepo gave a soft whine. “Goodnight then.” 

 

He turned of the lights and faced Bepo. He pulled the sheets to his chin and felt Bepo curl towards him. He sometimes wished that Bepo could talk back so that he could at least know what he thought of half the stuff that Law told him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little challenging because I really wanted there to be some LawLu but oh well. Comments and questions always welcome. Plus criticism. Sorry is kind of short and this chapter is un Beta'd.


	3. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets an interesting phone call. Kid and Killer can't seem to settle down.

The next morning Law woke up to a face full of dog breath and saliva. Apparently Bepo decided that he had been awake for too long by himself and decided to wake up his master as well. Law pushed Bepo away from him in order to get a peek at the clock. So much for getting to sleep in as much as he wanted. It was ten in the morning and all Law wanted to do was close his eyes and go back to sleep for another hour…. or three. However, he knew Bepo would never allow it. Groaning as he got out of bed he quickly went to fill Bepo’s dish before hoping into the shower. The water quickly coaxing his sleepy body awake.

 

After he got out he quickly got dressed into some grey sweats. Picking up Bepo’s leash and his house keys he made is way outside towards the elevator with Bepo. While waiting for the elevator he pondered about his plans for the day. He knew that he had a few things that he wanted to read and some work papers that needed some looking over, then there was also the whole party over at Kid’s. The elevator dinged successfully snapping Law out of his thoughts. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby’s button. 

 

“Morning Law.” Said a perky red-head. 

 

“Good morning Miss Nami.” Law replied slightly tipping his head downward.

 

“You’re always so polite even though I’m younger than you.” Nami said with a smile. She was one of the few people that he knew that lived in his building since he moved in two years ago. She lived two floors above him with her roommate, a dark woman named Robin. He knew that she went to college while Robin worked in a museum in the city. He only knew that because Nami liked to talk while on the short elevator rides. He had only met Robin a few times but he felt quite comfortable with the woman and her dark humor.

 

“I believe everybody deserves respect no matter how old or young they are.” He replied with a matter-of-fact voice. 

 

“You must have had a very good upbringing then.”

Law gave her a tiny smile before the elevator doors opened and he stepped out saying his goodbye’s. After he was out of her sight he sighed to himself and slowly made his way towards the route he took Bepo in for his daily walk. The day was warm and sunny it looked very promising. Bepo walked along Law only stopping every now and then to randomly sniff things. Law rolled his eyes at him and gently tugged on his leash to get him to start walking again. When they got to the park Law started a light jog with Bepo beside him. He like jogging in the mornings because it wasn’t too crowded for a city setting and didn’t have to worry about running into people if his thoughts started wondering, and wondering they did. 

 

He started thinking about the books waiting back at home and started mentally cataloging them from ‘want to read most’ to ‘boring looking books,” then his thoughts wondered to tonight’s plans. He rolled the idea of going in his head and listed the pros and cons of going before he reached a conclusion. 

 

Law had never been the athletic sort of guy until he got Bepo. When he first got him he developed a routine for when he took him out on walks. He always made sure to at least jog part if not the whole way. That way Bepo got all the exercise he needed so he wouldn’t become more lazy than he already was. Stopping to get some water for him and Bepo, Law made sure that he hadn’t gotten off the route with all his pondering that morning. He noticed that even thought it was sunny there was still a breeze gently swaying the tree branches around him making it a little cool. He knew that it was bound to get colder later tonight and that he’ll have to get his winter gear out soon. Law suppressed a slight shiver that was crawling up his spine. After getting his drink he walked the rest of the way. On his way home he stopped by a Chinese place and ordered some take out. He got home a little after midday and went to take another shower not liking the way his clothes stuck to him from sweat. After showering he got his food and sat on the living room couch and started reading.

 

It seemed like only minutes since he started reading when he was startled by the shrill sound of his cellphone on the kitchen counter. Law reluctantly got off his couch only to notice that the sun, which was out when he started reading, was half way into the horizon. He quickly glanced at his clock and noticed that it said 7. Mentally kicking himself for losing track of the time like that he quickly made his way towards the kitchen to get his phone stumbling a little before snatching it off the counter and answering.

 

“Hello?” he said a little out of breath.

 

“Law…? Are you okay?” said the other voice on the line. Law cursed himself for not looking before answering. He wasn’t ready to talk to this person yet. After successfully avoiding her for weeks he had to pull off a blunder like this.

 

“Baby 5 to what do I owe this pleasure?” Law answered politely trying to get the conversation over as quickly as he could.

 

“Tch,” He heard her scoff from the other line, “still as cold as always I see. You know why I’m calling. My proposal hasn’t changed… He’s still waiting for you to come back. He said your time limit is a year. If not well…” she trailed off before she continued with an obvious effort. “You know how it goes.”

 

“Thank you Baby 5 but my answer has not changed. However, I do need a favor from you.” Law answered knowing how Baby 5 would react to his request. There was silence in the other line for a few seconds.

 

“…you need me?” he heard her say in a small voice. “Law needs me!” She said a little louder. Law knew that he hadn’t asked her anything since they were younger. 

 

“Please do whatever it’s in your power to stop him from meddling in my business for this year.” He stated. He waited for what seemed like a long time before he heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

 

“Fine since you asked I guess I can do what I can but I cannot promise anything, you know his whims.” She finished saying in a warning tone. 

 

“Thank you and I hope you take care.” He said before hanging up. He leaned against the counter and looked down to see Bepo curled up around his feet. He gave him a rueful smile.

 

“It seems like we don’t have a lot of time left…tch.” Bepo looked up at the sound of his voice and as if sensing his distress he nuzzled against his leg. After that phone call Law decided that he would attend Kid’s party later that night for a slight ‘pick me up.’

 

“Let’s get you some dinner shall we?” Law motioned towards the kitchen. Bepo trailed behind him slowly. Making sure that Bepo was well fed he went back towards the living room to find a suitable place to stop reading before he had to get ready to head over to Kid’s. 

 

After an hour more of reading Law finally went to get ready for tonight. He wore his usual spotted jeans and a white shirt. He remembered hearing about how the temperature was going to drop so he quickly found his black coat. As he made his way towards the door he made sure to grab his keys, wallet, and his spotted hat. After making sure once more again that Bepo looked comfortable he locked up after him.

 

Getting to Kid’s took longer than he would’ve liked. Not only did he lived on the other side of the city but it seemed like everyone wanted to go out today. Tonight the city was full of life. The signs were on everywhere and all the restaurants gave a nice picture perfect scenery from the outside. The bustling streets seemed like they could go on forever and the people who were out and about where all bundled up. 

 

Law drummed his fingers against the steering wheel trying to convince himself that it wouldn’t be much longer until he could relax.When he finally did arrive to Kid and Killer’s apartment he could hear the music from outside. _So much for being early,_ he thought before turning the doorknob. He knew that he was only a little after the appointed time in which the party was supposed to start but it seemed as if it was already in full swing.

 

“Law you came after all! I knew you couldn’t stay away from me for too long.” Kidd said as a way of greeting.

 

“Good evening to you too Eustass-ya” Law said with a grimace. He looked around and saw some old faces and some new ones. “Where is Killer?” he mused out loud. 

 

“Right here.” He said as he appeared besides Kid handing Law a beer. He accepted eagerly and gave him a thankful look. “Now I know what we said yesterday but if you don’t want to meet this guy we won’t force you okay?” Kid scoffed besides him and gave Law a meaningful look, “but try to have fun nonetheless.” Law rolled his eyes and nodded. Killer gave him a long look before shrugging and motioning Law to follow him. “You must be hungry right?”

 

Law nodded making his way towards the crowded living room and into the kitchen where an assorted array of food and snacks lay. Law winced as he saw that most of the snacks were some sort of sandwich. After a few more seconds of contemplation he finally settle on some vegetables and fruits.

 

“I was sure you weren’t going to come given your reaction yesterday. So what made you change your mind?” Killer asked him after a few minutes of silence. Law took a sip of his beer before thinking of a way to answer without giving anything away from earlier in the evening.

 

“Well after-“ but before he could give him and answer a voice called from outside the kitchen.

 

“Killer do you have anything to clean up…” the voice trailed off.

 

“Wrong room Zoro. In here.” Killer said.A curse was heard before the owner of the voice came into view. He was a tall, slightly shorter than Law, but still tall, young man with dark skin and green hair. He was clearly muscular even if he had a baggy t-shirt on. He would’ve looked charming if not for the scowl he wore and the scar adorning his left eye, which gave him a dangerous vibe. “What’s going on?” Killer asked. Zoro’s frown just deepened before he gave him a response. 

 

“Fucking Apoo just dropped his beer on my shirt.” Now that he mentioned it Law could see the wet stain in his black shirt if he looked hard enough. 

 

“I have a spare shirt I can let you borrow if you want.” Killer said as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Zoro said after him. A few seconds passed before Law noticed that Zoro was still standing therewhich gave him another chance to study him a bit more until he noticed that he was being watched too.

 

“Good evening my name is Law,” he said as he stretched out his hand towards Zoro,” haven’t seen you around here before.”

 

“Zoro,” the green haired young man said as he hook his hand, “I work with Kid and this is the first time he has invited me over.” Law gave him a slight nod. He remembered that Kid liked to tamper with mechanics and that he worked at a shop. Law never found it interesting enough to visit him at work enough to know what he did, so it was always a new surprise when Kid did talk about his work. Before he could say anything else Killer came back with a grey shirt which Zoro accepted gratefully. 

 

Zoro quickly took off his black shirt revealing a nasty scar across his chest which Law quickly analyzed with wide eyes. He was speechless for a few seconds as his medical knowledge kicked in and started pointing out that he was a walking miracle. The scar was not only long but it looked deep due to the way the scar tissue had healed. Killer catch him googling Zoro and smirked.

 

“Law this is Zoro a co-worker of Kid’s at the shop. Zoro this is Kid’s _best friend_ Law,” Law frowned at the tone of voice in which Killer said those words in, “ He’s a doctor at the Red Line Hospital currently trying to finish his career as a surgeon.” Zoro gave a small nod in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah we’ve already introduced ourselves while you went to fetch a shirt.” Zoro said in an uninterested tone contradictory to his facial expression which held curiosity. Killer just shrugged. 

 

“Anyways I hope you guys get along I’m pretty sure you’ll have stuff in common.” He said as he walked out leaving them in an awkward silence. Zoro just stood there not knowing wether or not to talk to this new, strange character before him. He had a nagging thought that he had seen him somewhere before. 

 

Law knew what he must looked like, which was probably not a doctor but a tattoo artist, given all the tattoos that were visible. He had different people tell him that in different occasions too.

 

“Tell me how did you get that scar on your chest?” Law asked as he finallygave in to his curiosity of what he could only summaries as a miracle. Zoro shrugged and looked like he was’t going to say anything until he heard him mumble something inaudible. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Law quickly said after that.

 

“I was being reckless and challenged someone beyond my abilities.” Zoro explained lightly tracing his scar over his shirt. Law’s eyes widened at the explanation. He wanted to ask more but it looked like that was all that was going to be said about that matter. He wondered if it was okay to ask about the other scar on his face but quickly shut down that thought. _Everyone has their secrets,_ he told himself. 

 

“Are you really a doctor?” Zoro asked bluntly. Law was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. No one had ever had the guts of straight out ask him that question and left out a bark of laughter.  

 

“Yes, Zoro-ya I am a licensed doctor. If you don’t believe me would perhaps you’ll prefer I showed you my credentials?” Law mused. Zoro shook his head at his question though.

 

“You don’t look like one.” He stated in mild amusement. Law shrugged before he finished his beer and grabbed another one. He noticed that Zoro didn’t have one and quickly passed one to him. 

 

“You can’t please everyone I guess.” Was Law’s only response in which he saw Zoro’s face have this far away look before answering.

 

“I guess not…” he trailed off. 

 

“What are you guys wallflowers? Come join the party in the living room.” Kid said as he went into the kitchen to try and restock the beer that was quickly vanishing through the night. The rest of the night was spent learning about the different people in the party. He learned that Apoo was a DJ and that Zoro was a swordsman after Kid asked him about an upcoming tournament in which he was participating in. He met a strange girl called Jewelry Bonney that could eat as if she was starving and made Law cringe every time she opened her mouth full of food to speak. He met a weird fortune teller guy that went by the name Basil Hawkins which seemed to carry his tarot cards everywhere. He watched up with Heat and Wire, two of Kid’s friends from college and co-workers as well, about everything that he might have missed recently.

 

As the night wore on and Law became a little more than tipsy it was clear that it was time for Law to take his leave before he would no longer be able to drive himself home. Law started to leave but before he could Kid grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

 

“Hey could you take Zoro home? He has class tomorrow at noon but I don’t think any of us can take him since we’re all pretty much smashed and I don’t think we’ll wake up in time to take him.” Kid asked him with a slur in his voice. Law looked over at Zoro who only had a slight flush but seemed otherwise okay. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Great thanks.” Kid said as he went over to Zoro and whispered something in his ear at which Zoro just nodded to and got up. Even though he looked okay Zoro still stumbled a bit before he made his way towards Law. He had a close call at some point before he steadied himself.

 

“Thanks.” Zoro said to him before he put his coat on and looked at him expectantly. Law took that as his cue to make his way towards the door and out into the hall. Making sure Zoro was still following he spared him a quick glance only to see him stumbling to the oposite direction.

 

“Oi. It’s this way.” Law called out loud pointing towards the correct direction. Zoro looked slightly taken aback before he started fallowing him. It was past 2 in the morning and the moon was the only source of light they had in the dark parking lot. Law weaved through the parked car with ease before he noticed that Zoro was having trouble and that once again he was heading in the wrong direction.

 

“OI! Where are you going?!” Zoro turned at the sound of his voice with a confused look in his face.

 

“Your car?” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Law rolled his eyes.

 

“You mean this one?” He asked as he pointed towards the yellow car in front of him prompting Zoro to make an exasperated sounds and spew some incoherent words before making his way towards him.After they got situated Law pulled out of the parking lot with relative ease. He was driving down the road when he remembered that he didn’t even know where Zoro lived.

 

“Where do you live Zoro?” he asked sparing him a quick glance.

 

“In the dorms of Grand Line College.” He managed to say without slurring his words. Mentally mapping out his route he realized that he could probably stop for some gas on his way there noting his almost empty gas tank. The drive was mostly quiet until Zoro’s phone went off. That seemed to make him jump which made Law smirk quietly in the dark.

 

“What do you want curly brow?” Zoro said in an annoyed tone. There seemed to be a muffled response on the other side of the receiver.

 

“The hell- No tell him not. It is almost 3 in the fucking morning. I don’t care if it’s urgent” Zoro seemed stressed by the conversation but seemed to relax by something the other person said before Zoro answered again. “Yeah. Okay. Will be there soon, bye…” with that Zoro ended the call with an affectionate look in his face.

 

“Girlfriend?” Law asked curious. As if having forgotten he wasn’t alone Zoro shook his head. 

 

“No just my roommate.” He answered. His toned was a bit down as if there was something else bothering him. Law raised an eyebrow. Clearly there was more going on that Zoro didn’t seem to want to hint at but Law caught it.

 

“Boyfriend then…” Zoro remained quiet for such long time that Law thought he fell asleep, but then he saw from the corner of his eye Zoro shake his head ruefully.

 

“Not even close…”

 

After that small outburst the atmosphere in the car seem to drop almost making things awkward before Law pulled into a gas station. He noticed Zoro get out of the car with and almost inaudible _bathroom_ before he made his way towards the front doors with Law after him. Once inside Law grabbed some tylenol which he was sure he was going to need in the morning before he made his way towards the casher. As he was paying the door burst opened and Law heard a few laughs from some raucous youths.

 

“Wait you guys don’t start grabbing a bunch of food! Think of who’s paying for this.” Came a shrill feminine voice from the entrance of the store. Law quickly payed for his stuff and started to make his towards the door before the owner of the outburst earlier stopped him. “Law what a surprise!”

 

Law turned around and was met with Nami who was smiling at him. He lifted his hand in an attempt to wave before he was forced into a hug from the red-headed woman.

 

“Good evening to you Miss Nami.” He said after a closer inspection and noticing that she must be a bit drunk. “What brings you to this part of town? Law asked more out of politeness than anything.

 

“Ugh just dropping off a few friends who live nearby. Robin is with me but she’s out waiting in the car. We had to stop and get some snacks or else they would never stop complaining.” Nami rambled on while holding one of her hands to her forehead as if only thinking about it gave her a headache. She opened her mouth to say something else before a cry cut her off.

 

“ZORO!” Came the cry from three different voices however Law picked up on one very familiar voice.

 

“What the hell? What are you guys doing here?” Came a very surprise yelp from Zoro who suddenly sounded fully awake.

 

“Nami came with us to get some snack before she dropped us off at the dorm.” An explanation was given to the confused looking swordsman by a very childish voice. 

 

“Why are you here Zoro?” Zoro shrugged before answering the long nose guy besides him that Law managed to see.

 

“On my way home from a party from whichLaw was giving me a ride…” was all that he said. He then said something which Law couldn’t quiet catch because all of a sudden he remembered that where he had seen Zoro before. _The Hospital._ His brain supplied after hours of looking at him unhelpfully. 

 

“Law?” Came Luffy’s voice before he could see him. Law instinctively started inching to the door when his grey eyes were caught by dark ones. “Torao!” He said before he ran towards him. Law was caught like a deer before head lights as he was pounced on by a very energetic Luffy. “I knew you were a nice guy!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that the was the new chapter. It was kind of big so I had to divide it into two sections. I'm not sure when I'll post the second one though. Anyways comments are always welcome. This chapters was unBeta'd.


	4. Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is intoxicated. Luffy is courageous and Nami might be a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this was so late. A lot happened to me this month. I moved, then I got a new job, then I had no internet, and finally I was in a wreck. I wanted to upload it sooner but circumstances kept me away. Merry Christmas everyone!!! Sorry it's short.

“Luffy!” Nami said as he was yanked off Law. “What is wrong with you? You can’t go tackling people in public!” She chastised him. Luffy whined.

 

“But I haven’t seen Torao in like forever!” he said sounding like a five year old who was told to go to sleep. He was dressed again in shorts and a thin white shirt with some logo in the front, sandals, and his trademark straw hat. It seemed like the cold didn’t affect him much.

 

“Torao?” Nami said as if the word reminded her of something before her eyes got very big and gave Law another look. “L-Luffy,” she said sounding a bit nervous, “d-don’t tell me this is t-t-the same _Torao_ you were telling us about the other _day_ …” There was a bit of disbelieving tone held in her voice when she finished her sentence.

 

“Bullshit.” Zoro exclaimed as his drunken mind finally supplied him with the missing pieces that it had been struggling with all night.

 

“Really?” Came the exclamation from a small young boy with brown hair and olive skin. His big chocolate eyes getting only bigger as he caught on. There was a slight choking sound from the long nose guy as he tried to process what he was seeing.

 

At some point that week they had all hear stories of the mysterious _Torao_ which had Luffy enamored since he first saw him. Never in their wildest dreams would they had thought it was a _man_ and that said man was an _older_ man too. Hell, it had never even crossed their mind that Luffy could be interested in another human being. Meat seemed to be all that ever held his attention.They all looked at him in wonder. Law just awkward stood there trying desperately to think of something to say.

 

Luffy just stood there picking his nose with his pinky and nodded. Law realized that he should make an escape quickly before he got bombarded with questions he didn’t want to answer.

 

“Well It was nice seeing you again but unfortunately I must say my goodbyes. I hope you all have a wonderful night.” Saying that he quickly turned around and made his way back towards his car. Making sure that the gas line was properly secured to his car he sat inside his car waiting for the tank to fill up. Law wasn’t even aware that he had closed his eyes until a soft tape on his window made him quickly open his eyes.

 

“Miss Nami…” Law looked at her in confusion. He quickly remembered that everyone had heard about him from Luffy. He wondered if she was there to talk to him about that issue. His expectations were quickly proven right as Nami began to fidget with her wallet on her hands as if trying to will the words that she needed out of her mouth. 

 

“Listen Law… could you maybe take Luffy home instead of Zoro? He lives five minutes away. That way you don’t go out of your way anymore than you have to. We would take him ourselves but as you can see….” Nami trailed off as she pointed at the small car that was almost full of people past its capacity. Law just stared at the car trying to think of a decision that would benefit him the most. Take Zoro, who live about 20 more minutes away, home or take Luffy, who was almost right around the corner, but suffer through the awkwardness of turning him down once again, home. The answer of course was a no brainer but surprisingly Law found himself agreeing to take Luffy home.

 

“Thank you Law! We owe you one!” Nami said thanking him with an amuse smile. Law heard the soft click of the gas pump as it stopped filling his car and quickly set into motion. In a few swift movement he had put the pump away and gotten back into his car in time to see a happy Luffy making his way towards his car and him. Law couldn't shake the feeling that he had been tricked into something unpleasant.

 

As he was making sure everything in his car was in order he was momentary stunned to see Luffy look so happy walking towards his car, as if he had won the lottery or had been made president. Law felt himself flush as he caught himself staring at Luffy’s breathtaking smile. Before he could process anything else he caught a very amused smirk from a very morbid Robin as she drove past him and away into the night with a car full of people.

 

Luffy quickly got into the car and put his seatbelt on. As Law heard his car purr into life he noticed a bit of shifting movements on Luffy’s side. He spared him a quick glance and noticed that Luffy was fidgeting a lot more than usual. He was about to drive off when he realized he didn’t know where he was going. 

 

“Where exactly do you live?” Law asked Luffy. Luffy tilted his head as if in deep thought.

 

“Well you just go down that street, after seeing the large oak tree turn right and the seventh house is mine.” Law looked at him dumbfounded but turned in the direction that Luffy was pointing. He started driving down the street when he quickly noticed that all the trees were oak tress.

 

“Oi Luffy you do realized they are all oak trees?” Law deadpanned. 

 

“Well duh it’s Oak Street! Silly Torao.” Luffy laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Law didn't know how to answer to that so he just opted to keep driving. After that it was a little quiet and Law relished in the quiet of the car although he could feel himself going to sleep in the wheel. He knew the alcohol from earlier was starting to make him feel drowsy. 

 

“It’s here Torao! turn here!” Came an exclamation from Luffy. Law snapped out of his drowsy state and noticed a huge oak tree. He quickly swerved into the turn before he missed it. He realized that Luffy was not kidding when he said ‘large oak tree’ if he was sober and not deep in his thoughts there is no way he would have missed it. He turned into Foosha Street which was a nice street in a nice neighborhood. Law counted seven houses before he stopped his car. 

 

“That’s my house!” proclaimed an excited Luffy. “How did Torao know?! Do you have physic powers?” Law rolled his eyes at him. He was too tired to deal with his moments of stupidity.

 

“You told me earlier that the seventh house was your house.” Law simply responded a little frustrated wanting to get this over withso he could go home and sleep off his imminent hangover. 

 

“Thank you for the ride Torao!” Luffy said with a bright smile before he snatched his phone from his dash and ran out of the car.

 

“O-oi! Where are you taking that?” yelled an annoyed Law, “Give that back!” He quickly exited his car and ran towards Luffy who was typing into his phone. When he finally caught up with him he wretched his phone away from him. He quickly noticed that it was making a call to an unidentified number. A shrill sound of a ringtone when off in Luffy’s short pockets. 

 

Law hung up quickly and the noise cut off a second later. Realization of what just had happened quickly dawned on Law. Luffy gave a loud whoop, which in turn made Law almost drop his phone from how loud he was so close to him. Law was about to say something snappish when he fell himself be pull into a hug. 

 

“Thank you for the ride Torao!” exclaimed Luffy with a big grin. “I won’t give up on you until you say yes.” Law’s eyes widened at the sincerity of his tone. He knew he should feel weird and even a little bit creeped out by his confession and his actions earlier. He knew from firsthand knowledge from what he had witness that Luffy was a free soul and crazy most of the time. A complete oposite of Law, who liked to be organize and meticulous.

 

Law knew that he should refuse and put a stop to this _kid’s_ advances. He was the _adult_ for god’s sake! However, he found himself unwilling of doing anything about it. He even felt himself starting to inch into the warmth that Luffy provided with that hug. He slowly realized that he was starting to hug him back. His eyelids started to feel heavy and the world began to spin. He felt his chin resting onto of Luffy's raven locks. _When did that happen…?_ He thought to himself. His vision started getting blurry and slightly darker. _Crap I must have drank more than I though._ His thoughts were a mess before that single thought made way to the top of his head as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. He thought he heard Luffy give a small panicked cry before he was engulfed in complete darkness.

 

 

_He felt himself try to move, but every time he did a searing pain ran trough his body and his breaths shorten. He could feel the rain against his skin. Cold an unforgiving agains him, making him shudder and double over in pain. He gave a small cry. He felt tears fall down his cheeks and into the trash bags and ultimately, blending with the rain, onto the pavement._

 

_He tried to sit up but only whimpers left his mouth. He knew he should move to find better cover. He should move away from this alley in case they decided that once wasn’t enough. He was lucky though today didn’t feel as bad as other days. Sometimes the pain was so intense he spend the whole time in and out of consciousness. He remembered that one time he was found by someone and taken to the hospital from which he escaped from before anyone could ask him any questions. Those were the benefits of being small he guess._

 

_He scoffed at himself and willed himself to move. The rain was coming down harder now making everything went and slippery. Law thought that the weather must be mocking him, that way his injuries could sting and hurt more when he moved. He slowly made his way out of the alley with a limp and cradling his ribs. For once he was glad that the street was almost deserted and that the remaining stragglers were to busy to pay attention to him. Law slowly made his way towards his hide out. He knew he was almost there but saw black starting to creep into his vision._

 

_‘Crap, can’t pass out now. Not until I’m safe.’ Law thought desperately. He was just a few feet away. He tried to speed up but was unable to do so due to the way his pain seem to sharpen if he moved to quickly. He bit his lower lip and felt tears start streaming down his face again. He would not make a spectacle of himself in the middle of the road just to be a laughing stock or a pity case. He was about to turn the corner into an alley where he usually hid when he wanted to be invisible when he was suddenly gripped by a strong arm. The grip wasn’t that hard but it was enough to make him see stars in his vision. He gave a small yelp and tried futilely to pull away from the hold._

 

_“Oi! Where are you going?!” said a very raspy voice. It was soft almost like it wasn’t used much or he didn’t want to be heard. Law tried to turn towards his captor but was afraid that he was going to get beat up again, however, the motion was more than he could handle and more dark spot appeared in his vision. He could barely make out blond hair and soft worried eyes. He felt himself be shaken but that only made him pass out faster._

 

_‘Crap why now?’_

 

 

Law slowly opened his eyes. He felt his limbs heavy at his side and a creeping headache. Groaning he slowly untangled himself for the bed sheets and took in his surroundings. This was definitely not his apartment he noticed quickly. The walls were a light brown filled with different types of posters. The bed was small in comparison to the one he had back at home but not uncomfortably small, almost cozy. He laid there for a few seconds not thinking about anything just trying to get his head to stop pounding and for the light to not be so bright. 

 

“I knew it was a bad idea to drink the drinks Killer offered.” Law mumbled to himself.

 

“Finally awake huh?” Law tried to focused where the voiced had come from and noticed that there was someone leaning against the doorframe. It seemed that that person had been standing there for a while, but Law’s eyes were being uncooperative and refused to quit being fuzzy. Law sat up slowly clutching his head. “I gotta admit, you really surprised me there I would have never thought that you would appear in front of my house, _passed out_ , and being _carried_ by my little brother, after turning me down.”

 

As Law’s eyes slowly came into focus he realized who he was talking with. _Portage D. Ace_. Law inwardly groaned. Why was life trying to mess up his routine recently? Even going as far as having a dream like that. Even if he couldn't remember half of it he already knew what it was about. 

 

“Here drink this it’ll make you feel better.” Ace gave him a few tylenols and a glass of water, that he seem to pull from thin air. Law wanted to laugh at himself for making that type of observation. _‘Must be more out of it than I thought,’_ he thought to himself. He grateful accepted them and quickly downed the pills and water. “Luffy explained to me what happened so come eat some breakfast when you’re good.” Ace said as he made his way towards the door.

 

“Mr. Por-“

 

“Ace.” Law huffed at the interruption.

 

“Ace I am thankful for your hospitality but I should take my leave…” he was about to give an excuse when he heard the distinct sound of sandals agains the floor. 

 

“Torao! You’re up!” Luffy said as he looked into the room. “You scared me there. I didn’t know if you were dying or not. Shishishi.” Law resisted the urge of rolling his eyes until he realized that he wasn’t wrong at the hospital for the assumption of this two being siblings.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality straw hat-ya.” Law said. Luffy gave him a really big smile as he waltzed out of the room saying something about meat. Law looked at Ace who just shrugged. 

“Ace would you mind telling me where I am?” Ace looked at him like it should be obvious, however, Law was not in the mood to try and think about last nights events with the headache rattling inside his head.

 

“My house?” Ace said like he was unsure himself. Law’s mind gave him a pice of a memory where Nami had asked him to drop off Luffy at his house. _So they live together._ Law thought as he slowly took in the room a little more. He took noticed of the red vest that sat on the floor and quickly figured that this was _Luffy’s_ room. He groaned slightly. How did he end up in the room of the kid he was trying to turn down. He only hoped that this didn’t give Luffy more hope. Ace must have taken Law’s silence as a bad thing because he was rambling on by the time Law noticed him again.

 

“…I mean we didn’t know where you lived and all so we thought that you should stay here until you woke up. Even if we did take you home you would be a little freak out if your car wasn’t at your house, because we were not going to try to drive your car-“ 

 

“I understand Ace,” he cut him off before adding, “thank you, but I really must be leaving now. I have someone waiting for me at home.” He said as he finally thought of an excuse. it wasn’t really an excuse but he knew that Bepo would be waiting for him at home ready to be fed. There was a clock by the night stand and he realize that it was almost noon which made him get up fast and quickly regretting it. As a doctor he knew better than to do that. He clutched his forehead and waited until the room stopped spinning before he started moving again. 

 

“You should get something to eat before you leave those hangovers can be a bit nasty if not dealt with quickly.” Ace told him. 

 

“I am fine. I do need to get home. I am running a bit late.” Law said as he got his possessions and walked past Ace towards the stairs. He was almost done when Luffy popped back out of what he assumed was the kitchen.

 

“You’re leaving already? How come? You haven’t even tried Sanji’s cooking yet!” Luffy exclaimed like it was the words thing he could do. Almost like a serious offense. Law pondered his behavior and realized that it was probably insulting not to accept their hospitality. With a sigh Law begrudgingly started to make his way towards Luffy.

 

“Fine. I will only stay until I eat and then i really must go.”

 

“Yahoo!” Luffy cheered as he bounced back into the kitchen. As Law walked into the kitchen himself he was assaulted by various different scents and odors that made his mouth water. His stomached grumbled and he felt his face flush as he heard Ace’s chuckle behind him. 

 


	5. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets a surprised visit which involves drinking.

When Law arrived home later that afternoon he made sure that the first thing he did was feed Bepo, who didn't look down about not having food yet. Law gave him some of the left overs that were forced upon him from the straw hat's household, which Bepo dug into with gusto.

 

He left him and made his way towards the shower. He felt sticky with sweat and could still smell the lingering scent of cigarette smoke and cheap booze. Quickly stripping his dirty clothes and throwing them into a hamper, making a mental note to try and do laundry sometime this week, he stepped into the cold spray of the shower and shivered slightly. 

 

As Law was going through the motions of a simple shower his mind started to wonder to last night and this morning events. He felt so embarrassed to have allowed himself to have drank past his limits. He was a grown up and a doctor for _goodness sake_! He should already know his alcohol limits. He could have put Zoro in danger even _Luffy_! 

 

Luffy.

 

His mind came to an abrupt halt. How could he left him see such a shameful side of himself.He should hurry up and put an end to his advances; having fainted on him last night might have given him false hope. He mentally berated himself for being so stupid and irresponsible. 

 

He thought about the best way to turn him down but all his options left him with a bad taste on his mouth. He didn't want to see a heart broken look on Straw Hat's face. He felt like it wouldn't suit him, then his unhelpful mind conjured up his smiling face from this morning. His heart gave a slight flutter and he groaned. He quickly rushed his shower and tried to immerse himself in the books he had been meaning to read for the rest of the night. He didn't spare the raven head another thought. 

 

The following week passed without much incident which made Law very grateful because it meant another weekend off. Due to the relaxed week he had had he kept Bepo home and spent more bonding time with him. 

 

It was Thursday evening when he received a call from Kid on his way home. 

 

"Yo Law! I heard you might have the weekend off again. I think it might be the end of the world!" He chuckled and Law tried not to rolled his eyes at him. 

 

"What do you want Eustass-ya? I'm driving so make it quick."

 

"Ouch. You don't have to be so cold you know? Anyways we were wondering if we could come over for dinner?" Kid asked. There was a tone in his voice that Law immediately distrusted. 

 

“Why? And who is we?” He asked cautiously. 

 

“Just me and Killer. We want to plan a get away trip and we couldn't leave out favorite moody doctor behind, he would get lonely, right?” Law fought the urge to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the answer for the second time. It was getting harder to do he realized with each passing second in the conversation. 

 

“No. I am busy. Perhaps another time…?” he said wishing his hardest that Kid did’t come over, however, Kid just gave a snort over the phone.

 

“All you do is go home read and sleep. We’ll be there in ten.” He said with an air of finality and hung up. Law groaned. The last thing he wanted was one of Law and Killer’s ideas. He really appreciated them and their friendship but there were a few times where he questioned his reasons of keeping their friendship. He resigned himself to just go along with kid’s selfish whims, besides it’s not like he could refuse a request from him seriously.

 

Upon arrive to his apartment complex he spotted Killer and Kid waiting for him at the entrance. When they spotted him Killer just nodded towards him while Kid gave him a wave. He noticed that Killer had his hands full with some plastic bags and Law remembered why he could never say no to them. They always brought him home made food when they visited. 

 

“Yo! We figured you were on your way home when you called and since we were already here we decided that the polite thing to do was to wait for you out here.” Kid said with a smirk. Law gave a short whistle. 

 

“Wow Eustass-ya I see Killer is definitely beating some manners into you.” Killer chuckled and Kid glared daggers at him.

 

“Whatever you looser. We forgot your key so we couldn’t get in.” Kid growled. Law smirked then and twirl his keys on his index finger. They made their way towards the elevator and Kid pressed the button for the elevator. 

 

“By the way, what made you want to go on a trip so suddenly?” Law wondered out loud.

 

“Well it was an idea that had been in my head for a while but I couldn’t find an opportunity to act upon it until now. Specially now that all our schedules are about to coincide.” Kid said sparing Law a quick glance. 

 

“But why include me as well?” Law asked irritated.

 

“Well-“ Kid was about to say something when he was cut off by the elevator ring. As the doors opened Law caught a glimpse of something red.

 

“Torao?” Luffy asked as he stepped off the elevator.

 

“Straw hat-ya?” Law was unsure if what he was seeing could be possible. How could he be _here_? How could he found out about his address? Was he going to get stalked? His mind kept supplying him with a million of different reason on why he would be here. “What are you doing here?” Luffy asked sounding really surprised.

 

“I should be asking you that.” He hoped he didn’t sounds as concern as he felt. Luffy tilted his head as if confused by the question.

 

“Nami invited us over for food because Sanji was cooking!” He said after a few seconds with that carefree smile of his. Law almost wanted to face palm himself and his over reacting brain. He was almost ashamed of suspecting Luffy of a crime. “Do you live here too?”

 

“Yes.” Law caught himself saying before he could stop himself. Why had he just revealed that? What was this feeling of not wanting to lie to Luffy? He was very puzzled about his reactions, for some reason his mouth would not function as he desired. He briefly made a mental note to stop by one of his neurosurgeon colleagues to get a check up. After all, if he was getting sick he’d want to know as soon as possible.

 

“Cool! I didn’t know you and Nami lived close to each other! Do you know Nami and Robin? They’re really cool aren’t they?” Luffy’s enthusiasm was a little too much for Law too handle and was at a lost on how to stop Luffy’s ramble until someone cleared their throat. That snapped Law out of his little panic attack. He quickly glanced at Killer and Kid and remembered that they were still there. 

 

“Ah,” Luffy seemed to finally take notice of them as well, “sorry I didn’t see you guys. Shishishi. I’m Luffy!” he said with a bright smile and stretched out his hand towards Kid, who seemed to be a little taken aback by Luffy’s enthusiastic greeting. Usually people looked uneasy when first talking to Kid because of his wild and scary demeanor. 

 

“Straw hat-ya this is Eustass Kid and Killer. Killer, Eustass-ya this is Luffy” Law introduced them and really hoped that would be the end of that. Killer seemed to be praising him with his eyes at how relaxed Luffy seemed at meeting them. Law’s hopes were all dashed when he caught Killer’s eyes spark a mischievous glint.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Luffy. Excuse me for asking but how did you meet Law?” Law, who had just noticed that they had let the elevators door close, turned towards Killer so quickly he was surprised he didn’t get any whiplash. If looks could kill. Law was sure Killer would have died at least twelve times.

 

“I met him at the hospital where my brother was hospitalize.” Luffy answered. Law was slightly thankful that his answer was not at all weird. 

 

“Are you the kid that asked out Mr. Grumpy here?” Came the question from Kid’s gruff voice. Law had never wanted to punch someone so much, not even in the past, as he did now.

 

“Yup!” Law wasn’t sure what type of answer he was expecting but he sure as hell was not expecting for Luffy to just blurt it out so bluntly. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him quickly. 

 

“Great! Why don’t you have dinner with us then?” Killer offered. 

 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t want to, after all he said he just came out of his friend’s house from eating.” Law quickly interjected trying to quickly find a route in which escape could be possible.

 

“Is there meat?!” Luffy asked already starting to drool. Law had forgotten about his monstrous appetite and tried not to look dejected at the look of hope that was in Luffy’s face. 

 

“Of course there is.” Kid said with a smug voice. He spared Law a glanced and sent him a smirk. “What are we standing around here for then?” Kid pressed the elevator again and the doors opened promptly. They all stepped inside and started chatting except for Law who was still unsure on how to handle the situation. He knew he should have made a better excuse than that to stop today from happening. 

 

The last thing he wanted was for Killer and Kid to meet Luffy and became good friends to make his life miserable. He must have been in a deeper trance than he thought because he was jolted back into reality by Kid’s nudge to make him unlock the from door of his apartment. He didn't even remember when they stepped out of the elevator.

 

As soon as Law unlocked the front door Kid brusquely brushed passed him and made his way towards the bathroom. Killer just looked apologetic at Law for his rude behavior. Law just shook it off and invited them in.

 

“Woah! Your place is so… Cool!!” Luffy exclaimed as he stepped inside looking around. Killer just chuckled and made his way towards the table to place the food down.

 

“Please don’t touch anything.” Law warned really hoping that Luffy would heed his warning. He didn’t want to kill the poor chap so quickly. Wait why did he feel bad about actually harming Luffy in any way in the first place? It’s not like he was special to him anyways.

 

_Yet_. A small voice said in the back of his head. Law shook his head trying to forget the small voice that had surfaced with it’s perplexing word. 

 

“Law are you okay?” Killer asked him. He looked at him a little worried. _Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come today. Who knows when was the last time he sleep._ thought Killer to himself as he studied Law and the ever present circles under his eyes.

 

“I’m fine Killer,” he said as he waived away Killers concern, “what did you bring today anyways?” Law said as he went through the food that Killer had placed in the table earlier.

 

“Kid felt like eating stew, so that’s what he made, but unfortunately he got carried away and made too much of it.” Law chuckled lowly to himself. It sounded like something that idiot would do.

 

“Yay! Stew I bet it has a lot of meat in there right?!” Luffy asked enthusiastically. 

 

“Of course it does! It’s not stew unless there is plenty of beef in it.” Kid’s gruff voice came from the hallway were the bathroom was. 

 

“Eustass-ya did you go to the bathroom without closing the door again?” an exasperated Law asked as he noticed Kid leaving the bathroom while drying his hands.

 

“Maybe?” 

 

“That is disgusting. Killer you should beat some more manners into him.” Law said as he wrinkled his nose at Kid.

 

“Aw come on! It’s just us in here it’s not like you guys are a bunch of fragile Daisies. Anyways it doesn’t even- Oi! What do you think you are doing straw hat?!” At Kid’s outburst the attention was suddenly drawn to Luffy who had uncover the stew with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Wow this smells delicious can we have some now? I’m starving!”

 

“Didn’t you say you ate earlier though?” Killer asked a little confused.

 

“That was then this is now.” Luffy said as if it made complete sense. Killer look a little baffled before Kid’s booming laughter filler the room.

 

“I like you! You know what’s important. Anyways you’re right we came here to eat so eat we shall!” At Kid’s words Killer and Law gave each other a resign look and just sat down as Kid served them all a helping of beef stew. It was quiet for several minutes before the conversation started again. 

 

“So, about why you are here in the first place Eustass-ya.” Law finally said.

 

“Right. So while I was working I remembered about this one time when I went camping with some guys in high school and I thought; How fun would it be if I went with Killer? Then Killer and I discussed it and decided that we just couldn't leave our favorite moody doctor behind so ta-da! Here we are.” Law tried to not be insulted by Kid’s remarks about his character, which was harder to do since Kid had that thing about getting under Law’s skin with ease.

 

“Camping, huh.” Law said out loud pondering on the idea. He had never been camping before and, truthfully, it didn’t sound very fun. “I refuse.”

 

“But why?!” Came Luffy’s outburst which surprised everyone.”Camping is so much fun!” Luffy went on like he didn’t noticed the surprised look he was receiving from everyone.

 

“I don’t really like camping.” Law lied. 

 

“Why not it’s really really fun.” Luffy said with wide sparkling eyes. 

 

“You like camping?” asked Killer.

 

“Yeah! Me, Ace, and a couple of friends go every year for summer vacation and it’s super fun!” Luffy’s excitement was beginning to hurt Law’s ears and eyes. He squinted in his direction. Seriously, the kid could power the whole apartment complex with his energetic behavior.

 

“Then it’s settled. Law we are going in March. Straw hat why don’t you come with us too?” Kid finally said.

 

“I can? Yahoo!” Luffy cheered as he gave Kid a huge grin. 

 

“Wait, nothing is settled! I’m not going! I hate camping!” Law’s words went unheard as Luffy, Kid, and Killer began trading phone numbers. 

 

“Ah.” Kid suddenly exclaimed. 

 

“What is it Kid?” Killer asked curiously. Kid gave him a smirk and then faced Law with an amused smile. “If I remember correctly our moody doctor has never been camping. Isn’t that right Law?” Law felt a blush start creeping on his cheeks.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Law asked defensively.

 

“Woah. Would you look at that, I hit the mark. You’re scared.” Kid smirked.

 

“I am not!” Law snapped.

 

“Prove it then.” Law felt the cheap provocation that Kid was trying to create. Although he know he was being provoked Law felt his hackles rise to the challenge.

 

“Fine. I’ll go.” Kid’s smirk only got bigger then.

 

“See? I told you it’s settle.” 

 

The argument stopped then and Law angrily dug back into his food. He was not pouting because he lost an argument against Kid. Definitely not. After they finished eating Killer picked up the plates and started washing them.

 

“It’s okay Killer I can do it later.” Law said after bringing in the last of the dirty dishes.

 

“It’s fine Law, after all, we were the ones that forced ourselves over.”Killer said looking very pointedly at Kid who, at them moment, was having a very lively conversation with Luffy. “I can’t believe that Kid’s appetite though. You’re going to have trouble in the future with him.” Killer said jokingly.

 

“Please don’t say that Killer he’s just a child.” Law responded. Killer just rolled his eyes and continued washing while Law dried.

 

“You know now that we’re here let’s have a drinking contest!” Kid roared from the living room.

 

“Yosh! I’m going to win!”

 

“Wha-?” 

 

“Yo Law come join us!” Kid yelled. Law looked at Killer before he rushed into the living room. He was rewarded with quiet a sight. In the middle of the monochrome living room’s table sat a dozen of different liquor bottles. Law was impressed and flabbergasted at the same time.

 

“Where did you get all this alcohol from?” Law asked incredulously.

 

“Well Nami gave me some when I told her I was going to drink with you guys.” Luffy said thoughtfully. “She’s awesome.” They where seated on the oposite couches faces each other from across the small table.

 

“I leave some bottles for occasions such as these all throughout your apartment every time I come over.” Kid admitted sheepishly.

 

“You hide alcohol in my house? Since when? and where?” Kid just gave Law and innocent smile.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kid waved a hand dismissively. Law gaped at him unable to decided wether he should be mad or surprised at his cunning of hiding alcohol in his house. How Law had never seen it he didn’t know; It didn’t help that he wasn’t home that often. 

 

“Shishishi. Ready start!” Luffy yelled as he downed his first shot of whatever Kid had served.

 

“What-? Wait not yet, that’s cheating and Trafalgar doesn’t even have a shot yet!” Kid said as he downed his first shot and handed another at Law when he was done. 

 

“I’m not doing this.” Law pushed the cup away.

 

“If you win you don’t have to go camping.” Killer said as he took a seat besides Kid on a couch. Law sighed defeated and took the lone sofa chair at the end on the table facing the tv. 

 

So it began their tournament of who could last longer. Luffy despite being the most energetic passed out first and Law was starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges when a thought hit him. 

 

“Wait isn’t Luffy underage?!” Kid looked at him like he was stupid.

 

“Well _duh._ But what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger right?” Kid answered back. Killer laughed. 

 

“Kid I don’t think that’s what he means.” Killer said after his fit of laughter was over.

 

“Oh well as long as we don’t tell anybody it’ll be fine. It’s not like you didn’t do anything illegal before either. Just take care of him tomorrow okay Law?” Kid said after he downed another shoot.

 

“Why should I? He is not my responsibility.” Law argued back angrily downed his next shot. He could feel his words beginning to slur. 

 

“Because Killer can only handle one drunkard plus his friends live around him. Just let him spend the nightand see him off tomorrow morning. Easy right?” Kid smirked.

 

“You know that he is in a very confuse state right now and him spending the night could only give him false hopes.” Law said with a serious tone. He enjoyed having his friends over sometimes, however, other times he didn’t like their thoughtlessness.

 

“Is that really how you feel or an excuse you came up with to distance yourself with him?” Killer asked as he looked at Law with eyes that felt could pierce through anything. Law gulped and drank another shot.

 

Suddenly he felt his vision start becoming hazy. He knew then that he had lost. He saw Killer reaching towards him as he flop forward. His vision was spinning and Law felt a bit nauseous. He quickly made a run for the bathroom with Kid’s laughter trailing behind him.

 

 

Law woke up the next morning to something tickling his back. Law grumbled and tried to push away the ticklish sensation. He felt fur tickling his fingers. Law groaned it must be Bepo who must have sucked into his bed last night. He turned around and hugged him closer to himself. It was still too early to wake up. He snuggled into Bepo’s fur enjoy the sea-salt scent that he seemed to be emitting. He felt Bepo snuggle into him in return.Law enjoyed slipping back into unconsciousness.

 

The shrill sound of his phone woke up Law later that morning, aggravating his headache, he grumbled and tried to snuggle closer to Bepo trying to ignore it. Bepo seemed to have heard the sound because he started to wriggle and left out a soft grumble of his own.

 

“Whas that noise?” He heard Bepo say. Only bepo didn’t talk Law realized. He opened his eyes, just in time to me black irises looking up at him. _Luffy_. Law felt color rise to his cheeks and noticed a faint blush dusting Luffy’s cheeks. _What. The. Hell._

 

Law remembered that the position they were in and got up so fast he almost trip. He stood there looking down at Luffy who only stared back at him with wide eyes. The shrill sound of his phone snapped him back into action. He quickly reached up for his phone and answered it.

 

“Trafalgar speaking.” He said as he stared at Luffy dumbfounded some more. Realizing that all they were clothed in was their own boxers. _Where are our clothes?_ He thought. 

 

“Sorry Captain I know it’s your day off but we need you to come in for an operation in two hours.” Penguin said sounded a bit out of breath.

 

“Alright. Bye.” He hung up. Law sighed and looked back at Luffy who had a small smile starting to appear on his face. “Straw hat-ya get ready I’ll drop you off as soon as I’m done with my shower.” Law said quickly escaping into the shower. 

 

“It’s okay Torao I’m going over to Nami’s now!” He heard Luffy shout then heard his front door shut. _What just happen?_ Law thought to himself trying to make sense of last night but all he could remember was heaving his guts into the toilet last night. He couldn’t remember where his clothes had gone or why he was in bed with Luffy almost naked. _This cannot be happening._ Law tried chanting that in his head over and over just to make it seem less real. He felt his headache get worse. _Great._  

 

Law quickly took a shower and walked out into his living room and noticed that almost everything from last night had been clean only for a few things here and there. _Killer’s work no doubt._ Law mused. He pondered about calling Killer or Kid about last night and asking them, however, a part of him just didn’t want to know if it was bad. 

 

Resigning himself to his fate Law went over to his kitchen where Bepo las lounging around waiting to be fed. Law quickly grabbed a glass of water and some tylenol. After he made sure Bepo was fed he started hunting for food in his fridge. He was surprised to find some leftover beef stew from last night. Law realized Killer was more insightful that he gave him credit for. 

 

Looking down at Bepo he started wondering about this morning events. He thought back on how he thought it was Bepo feeling stupid. Now that he was more awake he realized that there is no way he would have thought that was Bepo had he been not hungover. That had clearly been a human besides him. He felt embarrassed at his elementary mistake between species. _So much for being a doctor_. Law thought sarcastically.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried to get this out as fast as I could so yeah. although I'm not very happy about how I just left it like that this will have to do for now. Thank you for all your wonderful comments and Kudos they make me very happy!


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day Law can't seem to catch a break at all!

Stepping out of the room after extensive hours of surgery Law felt drained. All he wanted to do was to go home lay down and fall asleep. He was so keen in doing that that he rushed towards the locker room where his things were. 

 

“Captain!” He heard Penguin call somewhere from behind him. “I heard that you’re going with us to the camping trip!” he said ecstatically.

 

“Killer invited you two?” Law asked giving him a side ways glance. 

 

“Yeah, called us this morning.” Law’s eyes widen at that. How come Killer could just called them and asked them but for Law he had to show up with Kid and home made food at his _doorstep_? He guessed Killer already knew that it would be easier to coax him into the trip face to face, which worked. Law gave an indignant huff. 

 

“They stormed my place last night.” He said a little ruefully thinking back about that morning’s fiasco.

 

“Killer mention that you would be bringing someone with you too.” Penguin said with a hint of interest.

 

“What?! I didn’t hear about that this morning.” Came the shrill cry from Sachi behind Penguin. “Why didn’t you tell me? This is a juicy piece of information.”

 

“That is precisely why didn’t tell you. Anyways I heard that it might be that delicious looking boy from the other day.” He finished with a wiggle of a brow under his cap. Sachi gave a squee of delight. Law watched him with impassive eyes. He was half tempted to throw a scalpel at them to shut them up. 

 

“So does that mean you took him up for his offer?” Sachi asked after having calmed down. 

 

“No.” Law quickly responded. He put his coat on and slammed his locker shut. “No I didn’t and I don’t think I’ll ever do.” He leveled Penguin with a glare.

 

“Ooo scary.” Penguin said. Sachi gave him a slight nudge with his shoulder as Law walked past them.

 

“Why don’t we go out to eat dinner at that restaurant a few blocks away?” Sachi suggested grabbing Law’s arm in the process. Giving an annoyed huffed as he tried to pull his arm away.

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“Aw come on Law you can go home afterwards. Penguin’s paying.” Sachi said while trying to imitate a cute pose.

 

“Hey!” Penguin exclaimed indignantly. Sachi gave him a puppy eye look at which he seemed to melt to instantly. He sighed. “Fine. Come on Law you know Sachi is just as crafty as Killer when he wants something.” Penguin said in dejected tone.

 

Law rolled his eyes but lowered his head in surrender. Why was it that all his friends were geniuses when they wanted something? 

 

“Hurry up then I’m tired after all those hours in surgery.” 

 

“Okie dokie wait for us in the parking lot then.” Sachi said as he sauntered away towards his own locker. Trying to fight an never ending urge to commit mass murder Law made his way out of the hospital. The crisp air of the cool evening hit his face. Law tug his coat closer towards his face and lowered his hat to try to keep his face warm as he made his way towards his car. It was a quiet day and there weren’t that many people at the hospital. 

 

Law reached his car and rummaged his pockets for his keys. He unlocked the car trunk and put his stuff there. After closing the trunk he just stood there starring towards the city. The day sun was barely visible now over the horizon giving way for the night life that seem to start awakening. It was around this time that Law started feeling forlorn. He always feel uncomfortable around dusk. It reminded him of a past he wanted to desperately run away from because the darkness always had eyes. 

 

Eyes that were an extension of _him_. He had spent most of his adult life trying to keep a low profile hoping that _he_ would forget about him. It had all been for naught though. He had found him again and this time it looked like he meant business. Law didn’t want to start thinking that his days were number but they were. He knew he would need to start making a plan for the future if he wanted to keep living. 

 

A soft breeze made Law shuddered and he briefly wondered if maybe he should just disappear like the wind; never to be seen again. He directed his view towards the city again and noticed the city starting to become alive with the night crowd. The people type of people who wanted a good time, the type who just wanted to survive, the type who were up to no good. All of them just coexisting in a thin line that is easy to cross into but harder to cross back from. Law knew full well what it took to come back from that side.

 

“Did you have to wait long Captain?” Penguin’s voice broke through Law’s contemplating; only then did he noticed how cold he felt. 

 

“Not at all.” He answered back. He shivered slightly and huddling inwards. 

 

“Well that’s good. Okay, then we’ll meet you at the restaurant then?” 

 

“Yes. I’ll see you there.” Law answered. Penguin nodded and just made his way back to the car where Sachi was waiting for him. Law briefly wondered how they would react if he just suddenly vanished without a sign. Would Sachi become hysterical? Would Penguin be at a lost at what to do with? Would they try to find him? And what about Kid or Killer? This questions circled his mind as he watched Sachi and Penguin drive away. He sighed and got into his car.

 

The restaurant that they were going to that night was a small but popular place. It was called the Baratie. The place was one of Law’s favorite and he frequented that place often because he liked the food. However, not only was the food good but the staff was a little different than your typical staff and it made Law feel at ease by all the ruckus. It sometimes reminded him of happy memories when he was a child. Law refused to follow that train of thought before it went down any deeper. 

 

He promptly got out of his car. The outside of the Baratie was painted turquoise and orange with a giant fish head in the front. It was an odd place with a homey kind of feeling and Law liked that. He quickly found Sachi and Penguin waiting for him by the door with another person. When he got closer he finally recognized that the third person was Kaya from the pediatrics department. 

 

She was a petite young thing with pale skin and light blond hair. She was the last an only child who lost her parents early in age and was left with enough money to never have to work again in her life. She chose to study pediatrics and was home schooled until she applied for an internship at the red line hospital instead of just living the easy life, for which Law looked up to her for. She was a quiet girl but with a strong will inside and a very pleasant person to be around with, which is probably why she was well liked at the hospital by everyone no matter the age.

 

When Sachi finally noticed him he waved madly at him and ushered them inside where they were met by a large man with a full beard. He was dressed in a cooks attire and with a pink ascot. He was muscular with a large smile. 

 

“Welcome you damn customers.” He greeted cheerfully. “Oh wait, welcome dear customers!” He rectified as if he had just realized that he had said it wrong and not insulting in the least. “Table for four Ms. Kaya?”

 

“Please.” Responded Kaya. The inside of the restaurant was simple yet elegant. It had wooden floors, round tables and chairs. The place was painted blue with dashes of orange here and there. It gave a calming atmosphere. Patty smiled and ushered them into a table by the chef’s table. They got settled in while Patty told them to wait for their waiter.

 

“So I guess we didn’t have to wait long with you around, huh, Kaya?” Sachi said while Penguin elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“I’m a regular customer here and I happen to have a friend who works here.” She said and after a moment giggled as if she remembered something pleasant. Penguin smiled.

 

“It’s nice seeing you outside of work Kaya. We haven’t meet up outside of work for a while now. How is your internship coming along?” Penguin asked as he skimmed through the menu.

 

“I like it. Everyone is so nice and the facilities here are just splendid. I’m glad I chose to intern there.” She answered with a pleasant tone and a smile. Law could feel how the atmosphere always turned serene whenever she was around. She just seemed to have a calming atmosphere everywhere she went. 

 

“I’m glad you are comfortable here Kaya.” Law finally said. He gave her a small smile which she returned only bigger. Law would never admit it but she reminded him of the girl that had been his most dear. If Sachi and Penguin noticed the exchange they didn’t comment on it.

 

“Oh sweet Kaya! It’s been a while! How have you been?” The owner of the voice was known as the sous chef of the restaurant. He was a tall, but a little shorter than Law himself, and had a thin frame. Law knew better than to think he was weak after hearing all types of rumors from this place. He could tell that he carried himself with confidence. He had long blonde hair that was parted to the right of his face so only his left eye could be seen. His face gently framed. He looked well groomed with a three piece suit on but his most prominent feature was the how his eyebrow curl inwards. His blue eye never leaving Kaya’s face. 

 

“Hey Sanji. It’s been a while.” Kaya said pleasantly. Sanji practically seemed to melt in front of them at her words. Law’s mind seemed to catch an interest at that name as if he had heard it before.

 

“Oh my sweet Kaya you are always lovely to have around. What can I get you?” Sanji asked getting back into his business persona. Law, Sachi, and Penguin had heard stories about the weird and eccentric sous chef and had even had glances of him but they had never dealt with him in person. They had watched the exchanged quietly with curiosity. Law couldn’t remember where he had heard that name before and it was vexing him quite a bit.

 

“I think some lemonade would be nice, thank you, and you genlemen?” At her inquiry Sanji seemed to finally process that she was not alone and just stared at them with an impatient air. 

 

“Coke for me?” Sachi said a little nervous. 

 

“I want a glass of water.” Sachi finally said after a few moments of contemplating .

 

“Same.” Law piped up after him. Sanji just gave them a bored nod before he turned back towards Kaya.

 

“Okay I will be back with your order mademoiselle!” He cheerily said as he walked away towards the kitchen. They guys seemed at a lost at what to do while Kaya just sat there with a small smile.

 

“Sanji it’s the sweetest guy I know and his food is really good.” She said in a sweet voice.

 

“I’m sure it is! This place is so delicious. I like coming here during the less crowded times.” Sachi piped up. “This Sanji guy seems really young though to be a sous chef from what I know though.”

 

“Oh yes. Sanji is still in college under the culinary program. His dad owns this restaurant so he’s been cooking since young,” she explained, “We’ve been friends for a long time now.”

 

“I wonder if he’s a prodigy.” Law mused out loud.

 

“I’m sorry for the wait my sweet lady but you’re drink is here.” Sanji seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere startling Law. He placed their drinks in front of them. Kaya’s lemonade was very elaborately decorated and prepared, which just showed how skill Sanji really was. “Do you know what you want today?”

 

“I think I wa-“ Kaya was cut off when they heard some sort of commotion at the entrance. A group of people made their way towards the other side of the restaurant. One of the guys caught Law’s attention because he was really tall and skinny with a giant afro and a top hat. They guy next to him was no joking matter either. He was a little shorter but more muscular with electric blue hair. Law just raised an eyebrow at how weird people could be.

 

“Can we really get anything we want today? I’m really hungry yahoho!” 

 

“Chill bro she already said a SUPER yes to that earlier.”

 

“We might as well gorge ourselves until we die then.”

 

“Oi stop that! It’s creepy.” Their conversation continued for a few more seconds until a a laugh broke it up.

 

“Shishishi. SANJI FOOD!” Law felt his eye twitch. The was no way. Not this soon. Anything but that.

 

“Oi! Shut up you unruly animals. Of course not you sweet Nami swan and Robin.” Sanji yelled from across the room. Law visibly sunk into his chair.

 

“Oh Sanji you’re out today!” Came Nami’s surprised voice closer towards them. 

 

“Oh sweet Nami I can always sense when you’re going to come.” Sanji said.

 

“Oh Kaya! It’s nice seeing you here. I didn’t know you were free if I had known I would have calle-“ Nami cut off when she noticed Law. “Oh. Hey Law. Well nice seeing you hope to talk to you later!” She said in a rush and started walking away.

 

“Sanji can you hurry I’m starving!” Luffy’s voice piped up getting closer by the second.

 

“Yeah yeah I’ll be right there as soon as I’m done here with sweet Kaya.” Law noticed Nami shoot Sanji a look from the corner of his eye before Sachi and Penguin’s excited chatter caught his attention. Sachi gave Penguin a quick glance before he giggled. 

 

“Good evening Luffy it’s nice seeing you today.” Kaya’s voice cut through Law’s mind like a knife. He silently prayed that the niceties quickly ended so that he could quickly leave. 

 

“Oh! Kaya! You’re here too! Isn’t this place yummy? Sanji’s the best isn- Torao?! You’re here too?” Law felt himself flinch as soon as Luffy came into view. He was dressed in a white shirt and red vest with his traditional shorts and sandals. His straw hat hanging on his neck. “Did you come taste some of Sanji’s food too?” Sanji. He had been the friend that always brings Luffy food. Law glanced at Sanji and Nami for a second and noticed that he was staring at him with wide eyes. _Great._ Another person knows. 

 

“Would you like to join us?” Penguin asked. Law looked at Penguin with wide eyes and saw a smirk playing in his lips. Law wanted to smash his head into the table. First Killer and now Penguin? Life was so unfair. Why were they so keen into butting into his personal life? If he had the power to turn invisible he would be the happiest man on earth. He heard the conversation around him go on and suddenly they were at a much bigger table surrounded by the others people. 

 

He recognize Robin, Nami, and Zoro. Luffy was, of course, seated next to him for some unknown reason that probably involved Nami. 

 

The tall guy with the afro introduced himself as Brook who was a musician at the local high-end club, which was something only wealthy people could afford. The Blue haired guy was named Franky who was a local science professor at Grand Line College. He remembered the long nosed guy from the other night hazily and he introduced himself as Usopp, who seemed to be a little frightened around Law from what it seemed, and Kaya’s boyfriend. If the blushing at how close he was sitting near her was any proof. The last person to introduce themselves was a small kid that Law hadn’t even noticed until he spoke up. He was small with skin the color of milk chocolate and brown locks. His big brown innocent eyes were the main feature that stood out to Law. They all ordered their food and Sanji took their orders. He periodically came to check on them to make sure that everything was alright.

 

It suddenly seemed to become much livelier in the restaurant and Law noticed that there were quite a few curious glances thrown his way from Luffy’s group. He could feel the questions behind them. He didn’t know anything about Luffy but from his friends reactions it seemed he was the first person he ever shown interest in. Ever. 

 

How was Law supposed to deal with this kid who looked like he never had a crush until now? Everyone seemed to accept the kids preferences as if it was natural. Law was slightly baffled by that conclusion after he noticed how they all interacted with each other; As if they were one giant dysfunctional family. Usually people who had different preferences were alienated from the rest but that didn’t seem to be the case with Luffy and his friends. By the looks of it looked like everyone had already unanimously agreed that they were going out as if Law’s will was nonexistent. It looked like Luffy’s whims were nothing new to his friends. Speaking of friends it seemed like he had a wide variety of them just from seeing this small group. 

 

Law was sure that Luffy was his polar opposite and wanted nothing to do with him. His body however remained very aware of him by the simple and casual touches that they shared while eating. He wasn’t sure what to make of them. It didn’t seem as if Luffy was trying to flirt with him. He was sure if he was Luffy would be the kind to skip the small things and just go head in into anything he was after. _How did I manage to get sucked into this?_ Law asked himself.

 

Through the evening Law made sure to be very polite and answer only when he was asked something. He could sense people’s eyes on him in every little thing he did as if he was on display. He felt a bit uncomfortable and wanted to desperately get away from their gazes. When he was done eating he quickly got up and made sure to leave some money on the table to pay for his share. He heard someone protest about his leaving but quickly said his goodbyes and explained that he was tired all the while avoiding Luffy’s gaze and directing a small glare at Sachi and Penguin, who seem to enjoy the nights attraction.

 

Law promised himself to get his vengeance on them soon. It would be swift and painful, of that he would make sure. Bepo came to mind as he was outside and once again was assaulted by the crisp wintery air. He missed the warmth the restaurant provided and made his way back towards the car. 

 

“Torao! Wait!” Law heard a breathless Luffy call out after him. Law debated whether to sprint to his car or just get this over with as quickly as possible. _The more you ignore it the more he’ll get his hopes up._ A small voice said in his head. He sighed. He knew that voice was right he couldn’t prolonged this forever. Question was why did he want to prolong this at all. Did he actually feel something towards the young energetic teen? Turning around he saw a red check Luffy bound up to him and stop to catch his breath. 

 

“What is it straw hat-ya?” Law asked in his doctor voice. He saw Luffy fiddle with his vest until he looked at him again.

 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” He asked in a small voice. Law’s eyebrows shot up. Last night? What had happened last night? He couldn’t remember very well because most of the night was still fuzzy.

 

“What do you mean?” Law inquired. He cursed himself mentally and swore at that moment to never drink again. He knew that sometimes he got out of control but he never thought it would get this bad. How could Killer let him make promises while he was inebriated?

 

“Oh if you don’t remember then it’s fine shishishi.” Luffy said. Law wondered if it wasn’t important after all. He shrugged it off.

 

“Well tonight was delicious Mr. Sanji really does live up to the rumors about him.” A small breeze seemed to pick up and Law saw Luffy shiver slightly. 

 

“Yeah I love his food! It’s so yumm- Woah!” Law tugged Luffy close to him and made his way towards his car. “Wait Torao what are you doing?” Luffy asked a bit winded and surprised. It seemed like he was usually the one that did the dragon around. Law said nothing until he reached his car. He unlocked the trunk and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. 

 

“Here wear this. I can’t believe you walk around like that even though it’s so cold outside.” Law tossed him an old hoodie that he had laying around in his car. It was black and yellow with his signature symbol. He made sure that most of his clothes had it to remind him of what he had lost. Luffy caught it and started at it like it was something foreign and he didn’t know what to do with it. Law sighed.

 

“Come here.” He pulled Luffy closer and helped him put the hoodie on. After Luffy finally managed to get his head out Law noted that he quite liked how Luffy looked in his clothes. After a few seconds he realized what he had just thought and promptly let go of Luffy as if his hands were on fire. 

 

“It’s a little big.” Luffy said after a while.

 

“Obviously. Anyways I hope you get back safely but I really must go Bepo is waiting for me.” Law said and claimed into his car. Luffy stepped back and waved as Law pulled out and into the road. After he was a few minutes away he let out a groan. When was he going to learn to stop caring about people? Not just people _Luffy_ in specific. Why was it that every time he decided to put an end to it he wound up making it worse?

 

Law stopped at a red light and just layed his head on the steering wheel. _Maybe you should just give him a chance,_ the voice inside his head whispered. There was no way he could do that. Not if his days were number. Not if he was this kid’s first _crush!_ He would be the scum of the earth if he were to do that. 

 

_Beep!_

 

Law jumped and noticed that the light was green and floored it. He wanted nothing more than to get home as quickly as possible and cuddle up to Bepo. It had been a very stressful couple of weeks and he wanted to just loose himself in his books and think of nothing else.

 

Bepo was waiting for him when he got home; As soon as he walked in he was pounced by a giant white fluff ball. He tried pushing Bepo off so he could actually get inside the apartment but he was relentless. 

 

“I get it you’re mad. Okay! We’ll go out on a walk as soon as I get changed.” Bepo perked up at hearing the word walk. Law finally got inside and went to his bedroom to change into a track suit. Truth be told he was exhausted, however,Bepo his only family left and it always weighted on his mind that he never paid enough attention to him. When he went back to the entrance way Bepo was already waiting for him with his leash on his mouth. “Alright then let’s go.”

 

Once outside of the apartment building Law felt the temperature lower a bit more making him zip up his jacket a bit more. Law mentally made a few changes to their daily routine to make the walk shorter. After he was finally satisfied he made sure to double check Bepo’s leash before he took of in a light jog. The altered route took him through a park that was close to his apartment. He felt Bepo being to slow down and take his time smelling things before he started to walk again. Law took a chance to enjoy the view of the city from where he was and thought back to his earlier thoughts that evening. The moon and the stars were barely visible over the night lights of the city. 

 

Would it be okay to just disappear? Should he at least leave goodbye notes to his closest friends? Could he stage his death and start all over? He certainly had the means for that. He would need an accomplice to go along with his crazy idea and then maybe _then_ he could escape from _him_.

 

Bepo began growling at his side which puzzled Law because Bepo was usually a well behaved dog. He looked around for whatever could be the cause of Bepo’s unusual state until he spotted a shadowy figure in the darkness where the streetlight did not reach.

 

“It’s bee a while Law.”

 

“You.” Law could hardly contain his surprise as he saw him come forth into the light. He was one of the last people he wanted to see so soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who read this. It makes me happy when you guys comment! I want to know your thoughts about the story. Truth be told I think about it everyday at work but it never goes the way I intend for it to go. Go figure. Anyways it's late for me so I just skimmed it so feel free to point out any errors and I'll try to get them fixed as soon as possible! I'm thinking of doing a chapter on Luffy's point of view...maybe.


	7. Unveiled

Luffy was left there standing after Law drove off. His hand was still up after he had waved him goodbye too shocked to do anything else. His mind still trying to process what had just happened. Law had practically tugged him against him, given him an hoodie, and smiled. Luffy was sure that Law had’t even noticed that he did the last part consciously, which Luffy was glad even if it hadn’t even been intentional. Luffy stood there for a couple more minutes until another shiver ran up him body. 

 

He made his way back towards the restaurant and pulled the hoodie closer towards himself to keep warm. Luffy could still smell the lingering scent of Law left on the hoodie. The scent reminded him of the events of early in the morning and felt a small blush colored his cheeks. The scent reminded him of antiseptic from the hospital with a hint of cologne. Luffy had never been a big fan of cologne or perfume because he had an acute sense of smell but right then and there he decided that maybe it wasn’t so bad to smell it every now and then, if it was Law’s.

 

When he got back to the restaurant everyone looked up at him with curious glances but didn’t say anything. There wasa slight squeak from one of the guys next to Kaya and then a grunt which puzzled Luffy a bit. He settled down quickly and started shoving food into his mouth in no time.

 

“Sanji more food!” He demanded never pausing between mouthfuls of food. Sanji at some point during the night had come joined them for diner after Chief Zeff learned of their arrival. SAnji mumbled something unintelligible at Luffy’s demand, however he got up an headed for the kitchen to presumably get more food. Penguin and Sachi were awed at Luffy’s voracious appetite. One had to wonder if the kid was starved by the speed in which he devoted everything.

 

“Don’t mind him guys Luffy is a dark whole when it comes to food.” Nami said chuckling while noticing their awed reactions at Luffy’s strange eating habits. As fellow doctor’s I think he would be a wonderful person to examine just to see how his metabolism works.” Sachi said while studying Luffy intently with his gaze. That response had everyone laughing in no time.

 

“Did I miss something funny?” Sanji inquired as he came back armful with food. 

 

“Not at all Sanji.” Robin replied while delicately hiding a chuckled with her hand. 

 

“Ah my lovely Robin please don’t tease me.” Sanji responded almost swooning at Robin’s actions.

 

“Anyways you guys are Law’s friends right?” Nami asked turning the conversation back into focus around Penguin and Sachi.

 

“Yup. We’ve been friends with the Captain for quite a while.” Sachi responded with a fond smile.

 

“Uh, Captain?” Usopp inquired a little puzzled over the strange nickname. 

 

“It’s just a dumb nickname that Sachi gave him and got stuck.” Penguin explained.

 

“But it’s true! He gives this aura at first that makes it hard for people to approach him but demand respect at the same time.” Sachi said with a hint of respect in his voice.

 

“Are you sure it’s not the tattoos that make him intimidating?…because I don’t think they are!” Usopp proclaimed loudly but everyone could see his legs shaking under the table. Kaya placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Law isn’t scary at all. He’s just serious about everything that he does.” She stated with a small smile.

 

“Yeah that’s what it is! He’s always so serious that sometimes it’s really hard for us to make him have fun.” Sachi said with a sigh.

 

“He seemed a bit weird tonight though. Is he alright?” Robin asked after a while.

 

“Oh don't worry about him. He’s fine. He just got off a long day of work he wasn’t even supposed to come in and do so he’s a bit cranky.” Penguin said. 

 

“It didn’t seem like there was anything wrong with him though?” Luffy, who had sat through the whole banter, finally said. Everyone turned to look at him slowly as if they had just realized he was there. 

 

“That reminds me Luffy whe-“ Brook was about to ask something when Zoro jolted out of his seat and patted through his jacket. When he finally seemed to find something in one of his pockets he pulled it out a buzzing cellphone. 

 

“Luffy it’s Ace.” He tossed the phone at Luffy, who barely caught it. 

 

“Hello? Ace? What?” Luffy got up from the table and headed towards the restaurant entrance oblivious to his friend’s stares.

 

“Guys, little bro didn't have that hoodie when we came here did he?” Franky asked after a couple seconds.

 

“No I don’t think so.” Nami said thoughtfully.

 

“I’ve never seen him wear that before.” Chopper’s voice piped up. Thought the night Chopper had been quietly staring at Law in admiration because he was something Chopper was aspiring to be. He had made sure to stay quiet as to no draw attention to himself since he was still not very good with meeting new people.

 

“I wasn’t aware he owned anything other than red things.” Sanji snickered. Sachi started giggling then and right beside him Penguin was smirking.

 

“What is so amusing if I may ask?” Brook asked evaluating their expressions until his eyes widen in realization. Brook had heard about this person that Luffy seemed to be infatuated with recently. It had been a pretty big shock to him because for as long as he had known him Luffy had never seemed to be attracted to anyone in particular. It was safe to assume from what he had heard before that he wasn’t the only one shocked.

 

“Could that be Law’s hoodie?” Zoro asked the question that everyone had been dancing around that night. Leave it to Zoro to get to the point.

 

“It is!” Sachi was practically bouncing off his chair with excitement. Penguin was trying to keep him contained with visible effort.

 

“I knew it!” Nami practically sang. “Spill it. What do you know?” They all leaned in towards them paying close attention to their reactions. Sachi’s grin slowly faded away and Penguin looked around uncomfortably. “You don’t mean that… Luffy’s chase is in vain do you?” Nami’s voice then turned serious with a hint of sadness.

 

“Not all Ms. Nami… it’s just that.. well Law is sometimes an enigma. It takes time for him to warm up to someone and I think if Luffy doesn’t give up he’ll definitely get Law to open up to him somehow.” Penguin explained a bit awkwardly. 

 

“That’s right! There is already some progress being shown! The hoodie! Law is very peculiar bout who he lents things to.” Sachi piped up trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere. 

 

“You can’t baby him Nami. He’s a grown man let him make his own mistakes.” Zoro gruff voice towards Nami seemed to irk Sanji who was sitting next to him.

 

“Hey you seaweed asshole don’t talk to the beautiful Nami like that.” 

 

“What did you say curly brow? Wanna go?” They started to get up for their seats ready to throw a punch when out of nowhere two big fists smacked them in the head. 

 

“Little eggplant you know I don’t like ruckus in my restaurant.” A broad white man with a braided mustache. 

 

“Old man what the hell was that for?” Sanji exclaimed trying to sooth his now pounding headache. The man was big and imposing with greying hair. He was dressed in a white chef’s uniform and a really tall chef hat. The man was know as Chef Zeff owner and founder of the Baratie. He placed down a few dishes of meticulously decorated desserts on the table.

 

“Enjoy brats. On the house.” He left after placing the last plate down muttering something about brats and manners.

 

“Is that dessert?! I think I have room for dessert!” Luffy exclaimed as he sat down and started piling pieces of dessert on his plate. 

 

“Luffy don’t eat everything! Leave some for me!” Chopper’s outraged voice rang out for the first time that night. Everything from the previous conversation was pushed back into the back of their minds as they struggled to get a piece of dessert before they disappeared in Luffy’s mouth. After they finished and seemed to be contempt with the pleasant atmosphere that had seemed to settle down. The quiet chatter of the restaurant filled the air around them along with the noises of the city from outside. The clanging of the kitchen activity could be heard every time the door opened. Several more moments of quiet seemed to pass over everyone as their minds seemed to wonder to different things.

 

“Guys is getting kind of late and I have a test tomorrow morning.” Chopper’s small and nervous voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife. 

“Oh yeah that test in literature!” Usopp said in a distraught voice.

 

“Ah… college. Fun times.” Sachi’s voice showed that he was probably reminiscing on old memories . Penguin just rolled his eyes at him as he got up from his chair.

 

“It was nice meeting you guys, however, we must say our goodbyes and don’t worry about the bill we got it covered.” Penguin said with a smiled as he picked up the receipt.

 

“You don't have to do that. I can do it.” Kaya offered daintily.

 

“Don’t worry Kaya Penguin has it covered. Don’t underestimate a doctor’s salary ok? It was nice catching up with you.” Sachi cheerily said as he grabbed his things and happily made his way to where Penguin was waiting for him as he paid by the entrance. 

 

“Thanks for they food!” Luffy shouted after them. Penguin and Sachi waved goodbye as they left the restaurant.

 

“They are such nice fellas!” Nami proclaimed happily.

 

“Oh? The witch likes someone? It’s probably because they paid the bill.” Zoro muttered a little too loudly.

 

“What was that you bastard?” Sanji said as he grabbed Zoro’s shirt collar.

 

“Oi! You really wanna have a go at it don’t you curly brow?” Zoro sneered up at Sanji.

 

“No stop Sanji! Chief Zeff is looking!” Usopp whispered loudly but was soon drowned out by Luffy’s boisterous laughter. Nami quickly got up from her chair and smacked Sanji and Zoro. 

 

“Zoro. Sanji. I think it’s time to leave.” Nami said while smiling but everyone could feel chills from it. 

 

“Of course Nami swan. You’re so beautiful when you’re angrily smiling. Oh how glad I am to be able to seep like this.” Sanji said with dopey look on his face. 

 

“Bitch.” Zoro said under his breath. Nami shot him a glare so fierce that _if looks could kill_ came to Zoro’s mind. They all started getting up breaking into small conversations as they got ready to leave.

 

“I think you might be mistaken on that yohohoho!” 

 

“No I am SUPER right about that bro!”

 

“I can’t wait to see them again and ask them about the courses they took to become doctors!”

 

“I’m sure they ill be glad to tell you.”

 

“D-do you t-think that L-L-Law will come?”

 

“You’re too close moss ball.”

 

“Shut up swirly.”

 

“Waaah! I love this place! The meat here is the best!” Luffy’s loud remark cut off everyones conversation. Luffy had always had that kind of effect. He could make people want to pay attention to him with one word. Luffy had always been easy to get along with and he was partly the reason why any of them hung out together. If it hadn’t been for Luffy none of them would even talk to each other for the most part. 

 

“Oi! Moron are you coming back to the door with us or are we dropping you off home?” They were outside when Sanji asked as he took out a cigarette out of his front brea pocket of his suit. Chef had left him off early seeing that he was probably the guy’s ride back home. Luffy stop walking and tilted his head in thought.

 

“Ace called earlier so I think he wants me home.” He said after a moment of what seemed serious pondering. Sanji nodded as he lift his cigaret and took the first drag. Everyone started saying their goodbyes. Robin and Nami headed towards their car since they lived together and Franky had offered Brook a ride earlier. After Kaya bidding farewell to the guys Kaya made her way towards the black sedan with her butler waiting for her. Since Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy all live in the college dorms they always rode together home when they hung out. 

 

“Shot gun!” Luffy yelled out loud as he rushed towards the car. The others just follow quietly behind him as always Luffy’s never ending energy astounded them. They all piled into the car with a bunch of grunting and mumbling. 

 

“If you guys ruin my car in anyway I will fillet you!” Sanji threaten dangerously. Zoro snorted which earned him a hard glare. Usopp and Chopper seemed to visibly flick under the glare all the while Luffy seemed to be having a blast. Sanji pulled out from the parking lot in the back of the parking lot. The drive to Luffy’s house was quiet but a short one. Sanji stopped in front of his house and Luffy got out of the car he ran towards his house and right before he steeped inside he waved them goodbye. Once he stepped inside Luffy made his way upstairs towards his room.

 

“Luffy is that you?”Ace’s voice floated out from inside the kitchen.

 

“Yeah!” Luffy answered pausing on the top step of the stairs. “Is the old man in?” 

 

“No. He said is is going to be out for a few days. I’m going out in a bit so make sure to lock up okay?” 

 

“Ace I know!” Luffy yelled as he finally stepped on the second floor. He went into his room and closed the door. He took his shirt off to put on his sleeping shirt. He paused briefly touching slightly the scar on his chest briefly remembering the past.

 

 

_“He’s loosing too much blood!”_

 

_“He needs surgery!”_

_“There is no time for anesthesia!”_

 

_“He’s already under a lot of pain it will knock him out soon!”_

 

_“He’s in an out of consciousness!”_

 

_“Ah! Doctor ….! Please…. can’t ma-….. surgery…. time…!”_

 

_The pain was unbearable. He kept hearing the frantic voices of the… paramedics? He couldn’t remembered what they were called. In the haziness he was swimming in he vaguely thought that it was funny how his first visit to the hospital was when his life was on the line. He heard a chocked out sound from somewhere faraway and realized it was his him in trying to laugh. he heard more distorted voices in the distance but the pain was so agonizing he just wanted it to end._

 

_He saw blurred figures that were hard to distinguish and the bright light made him squint. He felt his close get heavier by the minute and felt something cover his mouth a nose. He made a weak attempt to try and touch his chest just to make the paint stop but felt warm hands stop him. He wanted to struggle but felt his body grow heavier. He tried making his eyesight focus on whoever was restraining his arm from trying to stop the pain. The colors blurred into each other and all he could see was white with a hint of gold. The pain in his chest was relentless, he wanted to scream and shout just to make it stop but overtime he tried just soft sounds would come out._

 

_The sleepiness was something he welcomed eagerly hoping it would make the pain go away just so he could find peace. He briefly wondered if this was the last thought he’ll ever have; Maybe it was just time to stop struggling and let go. The darkness closed in faster once he accepted that._

 

 

A soft knock on his door cut him out of his memories.

 

“Luffy? Are you awake?” Ace’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

 

“Yeah?” Luffy walked over and opened the door. “Are you going out now?” He asked. Luffy saw Ace eyes briefly glanced at the scar in his chest. Luffy knew what when through Ace’s mind whenever he saw it. “Is it with Marco?” Luffy prompted.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be back late so don’t worry about me. I’ll lock the door on my way out. I’ve already locked up everything else. Night Luffy.” Ace reached out and ruffled Luffy’s hair. Luffy playfully smacked his hand away.

 

“Okay say hi to Whitebeard for me.” Luffy said.

 

“Will do.” Ace answered as he walked back downstair. He heard the front door opened and the click of the lock. He closed the door of his room softly. He knew Ace would never show it but he felt responsible for the scar Luffy had. He tossed the shirt he was holding on the floor and laid down on his bed. 

 

It had been two years ago and that night Luffy had asked Ace to let him join him in one of his routine meetings with the Whitebeard gang. It was one of the most influential gangs in the city and Luffy was just curious about what Ace did on his night offs. He had met the leader of the gang a few times before and had liked him quiet a bit because of his personality. Although people referred to them as a dangerous under group gang Luffy knew it wasn’t just that. Whiteboard had given all these people who didn’t have a family or place to live one. All the members treated each other like friends and family because essentially that’s what they saw each other like. Even if they might have shady deals every now and then he knew Whitebeard always looked out for his own just like Shanks. 

 

It had been on that night after the meeting that Luffy had gotten his scar. they were on their way home when someone had stepped out into the road infant of their motorcycle and cause Ace to halt.The person was a small child who had been crying. Ace quickly got off his bike trying to calm down Luffy right at his heels. That’s when Luffy saw it a fast of orange as someone tossed a Molotov cocktail at Ace’s motorcycle. Luffy had only had time to shout at Ace who picked up the girl swiftly before the motorcycle exploded launching Luffy quite a distance a piece of the motorcycle embedded in his chest. What happened after that had been blurry with him flashing in and out of consciousness the only thing he remembered the most was that small about in the operation table.

 

Luffy remembered Ace distraught look when he first saw him. He had been crying and one of the nurses had told him he had had several epileptic attacks but refused to leave his side every time he woke up. Luffy had tried to console him and even had to smack him a few times before Ace seemed to get the hint. If Luffy had thought he was over protective before it wasn’t compared to how he acted over the weeks he went back home. He wasn’t the only one though even their brother Sabo who had been overseen had come home. 

 

It had driven Luffy off the wall so much he had asked his friends for help. So each had taken a turn everyday of the week be with him until he was able to move around more and avoid his brother’s constant care. It had been during one of his routine check ups a year later when he caught a glimpse of something. 

 

It was brief but he saw it outside in the court yard. There was a doctor outside with a little girl she looked like she had been crying and was holding a stuffed bunny closed to hear. Luffy couldn’t hear what they were saying exactly but he could hear the calm tone of it. The doctor was kneed down and on eye level with the little girl butLuffy could tell he was tall and slender. His skin was a light caramel color. His hair was black but with a blueish hue to it under the sun and he had a small trimmed goatee. From far away Luffy could make dark shadows under his eyes and thought he was wearing make up until he realized that they were probably natural. After a few minutes the girl started laughing and he saw the doctor smile softly at her. Luffy felt something tug at his heart. Luffy was puzzled for a bit before shrugging it off and continued his way towards his appointed doctor. 

 

It kept going on for weeks, every time he went to the hospital his eyes would automatically keep a look out for him. The doctor with the rare smiles. The only time Luffy had seen him smile was with that little girl that time but since then he had only caught glimpses of the doctor. Luffy hadn’t realized he would do that until one day Sanji asked why he was so distracted recently. He realized that his thoughts were often occupied with the strange doctor who’s tattoos were only visible on his arms only in glimpses. Luffy was a little distressed about what he wanted and whatthis doctor meant to him. At first he just thought he seemed like and interested character but the more he caught glimpses of him the more he wanted to know more about him. Wanted to actually hear his voice and know his thoughts. He had asked his brother Sabo who was away over an e-mail about what to do. The reply was almost instantaneous and had come in a few words. _On my way._

 

Sabo had arrived the next day surprising Ace and Garp out of nowhere. He had, however, blowed them all off and had stormed into Luffy’s room with Ace. It had been during the break so they had spent a long time talking until Garp called them all for dinner. They had been shocked because they knew Luffy had never shown interested on anyone not even the all woman gang leader Boa. Who was a beauty and had men practically eating out of her hand. They were not sure how to react to the news about this they were sure Luffy himself wasn’t aware that he had a crush. After dinner they had headed back into Luffy’s room and tried to make understanding to make sense of the situation. 

 

The following day Ace had gone to the hospital to get a check up. He immediately recognized the doctor that had walked in because of Luffy’s description. Ace was not surprised the doctor was very good looking. If he hadn’t had Marco he would have made a pass at him. After spending most of his check up studying the doctor he went back home and told Sabo about his little trip. 

 

It took months until Luffy came to the realization that maybe he was in love. Having never experience what it felt like he didn’t know what to do. So he had asked around his friends what it was like. He got several different answers which left him at a lost at what to do. It had been Shanks who had told him in one of his drunken rants one night that if he wanted something to take it. So that is exactly what he did the next day. 

 

Luffy smiled to himself and had realized at the night of the bar meeting what had caught Luffy’s eye that day at the hospital. Law had his ears pierce with golden earrings. The same golden hue that had been inside the operating room on the day of his accident. He recognized his hand as the hand that had restrained him in when he tried to stop the pain. He hadn’t known then but Law had probably been the doctor that saved his life.

 

He yawned unable to keep sleep at bay. He tugged the bed covers around him and remembered what had happened at Law’s last night. He had regained consciousness at some point when Killer had placed him on the couch. Luffy knew he didn’t drink and would probably never do it but he had wanted to go camping with Law. The words of the conversation Killer and Law were having slowly started making sense.

 

“All I’m saying is give this kid a chance Law and see what happens.” Kid’s gruff voice sounded a little slurred.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Law’s cool voice was slurring heavily on his end.

 

“Why not.” Kid Kid asked.

 

“Because… I might really fall.” Was Law’s reply followed by a screech of a chair and heavy footsteps then some muffled sounds in another room.

 

“You hear that kid?” Kid’s voice was suddenly next to him. “You have a chance.” Kid laughed and then it goes blank again. He remembers later to have been woken up by Law telling him to use the bed and he’ll take the couch. They stumble and fall on the bed Law passes out and him trying to pull him up properly but his limbs felt heavy and he felt asleep again until the ringtone of Law’s phone wakes them up again. He smiled into the sheets glad to know about Law’s feelings and a bit sad to see Law unable to remember last night. He would however not give up.

 

The following morning Luffy is woken up by the smell of food floating in the air. His stomach growls loudly and prompts him into getting up. Yawning loudly he throws ont-shirt and makes his way towards the stairs down the kitchen where Ace was cooking breakfast.

 

“Ace! You’re home early.” Luffy sat on the dinning room table. “Bad night?”

 

“Not at all but Sabo is coming home today.” Ace said as he place some plates on the table and started eating. Those news made Luffy wade awake. 

 

“Really?! When?!” he shouted excitedly.

 

“His plane comes in later in the afternoon. Want to go pick him up?” Ace offered smiling at his overly enthusiastic brother. Luffy nodded and mumbled something incoherent with his mouth full of food. They ate breakfast at the normal fast rate pace that they were know for and just lounged around the house until Ace decided it was time to set out and get Sabo.

 

They called went out to the car and buckled in. Ace turned on the radio and fiddled with it until he found a song he was satisfied with. Luffy could barely contain himself in his seat. It had been a while since they’ve seen Sabo. He was always traveling the world helping out people in need in poor countries. They arrive on the airport and started looking for the flight where Sabo was supposed to come in with. Luffy was jumping in place trying to get a better view as the people started to get off the plane until he spotted him. He noticed Sabo’s trade mark top hat with his googles first before he saw him. His face lit up. 

 

“Sabo!” Luffy shouted as he wave his hands madly in the air. Several people gave him curies glances and some laughed, Ace just shook his hand. As soon as Sabo saw them he rushed towards them suitcase in trailing behind him.

 

“Luffy! Ace!” He said with a smile as he rushed towards them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter so fast! I thank you for all the Kudos. I was so inspired. Please comment and tell me what you think!


	8. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is ready to have a nice relaxing weekend with Sabo however it probably won't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm trash and haven't updated in a while but I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I was stuck with a block. So here have a chapter.

Their meeting at airport was filled with chatter and laughter, after they realized that they were making a scene in the middle of the airport they decided to leave. The drive home was loud and rowdy. Luffy was excited to see Sabo again. He hadn’t come back ever since last year when he had sent him a message. Sabo told them he had souvenirs for them and would give them as soon as they got home which made him even more ecstatic. The drive seemed short and when they started pulling up they noticed Garp's car in the drive way. Sabo came to a slow crawl infant of the house.

 

“How about we go out for lunch today?” Sabo suggested in a nervous tone. Luffy and Ace nodded quickly as Sabo sped away. Every time Sabo came over he made sure he was the one driving the siblings around, which Luffy didn’t get because they usually managed just fine driving themselves.  

 

“Where should we go?” Sabo asked sparing them a quick glance. 

 

“Sanji!” Luffy said excitedly. Ace and Sabo both laughed at his enthusiasm. 

 

“I guess we could do that. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.” Sabo said thoughtfully after he finished laughing. Luffy caught himself drooling a bit just by thinking of all the delicious things he was going to try to eat once they got to the restaurant. His attention started drifting towards all the menu dishes that could be possibilities in the near future. Ace and Sabo’s chatter became background noise as his thoughts started steering into a different direction than food. He thought about spotted hats and hints of shinning gold.

 

“Oi Luffy! Are you going to get out?” Ace asked as he popped in front of him. Luffy jumped at the sudden movements. 

 

“Food?! Where?!” Luffy looked around and realized that they were parked in front of the Baratie. He got out of the car quickly and made his way to the front door, straw hat trailing behind him. Ace and Sabo looked at each other for a brief moment before following after him. By the time they had caught up with Luffy they could see he was already making a ruckus with one of the hostesses. 

 

“We have to wait?” Luffy whined. The hostess looked troubled and tried to nicely tell Luffy that it wouldn’t be that long. Luffy tried not to look so defeated. 

 

“Oh my dear don’t worry about this neanderthal I will take care of it.” Sanji’s flattering voice came up from behind her. The waitress blushed a bit and nodded. “Oi, idiot, don’t make such a racket every time you come.” 

 

“Sanji!” Luffy cried out as he ran up to him earning himself a kick to the face from said chef. “Hurry up and make some food I’m starving.” Luffy urged him earning him another kick. 

 

“Fine. Come o- Sabo?” Sanji had finally noticed the third brother standing behind Ace. “Sabo it is you!” Sanji walked up to him and shook his hand. “It’s been a while!” Sanji enjoyed both of the older brothers company because they were always polite and well mannered a complete opposite to the energetic ball called their younger brother.

 

“It’s been a while Sanji.” Sabo said pleasantly. After they got the pleasantries out of the way Sanji ushered them to a table in the back. Sanji secretly liked to keep a table open for his friends in case any of them drop by, everyone knew but just chose to keep quiet. They got settled down and started scanning the menu’s that Sanji placed in front of them. They bickered for a while unavailable to come to a decision for the opening course. Sanji huffed in annoyance and just took the menus from them grumbling as he left for the kitchen.

 

“Wait Sanji! I haven’t decided what to get yet!” Luffy exclaimed after him.

 

“Shut up moron I’ll bring you something in a bit.” Sanji’s voice came from the kitchen. Some people chuckled at the exchange politely while others looked right out amused by the shenanigans of their little group. Sabo himself was holding back a chuckle. He had missed his brothers. 

 

“Settle down Luffy and let Sanji do what he does best.” Ace finally said growing tired with the sad glances Luffy kept throwing the kitchen. Sabo watched some more with a fond smile as his brothers started bickering back and forth. They only stopped bickering when Sanji came back with a lot of different plates filled with all kinds of different dishes. Sanji visibly flinch when he saw Luffy and Ace start to drool. He tried to quickly place the plates on the table but not before kicking Luffy a few times. He watched them dig into their food with a passion that only the brothers could manage, even Sabo.

 

The time in the restaurant went by in a flash and soon the brothers were full and patting down their belies. They all left contempt sighs and just enjoyed the feeling of being full until Luffy started to get restless. Sabo got up to pay the bill followed by his brothers. Sanji watched the brothers walk out, it never ceased to amuse him when he caught sight of the three brothers together. They were as different as their hats and yet so similar it was scary sometimes. 

 

Sabo slipped into the driver seat while Ace rode shotgun leaving Luffy to take the back seat again. The atmosphere in the car quickly changed into a gloomy one when they settled down. They knew Garp was home and didn’t want to see him yet, however, they could not evade it forever. The drive to the house felt extremely short and Luffy wasn’t looking forward to seeing the old man again.

 

When they arrived the it was getting dark and the living room lights were on. Sabo swallowed loudly. The last time Sabo had come over he had been in a hurry and didn’t have enough time exchange pleasantries with the man; He was mentally trying to prepare himself for the worst.

 

“We’re home old man!” Luffy called out when he crashed into the house rapidly making his way upstairs and into the safety of his room. Ace and Sabo were not as lucky as him. Luffy could hear Garp from his room saying something to his brothers. He plopped down on the bed feeling a bit drained from the days events. He could feel his stomach start to rumble and groaned. Food sounded good right about now, he still had room in his stomach for a bit more dessert, but he didn’t want to risk running into Garp at the moment. He curled into his bed and yawned. 

 

 

“Luffy dinner time!” Luffy felt himself being jolted awake by Ace’s shout from outside his room. He quickly jumped out of the bed and zipped passed Ace and ran towards the kitchen in search of the delectable smell that filled his nostrils. He didn’t remember when but at some point he had fallen asleep. Sabo and Garp were already at the table digging into the food. Luffy grabbed a plate and proceeded to pile food onto it.

 

“Don’t eat it all!” Ace told Luffy as soon as he got inside the dinning room and then proceeded to do the same thing Luffy had done moments earlier with the food. Garp gave them all a quiet look and then just dug in into his food. Dinner was loud and quiet at the same time; it seemed like always, however, there was a bit of tension underneath that even Luffy could sense. He finished eating and quickly went back to his room. He knew it was bad to leave Sabo face Garp’s wrath by himself but he had other things in his mind. 

 

He sat down the desk that sat by his window and pulled out his laptop from his discarded backpack. He knew that his paper wasn’t due until next week but with Garp being here there was no way he could go out at this time. Resigned to do homework he quickly opened his word software and started to think of what to type. He swiped over and opened his search engine determined to start looking up reference material for his paper. 

 

He typed in a few different articles and wrote down a few reference points however after ten minutes of that he found himself researching a certain doctor in the city. Surprisingly the search came up empty with the search word being ‘Torao.’ Luffy gave an impatient huff and tried typing ‘Tra-guy,” which also came up empty. Realizing what he was doing Luffy shut off his computer and stepped out of his room with the intent of getting a snack. 

 

“So tell me what did you come here for?” Garp’s strong voice floated up from the living room.

 

“What? I can’t come see my brother’s whenever I want?” Sabo’s quiet voice questioned slightly defensive. 

 

“Yes you can, however, this time you brought luggage with the intention to stay. Remember thought I might be old you brat it doesn’t mean I don’t see what’s going on.” Garp grunted. Luffy could hear Sabo sigh.

 

“I am honestly here to see Luffy and Ace.” Some silence followed that statement until Sabo continued. “I guess I might also be on a small assignment which requires Ace’s connections-“ Luffy hadn’t realized that he was leaning a little too far and managed to stub his toe on the corner of the stair case. Before he could make a sound there was a hand over his mouth and saw Ace give him a quiet signal and motion towards his room. Luffy nodded and made his way back towards his room.

 

“So my connections, huh?” was the last thing Luffy heard as he closed the door and threw himself on his bed curling up. His foot hurt and he wanted to know more about what Sabo was doing here. He shrugged and felt sleep crawling up on him. He was never really good with thinking about things that people deemed ‘complicated’ because there was no reason for them to be complicated. Simple and straightforward was always the way to solve everything. 

 

 

Luffy felt himself be awaken the next morning by the raging growls his stomach was making. He jumped out of bed and catching a small whiff of something in the air. Running quickly towards the smell of food in the kitchen he recognized a specific scent. There was something really familiar to it that he loved.

 

“Sanji’s food!” he exclaimed happily. He saw Sanji surrounded by a lot of different dishes and started to reach for whatever was nearest to him. Sanji smacked his hand with a stick he kept around the Monkey household for such occasions and glared at him. Sanji dropped by to cook their meals every now and then thanks to Garp hiring him as a part time cook whenever he wasn’t home knowing full well the disaster Luffy and Ace could cause in the kitchen. Luffy enjoyed coming home on the weekends for this sole reason; Even though they were roommates somehow the food was always so much fancier and plentiful at home than at the dorms.  

 

“You touch something when I’m not done yet, I swear I will make sure to kick your ass to next year.” Sanji threatened. Luffy pouted and slowly walked back to the dinning room where he sat down still pouting. “Are you coming back to the dorms today?” Sanji asked glancing upstairs for a brief second. Luffy nodded vigorously. 

 

“Is Sanji here today?” Sabo’s sleepy voice cut through their conversation he was followed by a very sleepy looking Ace. 

 

“Good morning to you.” Sanji said as he meticulously worked in the kitchen. He received a few grunts so he placed some coffee in front of the two brothers and a cup of juice in front of Luffy. They each took their cup happily before taking a sip. Sanji could easily see the two older brothers starting to perk up with the help of the coffee. 

 

Slowly the brother’s started making small talk after a few seconds of waking up with the coffee. Soon their small talk turned to a full blown out brother’s squabble about something that Sanji couldn’t possibly bring himself to care about. The chattered died abruptly when he heard the brother’s cry in pain, sparing a quick glance from the sizzling dish he was working on, he saw Garp taking a seat not the other side of the table grumbling as he unfolded the newspaper. The brothers sat there letting small whines of pain and Sanji saw that as his cue to start serving breakfast.

 

Once again the dinning room became loud with the sounds of viciously devoured food. No matter how many times he saw Luffy he could still not get over seeing all three brothers together with their monster appetite. Either way it made him happy to see the brothers always enjoyed his food. Breakfast went by quickly and Luffy rushed back up stairs and gathered all his belongings and went out to Sanji’s car in record time.

 

“Bye Mr. Garp, Ace, Sabo.” Sanji waved goodbye and drove away with Luffy bouncing in his seat. “I take it you couldn’t get away from Garp fast enough?” Sanji joked.Luffy shrugged.

 

“He just goes on and on about him wanting us to be well standing members of society with res-resapn-respossss.”

 

“Okay I get it.” Sanji cut him off sure that if he didn’t Luffy was going to hurt himself somehow. Luffy was eager to get back to the dorm and take a nap and maybe eat some more. When they got back to the dorm the stumbled upon Nami and Robin hanging outside of the dorms with a very disgruntled Zoro.

 

“Nami swan! Dear Robin!” Sanji called out as soon as he got out of the car. Luffy could never understand why Sanji acted different towards the girls but he supposed if that made him happy then there was nothing wrong with it. He joined them where they seemed to have a very animated chat about something that didn’t seem that interesting. He started to doze off until he felt someone start to pull him inside the dorms. 

 

In the end his dorm was crowded with almost everyone except Brook, who was busy with some gig, Franky, they already knew Sunday’s were not usually good for him, and Robin, who left early due to a busy morning schedule the next day. The rest of the guys enjoyed playing around well into midnight until everyone started to go back home or to their dorms. Luffy barely remembered being hustled into his room half awake. Luffy never got tired of hanging out with their friends andtreasured every time they spent together. 

 

 

The following week was full of classes and track practice, by the end of the week he could practically feel himself wanting to do something fun. He was on his way back to the dorms with Zoro after walking around for half an hour, to what was supposed to be a five minute walk, to the dorm, Luffy felt something vibrate on his shorts’ pocket. Everyone always seemed to look at him curiously with his shorts and sandals but he had grown used to it. He knew Ace and him had higher body temperature than most so it was a bit harder for them to be cold, hence the need for Ace to walk around shirtless most of the time. Luffy could relate there. It was Thursday and he was already wanting to go home now that he knew that Garp was gone again and he could hangout with Sabo in peace.

 

“Huh..? Yeah? This is Monkey D. Luffy the man who will be king of the pirates!” Luffy exclaimed into the phone. He fumbled around with his phone a bit until he could hear the person on the other side properly. 

 

“…recently?” the voice ended with a questioning tone.

 

“Huh… What?” Luffy asked confused. 

 

“It’s me Killer. I was wondering if you had seen Law recently?” Killer asked with a bit of concern.

 

“Torao? Hmmm… not since…” Luffy blushed slightly remembering how he woke up next to him and then about the parking lot moment. “No I haven’t seen him since that time at the restaurant?”

 

“Is that meant to be a question Luffy?” Killer asked a bit confused with Luffy’s response.

 

“No sorry I haven’t seen him recently.” Luffy answered blush vanishing with his previous thoughts. “Why is there something wrong?” Luffy asked with a serious tone.

 

“We’re not really sure yet. I got a call from Penguin and he said that Law hasn’t shown up for work this week. We’re about to go drop by his apartment.” Killer ended with a sigh.

 

“Can I go to?” Luffy asked. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he needed to make sure Law was alright in person.

 

“Yeah that’ll be fine. Are you at the college right now?” Killer asked him.

 

“Yeah.” Luffy replied a bit lost.

 

“Okay meet us by the entrance we’re on our way.” Killer hung up after that. Luffy was left there unsure of what to do first. He looked at Zoro who just rolled his eyes and stretched out his hand.

 

“Give me your backpack I’ll take it back to the dorm.” Luffy smiled widely and pushed his backpack into Zoro’s waiting hand and ran towards the college entrance to wait for Killer. When he got there he started wondering who else might be with Killer at this moment. More importantly where was Law? Was he missing? Had something happened to him? Should they even be concern? 

 

He sat down by the parking lot on the sidewalk. There were times where Ace would leave the house for several days at a time and came back just fine afterwards. Even Sabo who was gone months always came back fine. Garp wasn’t even most of the time. He wasn’t sure if maybe his family was the one that wasn’t normal at this point. He shrugged to himself. It didn’t matter as long as they were always together in the end. 

 

“Space out a lot recently?” Luffy jumped from the sudden intrusion on his thoughts. He looked up and saw Kid smiling at him from the inside of a blue decked out jeep.

 

“No.” Luffy answered with a bit of a pout. Kid smirked at him and motioned for him to get on. He climbed into the car and they sped off.

 

“We have nothing to worry about.” Luffy said after a few minutes of being quiet. 

 

“Yeah Law can take care of himself.” Kid agreed.

 

“Well Penguin seems to be in a fuss and doesn’t have a key to Law’s apartment like we do so he asked that we at least drop by.” Killer said while he skillfully weaved between cars on the road.

 

“He’s fine. Penguin just likes to be in everyones business… like someone else I know…” Kid muttered the last part quietly.

 

“What was that?” Killer asked sparing a quick glance at Kid.

 

“Nothing. Oh look at that we have arrived.” Kid smirked and got out of the car as soon as Killer parked. Luffy and Killer followed right behind him into the apartment building. Luffy noticed everyone giving them weird looks. They made the way towards the elevator and pressed the button until they heard the ding. 

 

“Luffy?” Nami’s shocked voiced startled him. “What are you doing here? Today isn’t the day we’re supposed to feed you is it?”

 

“Is Sanji here?” Luffy asked.

 

“No.” Nami answered.

 

“Aw. No meat.” Luffy said disappointed. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Nami visibly paled.

 

“The elevator is about to close.” Killer said in a matter-of-fact voice.

 

“L-Luffy who are your friends?” Nami asked in a shaken voice. Kid snorted and Killer tried not to laugh out loud. People’s reactions to them was always a riot when Kid didn’t beat the shit out of them.

 

“Oh! Nami they are Kid and Killer we’re here to see Torao.” Luffy explained easily. Nami liked and hated that side of Luffy because he never explained things properly leaving them with the enigma of trying to figure out what he meant.. 

 

“Your friends are very interesting…hehehe…Hello.” Luffy’s friends never ceased to amaze her, sometimes she wondered where Luffy found all his friends. “I’m Nami Luffy’s friend.” She offered her hand although a bit shaky. They shook hands and she realized that maybe one of them should pressed a button in the elevator and get out instead of holding it up. “Did you say that you were here to see Law?” Nami asked after all the pleasantries were out of the way.

 

“Yeah. Freaking Penguin said he hasn’t been showing up for work recently.” Kid answered in a bored tone. 

 

“Now that you mentioned it I haven’t seemed him for a few days.” Nami said as if thinking out loud to herself. The elevator’s doors opened at Law’s floor and they all stepped out. Nami wasn’t sure why she went with them but figured this was going to be more interesting than going out shopping for the moment. Luffy and Nami let Kid lead the way towards Law’s door where he pulled out a key ring filled with a lot of different kinds of keys. 

 

“Ahem.” Killer pushed Kid out of the way and quickly unlocked the door. 

 

“Since when do you have a key?” Kid accused. 

 

“You were taking too long.” Killer stepped into the apartment. Nami’s eyes went wide. The apartment was gorgeous almost as good as Robin’s except it felt a bit inhabited. Killer and Kid walked around the apartment for a bit leaving Nami and Luffy in the leaving room. Luffy was at a lost on what to do while Nami just gawked at the place. 

 

“Killer I think we have a problem.” Kid said after he returned from one of the hallways. Killer who had been in the kitchen just let out a sound of confirmation. “I think there is something wrong, maybe Penguin was right to be concerned.” They went back into the living room and saw Kid flash something in front of them. It was Law’s cellphone and car keys.

 

“You’re right the trash hasn’t even been taken out in while.” Killer reported.

 

“There is also some dirty laundry and no signs that Law has been here in a while. His work stuff is still here.” Kid motioned towards the bags that were on the couch. “Bepo is nowhere to be seen either.” Killer’s eyes landed on Nami and Luffy who looked a bit confused at his words.

 

“Law likes to keep his house very neat, so this for him would be dirty, and Bepo his dog is nowhere to be seen.” Killer explained. Luffy just picked his nose while Nami looked a bit thoughtful.

 

“Then could we assume he’s been missing for a while then?” She finally asked after a few seconds.

 

“Not sure. Give me a second.” Killer took Law’s phone from Kid’s hand and walked towards the only sofa in the living room retrieving something from beside it. 

 

“Should we be touching his things?”Nami asked a bit skeptical. 

 

“On normal circumstances no, however, being that he is not here at the moment to bitch about it I see no harm.” Killer said with a wicked grin. Luffy smiled back and gave small laugh. Nami opted to shake her head and just focus on whatever Killer was doing with the small device.

 

They heard a faint sound as the phone came to life and waited until the phone finished turning on to start messing with it until it started vibrating non stop. All sorts of voice mails and messages started popping up. Killer waited until the phone stop vibrating uncontrollably to finally scroll through it. “It would seem that he didn’t check any of the texts and voicemail since Friday.” 

 

“Then we can assumed he hasn’t been home since Friday?” Nami asked. Kid scratched his head and pondered for a while longer while Nami waked around the apartment. Law really did have a nice apartment. Clean well furnished and stylish. It almost seemed like it was from one of the tv shows that often televised homes on sale. She started opening some rooms until she stumbled on what seemed like Law’s room. She smiled to herself and was about to enter when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” Kid’s voice was low and full of suspicion. She turned around slowly afraid that if she made one wrong move she would be skinned alive. 

 

“I just wanted to see if anything looked out of place just in case he was robbed.” Nami said a bit nervously. Kid glared at her and Nami could feel sweat starting to form on her forehead. 

 

“Don’t go in there. Law hates intruders.” Reaching around her he closed the door shut and walked away. Nami sighed and followed after him. When they went back into the living room Killer was on the phone with Luffy nowhere to be seen.

 

_CRASH_

 

“The _hell?!_ ”Kid exclaimed running into the kitchen. What he saw was utter chaos. The kitchen looked like it was ravaged completely and in the middle of it there was luffy with a broken cup. He stared at them with a sheepish look face not knowing what to do until Nami went over there and smacked him on the head.

 

“Luffy what are you doing?” She screeched. Kid was just gaping at him. Luffy rubbed where he was hit and whined about something but stopped when Killer walked in to the room. Luffy noticed Killer shake his head before going back to the conversation he was having.

 

“Well I guess all we have to do is come tomorrow to confirm that he is still missing since we don’t know exactly when he went missing and I doubt we can give the police a repot until we are sure he’s been missing for 48 hours.” Killer said to the other person on the line. Kid gave a low growl at that. Killer seem unperturbed by Kid’s actions and continued his conversation as if he Kid wasn’t in the room. “Who knows maybe Law will show up by tomorrow.” Killer’s shoulder made a half shrug gesture. Kid just glared the kind of glare he used on people to scare them away. Nami shivered a bit and noticed that Killer was either used to it or just didn’t care for it.

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Kid demanded after he hung up. Killer let out and incredibly long sigh at that and looked as he was about to speak to a child instead of a full grown, terrifying, man.

 

“Think about it for a second before you do something rash. I remember about you telling me that he used to pull shit like this before so before you go out and look for him _wait_ until tomorrow when we are certain he is gone alright?” Killer said with a tone full of exasperation. Kid looks like he could careless what Killer has to say but before he can say anything he is interrupted by Nami. 

 

“Killer is right on this one. Anyways someone needs to stay the night here in case law can’t get inside his apartment.” Luffy instantly raises his hand. and Nami rolls her eyes. “Luffy you can’t skip practice tomorrow.” Nami points out. Luffy pouts a bit but suddenly he gets a look on his face that only spells trouble.

 

“Buuuut Nami Traffy is missing!” Luffy whined and she just gets the sudden urge to smack him into next week. 

 

“Who is your coach tomorrow?” 

 

“Kuzan.” He responds after a bit of what Nami likes to think as ‘painful thinking’ on Luffy’s part because of the way he scrunches up his face.

 

“You never told us you played a sport.” Killer interjects a bit interested. He guessed that explained how Luffy could eat and still not gain weight.

 

“I do track.” Luffy answers with a shrug. 

 

“That is the only thing you are good at if you ask me.” Nami mumbles and Luffy just laughs. “That’s how he’s going to college, through a track scholarship, other than that I’m pretty sure he would fail if it wasn’t for all of us helping in everything else.” Kid just lets out an impressed whistle.

 

“I guess take out is in order then,” Killer said after he’s done staring at Luffy up and down, “we’ll drop you off after that at home.” Luffy looks bit put out after hearing that. “You’re welcome to come back tomorrow and check in case Law comes back. We’ll be here.” Luffy gives a quick nod at that.

 

Killer orders Chinese which seemed to delight Luffy to no ends, anything having to do with food always delighted him. They ate, surprisingly with Luffy around, quietly and Nami couldn’t help but feel the unanswered questions in the air. Where was Law? Was he really missing? Is he ever going to comeback?

 

After the food was done, rather fast thanks to Luffy trying to steal from everyone else, Killer decided to drive Luffy back to the dorms. Nami said her goodbyes and went back to the apartment she shared with Robin. Kid was left to clean up the mess that they had left. He went about it quietly and cautiously not wanting to have an accidental spill or an even bigger mess in Law’s apartment. He knew that if he did that Law would bitch at him for days. _Where are you ya bastard?_ Kid wondered.

 

Kid thought back to their college days when they had just met and about his first impression of Law. They had met at an underground motorcycle racing match. Law had won having pulled the most ridiculous and dangerous stunt at the last curb with the cops on their tail. He clearly remembered thinking that Law was one crazy motherfucker. Shaking his head with a small smile at the past he finished cleaning all the mess he sat down and let out a long tired sigh. He knew what he must look like, overreacting and stuff, but he knew the kind of things Law had done in the past and was just simply scared for him and there were a few things that could scare Kid. Hell he didn’t even go by Law when he met him. He went by another name which had puzzled the hell out of Kid at first until he heard his story.

 

Kid sat up abruptly and went to the kitchen in search for some alcohol to help him relax. After rummaging for a few minutes he finally found something suited to his taste and went back to the living room. He needed to relax and trust in Law. He briefly wondered if his actions were hurting Killer. 

 

He had told Killer about Law, with Law’s permission of course, which he had seemed to take in stride. He even told him about their brief hookup in college making several assurances later that he was not in love with Law but did feel overprotective of him like an older brother. He took another swing at the bottle in his hands and closed his eyes.

 

“Drinking already?” Killer mused. Kid opened his eyes heavy with sleep. He looked around until he finally focused on Killer and saw that he had blankets in his hands. Kid groaned and just got comfortable on the couch; they knew better than to use Law’s bed.He felt Killer drape the blanket on him and turn off the lights. Kid heard more rustling somewhere near him and then a contempt sigh left out by Killer.

 

“You know he can take care of himself. I’m sure he’s alright.” Killer’s voice was low and Kid sincerely hoped for Law’s sake that he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and Kudos. I love your thoughts on this!


	9. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing person's report is made in the hope's to find Law.

College classes seemed to last forever for Luffy on Friday and when they were finally over he had to rush to practice. He went into the locker rooms to change into his practice clothes for the day. He sighed as he shut his locker. He really wanted to head over to Law’s apartment right away but was sure he would get chewed out by the coach; For once he wished he didn’t have to practice today. 

 

Running had always been his favorite thing to do since he was young. Running was something that he and his brothers did when they were younger. He liked to think of them as adventurous kids who liked to explore. Garp, however, would disagree at every chance calling troublemakers. Remembering the past always brought a smile to his face; despite all the hardships he would not changed it for anything. Even when his brothers dreams split them apart he kept running because every time he ran he remembered the past with his brothers.

 

It had been Nami in high school who had convinced him to try out for the track team. She had apparently wanted to win a bet which she had made with the class about Luffy being able to beat the track team. She had begged him until she had finally offered to feed him if he won. Sparked by the words food Luffy had thought that he might as well give it a try. He had challenged them after school one day while they were practicing and had won by a landslide. After that he got hounded by the school coach to join the track team until he finally relented. Looking back on it Luffy is glad he joined the track team, he got to do what he loved and got treated for food when he won. The collage scholarship was just a plus in the end.

 

“Luffy why are you just standing around in here…? Trying to slack off today?” Kuzan's voice came from the entrance. Luffy smiled sheepishly and closed his locker door. He shook his head, lifted both of his hands, and smacked his cheeks trying to motivate himself.

 

“No way!” Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed his track shoes and headed outside. After switching shoes on the track he started stretching and getting ready to run a few laps around the track as warm up.

 

“Today is distance Luffy!” Kuzan called after him. He popped his earbuds in his ears and selected a special playlist Zoro had made for him for whenever he ran and waved at him his understanding.Luffy was used to be sent running alone since he practice long distance most of the time. Short distance was what he did best but his long distance was a bit harder for him to do. Nearing the end of cross country he knew he should try to practice a bit more, but Torao’s situation kept nagging in the back of his mind.

 

After a few laps Luffy deemed himself sufficiently warmed up to run a few miles around the university. By the time he was done with his routine the sun was setting and he was sticky with sweat. As he got closer to the track he could see Nami’s car parked near it and she was waiting for him by the locker doors.

 

“Hey Luffy! Are about done?!” Luffy removed his earbuds and nodded vigorously. She nodded and walked back towards her car to wait for him. Luffy quickly peeled off his sweaty clothes from practice and hoped into the shower along with the rest of the guys that had practice short distance in the track. He had to admit that he was rushing a lot more than usually because usually he made conversation with the guys about the weekend plans and what not.

 

“Leaving already?” A tall blond called after him. His name was something really fancy but Luffy could only remember him as Cabbage.

 

“Yeah!” Luffy’s voice came out muffle while he was trying to put on his shirt and pants at the same time.

 

“You have plans already? No doubt something stupid to make yourself stand out.” Cabbage prattled on and Luffy just opted to ignore him inferior of putting on his clothes.

 

“See you!” He dashed out quickly cutting off Cabbage.

 

“Wai-“ Luffy ran towards Nami’s car and quickly hopped on wanting to get to Law’s as quickly as possible. Nami sped off. The ride to Law’s apartment felt eternal to Luffy. When they got there Luffy just rushed into the building and ran up the stairs towards Law’s floor; the elevator was much too slow for his liking. Luffy got to the floor and quickly went to knock on Law’s door hoping that Law would answer it, instead he felt disappointed when Killer answer it.

 

“You’re here. Come in.” Killer stepped aside to let Luffy in. “Where is your friend from yesterday?” 

 

“Nami?” Luffy said a bit puzzled and looked behind him to realize that Nami was no there. “On the elevator?” He said. Kid just rolled his eyes at him from the couch. 

 

“So where is Torao?” Luffy asked still feeling a bit hopeful as he walks into the living room with Killer behind him. 

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble but we still have not located him. As you can see he didn’t come home last night.” Luffy wasn’t sure if he heard a bit of worry in his voice. He wanted to see Law.

 

“A police officer is here to get his description since it’s been two whole days that we can’t reach him.” Killer’s voice floats in from the kitchen. The knock from the door cuts off any type of response. Luffy rushes towards it without regard of Kid and Killer. He wretched the door open to reveal a grey haired cop with not just one, but two cigars in his mouth. Luffy instantly thought that was the coolest thing ever.

 

“You the cop they sent?” Kid’s gruff voice pipes up. The grey haired man gave a grunt of affirmation. 

 

“You know sir it is customary to introduce ourselves in order to get our assignment started.” A young woman beside him piped up. Kid raised an eyebrow. “Good evening I am detective Tashigi and this is detective Smoker. We are here to gather information on the person you reported missing a Mr. Trafalgar?” She took out a notepad and a pen as if preparing to write. 

 

“Come in detectives take a sit. Water?” Killer asked. Detective Smoker and Tashigi walked inside and followed Luffy into the living room. Killer went back into the kitchen and Kid just frowned.

 

“Could you please describe him to us?” Detective Tashigi answered.

 

“Here.” Kid gave them a picture of Law. Personally Luffy thought that the picture did not do justice to Law. He had a brief flashback to that moment in the parking lot and felt butterflies in his stomach. 

 

“I think I’ve seen his picture before. Oh! Detective Smoker he’s that heart surgeon! I’ve heard about it him.” Detective Tashigi started to take in his surroundings. “So you said that according to you guys he has been missing for more than two days right?”

 

“When we arrived in the house nothing was out of place even his keys and wallet were here.”

Killer said as he place cups of water in front of the detectives. 

 

“Well that is pretty suspicious. Are you sure he-“ Detective Smoker couldn’t finish his sentence the front door slammed.

 

“Is he here yet?” Sachi’s loud voice was heard before he came into view.

 

“Why does it smell like a chimney in here?” Penguin’s voice was significantly less alarmed but more weary than anything else. Sachi stopped in his track when he noticed the detectives sitting in the living room. 

 

“I take it he didn’t come home last night then?” Penguin gently guided Sachi to an empty chair.

 

“And who might you be?” Detective Tashigi asked.

 

“We’re friends of Dr. Trafalgar and fellow coworkers at the hospital.” Sachi answered in a low voice. “Please tell me you will find him.” 

 

“Of course they will. It will give a bad reputation to the city police if they don’t.” Robin’s cool voice sounded very clearly from the living room. 

 

“That’s right!” Nami chipped in from behind her. 

 

“Well, well this just keep getting better and better.” Detective Smoker grumbled. Luffy happily skipped over to them having spotted the bags of food they were carrying. How they sometimes seem to move without sound was always a mystery for Luffy but he knew they were magical that way. He started to opened up the boxes of fast food and discovering the contents inside. The smell of food reminded Luffy how famished he was and he proceded to try and eat from everything. Time seemed to go by fast because next thing he knew the detectives were saying their goodbyes and leaving.

 

“We will give it our best to look for him and keep you updated.” Detective Tashigi said before leaving. 

 

“I have no doubt officers of your caliber can get this done.” Robin said in her cryptic voice. Luffy could visible see Detective Tashigi stiffened at that before she gave a small smile.

 

 

 

________________________________

 

They walked out of the apartments as fast as they could. Smoker could not believe his horrible luck. This was the last time he was going to do something like this. He was sick and tire of the higher ups playing around with civilian lives.

 

“Captain Smoker was it really necessary to go undercover for this investigation?” Tashigi asked after they were outside on the street. 

 

“Don’t worry about it and let me see your notes and picture that you got.” Smoker grunted out. As Tashigi fumbled around in her pockets Smoker looked around and spotted a small coffee shop in the corner.

 

“Here you go sir.” She said as she held out the items to him.

 

“Tashigi I want some coffee from that store. Here go get some.” He handed her some bills as he took the notes and picture from her. She nodded and ran off towards the coffee shop. Smoker saw her go and waited until she was inside to take out his cellphone. He dialed the number he knew from memory and waited.

 

“Well that took a lot longer than I thought it would.” The voice on the other side said.

 

“Would it matter how long it took?” Smoker asked a bit annoyed. 

 

“Not really.” The person replied cooly.

 

“Anyways you were right. They wanted to file a missing report. This doctor is loved by a lot of people some harmless… some not. Like yourself.” Smoker said.

 

“Oh? Like who?” the voice inquired.

 

“Nico Robin.” Smoker confirmed. There was a paused before the other person gave a laugh.

 

“I am sorry Smoker for putting you in this position specially with someone as dangerous as her. However, I can assure you this will be over by tomorrow.” The person assured him. Despise this Smoker still did not feel right doing something like this. 

 

“So I am to take no action what so ever on this case?” Smoker asked.

 

“That is correct. Until next time.” The call cut off and Smoker was left with a bad taste in his mouth. He looked up and saw Tashigi at the cashier paying for coffee. Smoker quickly ripped the notes and picture and threw them in the nearest trash can.

 

“Captain! Here, coffee. So what’s next on the investigation?” She asked while taking a sip of what Smoker could clearly smell was not coffee.

 

“Nothing. We are going back to the station and letting someone else handle it.” Smoker said as he walked back to the car.

 

“But sir-“ Tashigi was cut off by the look Smoker gave her. “Very well, but I want to drive back.”

 

“No.”

 

_______________________________________

 

 

“Luffy the food is meant for all of us.” Nami smacked him. 

 

“Ow! Nami I’m starving.”Luffy whined still chewing through food.

 

“It’s alright Nami I have already called for pizza.” Robin said.

 

“That is all fine and all but why are you guys here?” Kid asked a bit exasperated.

 

“I’m glad you asked. Nami and I have decided to help you with a small search party.” Robin explain.

 

“That will be a lot of help thanks.” Killer said in between mouthfuls. 

 

“Alright now that that’s out of the way. Let’s wait until the rest get here to divide up the search parties.” Nami suggested. Although anything that Nami said always sounded more like and order than a suggestion.

 

“Ooooh! Who else is coming?” Luffy asked a bit excited.

 

“How about everyone?” Ace said as he walked into the living room and plopped into the couch with Marco behind him. 

 

“How do you people keep getting inside this house? I was sure I locked the door when the detectives left.” Kid looked at all of them with accusing eyes.

 

“What can I say Kiddo I’ve got magic fingers.” Ace wriggled his fingers at him in a taunting manner. Marco and Nami rolled their eyes at him. Another knock on the door had Kid tensing up.

 

“I’ll get it.” Killer volunteered. He opened the door and saw Zoro standing there with another blonde man. “Zoro! You’re here. I didn’t expect to see you here and this is?” 

 

“Well when the witch calls there is no escape.” Zoro gruntled unhappily. 

 

“Hello I’m Sanji. Zoro’s roommate.” Sanji said as he exhaled from his cigarette. 

 

“Killer. Come in.” They stepped inside and Killer herd the elevator door ding. 

 

“Are you sure we’re on the right floor bro?” 

 

“I am positive Miss Nami always gives flawless directions. Yohohoho!” 

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Can I help you?” Killer asked. 

 

“Guys you made it!” Nami cried out from behind Killer. Her voice made him wince a little and he suddenly got an urge to rub at his ear.

 

“Ah! Miss Nami! We found you!” The tall man with an afro exclaimed. He had a cane and a guitar case strapped to his backand clothed with what Killer would like to call the most outrageous color combinations ever. What made Killer raise his eyebrows was the man behind the afro man. This guy just blew the other guy away with his outrageousness.

 

“Brook! Franky! Quickly come in!” She waved at them and ushered them in. Killer just kind of move out of the way for them and closed the door when they had safely passed through. 

 

“Are there any more of your friends in the way?” Kid asked eye everyone that was in the house currently.

 

“Nope. Chopper and Usopp are at the dorms they’ve got classes tomorrow morning.” Nami reported before taking out a big map of the city and placing it on the table. “So let’s get started.”

 

Luffy was never good at planning and even worse at sticking around with the plan. He was more interested in Torao’s house. Now that he was actually paying attention he noticed how neat and clean it was. The place was really cool with all kinds of paintings, pictures, and statues, that like fragile to the touch. He was almost afraid to touch them in case he could brake them and incur Torao’s anger when got back. Luffy was sure they would find Torao. He got up and looked around the apartment some more while the others discussed the plan of action.

 

“So this is where the mystery man lives.” Luffy turned his head slightly and saw Ace grin. “Quite the loaded guy wouldn’t you say?” Luffy frowned. “Woah there. All I’m saying is if you have thought of kidnapping yet.” 

 

“Don’t say that Ace. That’s not funny.” Marco’s low voice made Ace jump a little.

 

“Torao is fine. We’ll find him.” Luffy affirmed them.

 

“Yeah you guys!” Nami chipped in. “Now take this picture and go to your designed are. If you need anything you got mine and Killer’s number.” Luffy nodded and started to make his way towards the door before Robin stopped him.

 

“Luffy I think it is best if you stay here with me and Nami. In case Torao comes back. Wouldn’t you like to be here if he does?” Luffy nodded vigorously.

 

“Well Heat and Wire are already out and looking in they’re assign section of the city. Let’s go Kid.” Killer nodded at Luffy and wave goodbye.

 

“Laters.” Kid called as he waved.

 

They left and suddenly Luffy realized that he had been duped into staying behind. He gave name his best puppy face look and she gave a heavy sigh.

“No Luffy. There is no way I am letting you loose into the city.” Luffy groaned and went over to the dinning table. Food always made everything better. 

 

The hours seemed to tricky on by slowly for Luffy. He didn’t want to admit the slight bit of worry he had in the back of his mind. He spent most of the day and part of the night on the couch with his homework, insistence of Robin, and his iPod. At one point he must have dozed off because next thing he knows the smell of food woke him up.

 

“Sanji fooooooood!”

 

“How does know that? I was pretty sure he was dead to the world before he started cooking!” Penguin wondered. Zoro shrugged and continued drinking from what Luffy could probably guess was booze. 

 

“We don’t even wonder anymore.” Sanji said as he came out with different dishes in his hands. Luffy rushed to the table and sat down. Everyone was already in some sort of chair waiting for food. Luffy glanced at the clock by the entrance and noticed it was four in the morning. He must have been knocked out around four to five hours. He looked around and noticed that everyone looked tired and down. The search must not have gone well at all. The food that Sanji always made was delicious and he was always eager to eat it. Luffy started to shovel food into his mouth as soon as it was put down on the table. He even started stealing from everyone who wasn’t on guard with their plate. 

 

The mood lifted after he got caught by Kid and they started roughhousing around the table. Despite Sanji’s clear hate for that around the table. Forks went flying and liquids were spilt before Sanji kicked them all. After that meal they all went to the living room to sit down and discuss their findings on their search and plan the next days search parties. 

 

 

___________________________________

 

 

He hated that those types of cars. Limousines to be exact. They made him feel claustrophobic and gave him a sense of faux riches. If it was up to him he would never voluntarily ride them but no the world didn’t work that way. At least Bepo seemed to be enjoying the ride in it. He gave a small smile towards him.

 

“You’ve changed a bit in these years.”

 

“Humans tend to evolve the older they get.” Law replied quickly wiping the smile off his face. 

 

“You’ve been so cold towards me this whole trip. Did you really not enjoy our vacation?”

 

“It was kidnapping not a vacation.” Law argued. He was tired and quite honestly his patience was wearing thin. Spending long periods of time with this man was not very pleasant for Law. It had been years since he last had seen him.

 

“We’re here.”

 

“About time.” Once the limousine stopped infant of his apartment complex he quickly got out. “Let’s go Bepo.” The chauffeur got out and place some suitcases next to him before getting back behind the wheel.

 

“This is not the final time we will see each other Law. Until next time.” With those parting words the limousine sped off. Law glared at the retreating form of the car until it turned a corner out of eye sight. He grabbed the suit cases and headed into the apartment building. 

 

“Mr. Trafalgar is that you?” the security guy asked with a bit of an astonished sound to his voice.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked a bit puzzled.

 

“N-no it’s just that you were reported missing yesterday. Is all.” He stated. Law raised an eyebrow. He was reported _missing_? It had to be Sachi. He waved away the security guard’s worries and made his way towards the elevator. 

 

He was only gone for one week surely that was not a cause for concern. He was pretty sure he had left before for a longer period of time. The elevator dinged and the doors were opened on his floor. He slowly made his way towards his apartment weary from his unexpected travels. He went to open his door but remembered that he had left his keys inside the apartment that day. If Sachi or Penguin had been here then they must have locked the door. He gave it a go anyways and was slightly surprised to see that the door was unlocked. Bepo rushed inside first and Law followed slowly after him. What waited for him inside was shocking.

 

There on his living room there were several people sleeping. He recognize Kid, Killer, Penguin, and Sachi but the rest were a bit of a blur in his mind. He was not prepared to see this many people here in his apartment. He suppressed the urge to groan. Then he noticed a dark head of hair and realized it was Mr. Portgas, Luffy’s brother. He scanned the rest of the faces to make sure if Luffy was in there but to no vail. He was a bit shocked at how disappointed he actually felt at that. It wasn’t long before Bepo made people stir when he started sniffing them.A few groans were heard before people realized that there was something different. 

 

“Boss! You’re here!” Sachi was the first one to get up and rush over towards him. “Where were you? We were so worried!”

 

“I’m fine.” Law tried to say but Sachi was making it difficult for him to breath. 

 

“Where did ya go?” Kid asked with eyes narrowed. Law tried to get him his best _tell you later look_ while being squeezed by Penguin.

 

“What’s going on?” Luffy’s sleepy voice was heard and Law instantly zero in on him. What greeted his eyes was, in his opinion, an incredible sight. Luffy was barefooted with messy black hair from sleeping in one of his shirts that was clearly too big on him and boxers. If Law was not being hugged to death right now he would mostly liquefy be lightheaded anyways from the sight. Yes, in his opinion Luffy was more dangerous than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy and thankful for all those reviews and kudos! They made me so euphoric. I am terrible sorry for being trash and not uploading for a long time but this chapter was very tricky for me. No Law was hard. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully now that Law is back the chapter's will be easier to write. Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's back and everything should be back to normal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is story unbeta'ed.

After everyone who was a hugger had their turn to try and squeeze the life out of Law they decided that maybe having some breakfast was in order. Law was still a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people in his house. He had a hard time remembering when the last time was he had this many people in his house. The answer was probably never. At the sound of Luffy’s cry for food the whole living room seemed to become a flurry of activity. Law was left standing alone wanting nothing more than to be left alone with his thoughts. That however seemed to be impossible in his current predicament. At the encouragement of Robin, who seem to have the knack of appearing out of thin air, he went and dropped off his luggage in his room and stepped into the shower. It was times like this he was grateful his apartment had two bathrooms.

 

The warm stream of water was welcomed by his tired body. Feeling how the millions of tiny droplets seemed to entice his body to relax making him give a contempt sigh. Even though he knew there were a lot of people on the other side of the door he could not help but enjoy his momentary solitude in the shower. The quiet around him let him start sorting out his thoughts from the past week. 

 

When he was younger he always used to think he was a lost cause. After the accident he spent most of his childhood on the streets. He refused to be part of the low budget housing program that the government used put kids who were in crap situations like himself; No he ran away and hid from them. The same government that had betrayed them suddenly showed up after the accident claiming to want to help him. He was not going to be an easy target as well. Although he was young Law was not an idiot he knew better than to stay under the watch of the government with some crap family. Odds were that once they realized he had not died in the accident they would comeback and finish the job.

 

 

_It was warm. Warmer than what he had grown accustomed to in the streets. He wanted to sleep a bit longer in this big comfortable bed. With a start he realized what was wrong. He was in a bed and a especially comfy one from the feels of it. Or maybe he had just forgotten what a bed felt like. He tried to sit up but his body was heavy. He tried to move his toes first experimentally but they barely twitched. He wanted to start panicking but deep inside he knew that it was better to stay calm and rational. He opened his eyes slowly but even that took a lot of energy from him._

 

_The room slowly started coming into focus bit by bit. The room was lit with a warm light and furnished with brown furniture in various shades of it. It reminded Law of the hotel his dad had taken his family once when they went to on a trip together. It seemed like a long time for him. The slight beeping in the background brought him back from his almost memories. That beeping was getting annoying. He saw his hand before he felt it move half way across his face towards whatever infernal thing was making his arm itch like crazy. It was almost making him insane the more he heard it._

 

_His hand was moving, to Law’s delight , clumsily, but moving nonetheless. He went to scratch his arm but was stopped by the bandages that peek out from his shirt, his white shirt. It was a clean white shirt. He didn’t own a clean shirt. He hadn’t own anything this clean since the ‘accident,’ he owned nothing at all in fact. That itch was really driving him insane. He looked down and saw the cause of his momentary torment. It was an IV drip in his arm._

 

_He wanted to groan but all he heard was a small chocked out grunt.He hand’t realized how thirsty he was. His throat felt parched like a dessert. He wanted to cough but all he got were very painful dry heaves. Law knew that he should be hurting in some way but the pain never came. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he must have been drugged in order to feel this type of calmness in his body._

 

_The doorknob rattled at that moment and that seemed to prompt Law’s whole body to move. Painfully ripping out the IV drip from his arm he hid under the closest hiding place, which was under the bed. After what see like centuries the door finally opened. Two brown shiny shoes made it into Law’s peripheral vision. He held his breath and waited. The person just stood there without making any sort of movement for what seemed like hours to Law but were probably seconds until the person finally started walking towards the bed slowly. What happened next was something that Law would never forget._

 

_The guy had only walked three steps into the room and on the forth one, the man tripped and tumbled onto the ground. Then Law caught a whiff of something burning. The man got up so fast and was out of the room without a word. Law was left speechless. He wasn’t sure whathe had just witness but it now was his chance to escape. With shaky limbs he started to make a run to the door. He almost fell once or twice but when he finally made it to the door he peered out carefully just in case. The corridor was empty and there was no sign of that weird man from earlier. He tried to tiptoe quietly towards the stairs but his body still felt sluggish from the drugs. After what seemed like hours to Law he arrived at the stair case._

 

_“Who are you?” Came the question from a childish voice. Law turned slowly and saw another child around his age. She was small and thin. Her small pale face framed by dark wavy hair. Law gulped loudly and quickly ran down the stairs but his body made the blunder on tripping on the last two steps sending him head first towards the floor. He shook his head and tried to, shakily, stand up again when there was an ear splitting scream. “You’re bleeding!” The young girl wailed. Only then did Law noticed all the blood at his feet and hands._

 

 

_“_ Where were you?” Kid’s harsh voice snapped him out of his memories. Law slid the shower curtain a bit and came into view with the serious face of Kid.

 

“I had a family emergency to attend to.” Law responded. 

 

“Ha! That’s funny because last I remember, and I like to think I remember things pretty good. You don’t have a family.” He accused.

 

“Well I do now.” Law answered icily.

 

“What that fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kid demanded. Law proceeded to shampoo his hair with a calm he did not feel.

 

“Exactly as it sounds Eustass-ya.” He responded a bit tired. Kid gave a small growl. “Does Killer know you’re in here trying to steal a peek?” Law asked with false humor. 

 

“I am not trying to peek at you because I want to. I just want to know why you were _gone_. Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Kid was almost whispering loudly. It was unlike him to keep his emotions in check and Law was a bit astonished at that. For Kid to act like this he must have really been worried. Law turned off the water after he rinsed off and put his hand out. A few seconds later he felt a towel being shoved in his hand. He dried his hair and then proceeded to tie it around his waist.

 

“I apologize for making you guys worried but I really did have a family emergency.” Law said with a sigh. Kid narrowed his eyes dangerously at him and Law raised his hands in silent surrender.

 

“Breakfast is done guys.” Killer’s voice floated in from the other side of the door. Kid turned sharply and exited the bathroom leaving the door wide open. Killer eyed him with a calm look on his face. “We really need to stop meeting like this Law or I’ll start thinking you’re trying to seduce me.” Law flipped him off and walked past him and into his room. 

 

“I need to change, get out.” Law grumbled. Killer just laughed and left after a few seconds. He went over to his closet and picked out a white t-shirt and some sweat pants. He was about to step out when he noticed a red hoodie at the foot of his bed. He got closer and noticed a part of denim shorts sticking under it. _Luffy._ He thought. He looked around his room and noticed a few other things that weren’t his scattered about and remember the scene earlier of him. He looked so ravishing with his tousled bed hair and a way too big t-shirt that was very obviously Law’s. He closed his eyes and tried to will away the images a of waking up next to Luffy looking like that. 

 

_Get you shit together Law._ He commanded himself. It had been a while though since his last night escapade. He walked out of the bedroom and went towards the dinning room where he noticed a rather attractive blond placing dishes in front of everyone. He remembered that it was the young sous chef from the Baratie. He had always though that he was rather attractive if not for his attitude towards men. A pity in Law’s book.

 

“I took the liberty to cook breakfast today since everyone was already here.” He told Law. Law nodded. They all started to dig in and soon the room fas full of chatter and laughs. No one made an inquiry about Law’s whereabouts the whole time and as time passed Law started to enjoy listening to the idle chatter. Of course everything was interesting with Luffy around and Law noticed how everyone seemed to brighten up around him. He wondered what it was that made people crowd around him everywhere he went.

 

Once everyone was done with breakfast they slowly started to trickle out of Law’s apartment wishing him well. Only Law, Killer, Kid, Penguin and Luffy remained after all was said and done making Law a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t ready to talk about his ‘vacation’ yet. They sat around the living room and Law stayed in the kitchen cleaning up whatever Sanji didn’t get, which wasn’t very much, trying to put off the impending conversation. Luffy slowly walking into the kitchen looking for more food trying to look over Law’s shoulder.

 

“What are you doing straw hat-ya?” Law asked. Luffy for once actually looked kind of sheepish.

 

“I was looking for food.” He admitted with a small laugh at the end. Law rolled his eyes and took some chips out from the cupboard. He game them to Luffy who started to eat them with gusto. Law idly wondered if Luffy would actually understand if he were to tell him. He knew Kid and Killer were just worried about him but he was not ready for all the questions they were going to bring up. 

 

“What are you looking at Traffy?” Law realized he must have been staring off into space.

 

“Wondering why there were so many people in my house in the first place.” He lied.

 

“Oh that. Well they helped look for you!” He exclaimed happily. 

 

“Look for me?” Law asked confused. He was only gone for a week. There shouldn’t have been any alarm from him being gone. He groaned internally. _Sachi_. He should have known that he would take things over the top. 

 

“-water all over my close so Kid told me use yours.” 

 

“What?” Law’s attention quickly came back to Luffy’s last words.

 

“Your clothes.” Luffy said with a tilt of his head. For some reason Law found that extremely endearing with the shirt that Luffy had on. That shirt was a bit big and hanging a bit off his shoulders leaving his collar deliciously visible. He really needed another night out and _soon._

 

“Captain! Sachi and I think is time to take Bepo to the groomers, is that okay?” Penguin asked from the living room. Law quickly wiped around stumbling and hitting the corner of one of the cabinets.

 

“N-no it’s fine.” He told him as he walked into the living room a bit flushed. Kid raised and eyebrow but didn’t comment on it.  

 

“Well I guess we’ll take our leave then. Come along Bepo.” Penguin said leading Bepo out of Law’s apartments. Sachi gave him a long look as if looking for something. Law was a bit unnerved by that look because it made him feel exposed. He looked around anywhere but him. Sachi just sighed and followed Penguin out. 

 

“Luffy would you like to get some stuff for the party later today?” Killer asked. Luffy’s eyes got really wide before he ran in Law’s room. 

 

“Party?” Law asked skeptically.

 

“Party.” Killer said in a cool voice.

 

“What party? and where?” Law demanded. 

 

“Why here of course. It’s your welcome back party!” Killer explained with an exasperated voice.

 

“No. Out of the question. I am exhausted. Do you know what I had to deal with this whole week?!” Law said in a barely through gritted teeth.

 

“No Law we don’t!” Kid finally snapped. Law’s eyed widened in realization at his words. He pursed his lips.

 

“No more party?” Luffy asked in a quiet voice. Law looked at him and his sad demeanor immediately regretting his words.

 

“Do what you want. I’m going to sleep.” He brushed past Luffy as he cheered. He went into his room shutting the door quietly. It did no good to slam it like a child. He sighed and slid down until he sat down on the floor. He could hear Killer and Luffy’s muted voices on the other side. He wanted to be alone for a long time. He was tired of not being able to breath properly. 

 

This was all _his_ fault. Why had needed to make contact now after all these years? All Law ever wanted was to leave up to the legacy he was left behind with. He suddenly felt the need to stab something or just destroy something. It didn't matter did it? He had always known his time was limited ever since he realize he had been found. It was unfair. All he had ever wanted was to be left _alone_ after the accident but fate had different ideas it seemed. Even now. He groaned and got up just to flop down on his bed. He buried his face into the covers. They smelled like fabric softener and cologne and _Luffy._ Why was everything falling apart around him. Just when he had thought he had his life in order reality had slapped him in the face with the cold hard truth. This past week had not been really unpleasant as they could had been. He was just not ready to face what he had done yet. 

 

 

 

“ _Why did you bring me back here?” Law asked skeptically. The man in front of him just narrowed his eyes._

 

_“Don’t you think is time you paid him your respects? After all he did it for you.” The man said in a soft voice._

 

_“I know what he did! I was fucking there!” Law snapped his voice cracking at the end. The other man just gave a small grunt._

 

_“He would never blame you for this.” He finally said after a few minutes of silence._

 

_“I know.” Law responded feeling that familiar vile in the back of his throat rise up along with other feelings. “Take me back.”_

 

_“No.” Was the only response he got._

 

_“Please.” Law pleaded quietly._

 

_“We’ll come back tomorrow then. Until you can face him.” Law gridded his teeth. It hadn't been fair. He had not been ready. He knew that if he wasn't force then he would never be ready but he wanted to be stubborn about it for as long as possible. He knew he was way overdue on his visit here but he just could not bring himself to do it._

 

_“Fine.” He answered._

 

 

In the end he had ended visiting him. He had ran al the way there from the hotel he was staying at. He had sat there with him for a few hours telling him everything he hadn't been able to before. He had laughed and he had cried until he felt that everything was off his chest. _Cora._ He thought feeling that familiar lump in his throat rise up and just gripped the covers harder until his knuckles turned white. There was not a day he did not think of him. No matter how many years had passed his memories of him were still fresh in his mind. 

 

He got himself under the covers covering his face and he shut his eyes. There was no way he was going back to _him._ He would rather die than do it. Odds were he probably was going to kill himself just to escape him. 

 

__________________________________

 

 

_Hot._ Was the feeling that woke him up. _Why is it so hot?_ His mind wondered as he tried to push the covers off him just to be trapped under someones arm. He looked down and saw Luffy draped across his chest snoring softly. He stared for a minute until his drowsy brain caught up with what was in front of him. He could feel Luffy’s heart beating slowly in a relaxed state. The soft breaths he released tickled Law’s throat a bit. He studied his sleeping face which was relaxed. Luffy’s usually expressive face which seemed childish looked more mature while he was sleeping because it was a bit serious. His long lashes caressing his cheeks while his bangs just covered a bit of his eyes. 

 

Law cautiously ran his fingers through his hair experimentally trying to see if his hair was as rough as it looked. Surprisingly it was not. It was soft and smooth, pleasant to the touch. He was surprised by how much he was entertaining the idea of waking up like this next to Luffy. Sure the kid was a ball of energy while awake but he had seen the other more calm sides of him. 

 

“What are you doing Torao?” Luffy’s sleepy voice sounded loud so close to him. 

 

“Trying to wake you up so you can get off me.” Law lied automatically.Luffy got off him as he got up and walked towards the door. 

 

“I was trying to wake you up but just seeing you sleep made me sleepy.” Luffy explained as he laughed at the end. Law chuckled at that. Luffy turned quickly and ran out of the room.

 

When Law came out of his room a few minutes later he saw that there were already some people there talking to each other. He remembered them from breakfast that morning. Bepo ran towards him happily and jumped on him trying to lick his face. 

 

“Bepo you’re shinning.” And he was. He was really white, that groomer really had worked wonders. He looked so clean and smelled really good, he had even gotten his fur trimmed. He hugged him and ruffled his fur around. “Down boy. Hello everyone.” He greeted everyone that was already there. He heard everyone reply some sort of greeting back. 

 

“Law!” Nami called out as she wave. She was sitting besides Robin on the living room couch. He joined them sitting on the edge of it. “Did you get some rest?” Nami asked a bit worried.

 

“Yes Nami-ya I got plenty of rest.” Law replied politely. 

 

“That’s good. We want to thank you for inviting us to this party, although, you didn’t have to throw one since you must still be a bit tired from your trip.” Robin said in her smooth voice. Law had the feeling there was something more to that statement than it seemed. 

 

“You didn't have to thank us you know? We would have done this for anyone.” Nami said with a soft smile. Law tried to give her his best sincere smile. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you guys knew I was grateful for your help.” He replied. It made sense now why Killer wanted to have a party. Suddenly he felt bad for getting mad. This guys had spent their time looking for him. He felt touch that they cared even thought they didn’t know him that well. They chatted for a while longer as the rest of started to show up with different stuff. 

 

“Law I’m glad you’re looking better!” Ace said as he walked over to him trailed by a bored looking blond who’s name had escaped Law at the moment.

 

“Mr. Por- Ace. Thank you for your concern.” Law corrected himself as he shook Ace’s hand. 

 

“Marco. We met this morning.” The blond said while stretching his hand out. Law took it.

 

“Yes I remember thank you for coming.” Law noticed a flicker of something in the blond’s eyes but he didn’t know what. _Perhaps there is more to the eye,_ Law thought to himself. He definitely had another Robin on his hands. He had an easier time remembering everyones names and faces later that evening. He also got to meet another of Luffy’s brother named Sabo.

 

 Now that one was quiet the character. He was a bit taller than Ace even with his hat and blond. He had similar facial features like his brother’s, but Law suspected that they were not related, except for the scar that adorned his left eye. _Luffy and him seemed to have a thing for scars on the left eye it seems._ Law thought jokingly and almost laughed out loud at his stupid joke. He was just like his brothers but less loud and more calm but just as likable. He wondered how they were raised for them to always be happily smiling. 

 

He also got to reacquainted himself with Usopp from the other night and young Chopper. It was always refreshing to talk to him. He was so full of wonder and questions from the medical world. The party seemed to dragged on for a long time, a lot longer than Law had anticipated. By midnight he was starting to get really drowsy and the alcohol wasn’t helping. In fact he could tell it was making him worse. His brain felt fuzzy around the edges and he could tell he wasn’t steady when he tried to walk from one place to another. The conversations started to blend in together and at some point he just lost track of them. He vaguely hears Nami saying something and everyone just cheering her on. Then a lot of activity as everyone rushes out of his apartment. Too drunk to even care about what was said all his body was asking him to do was to lay down and rest. The couch seemed so soft all of a sudden.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update. Had to take my time again. The next one will be probably even later because of Pirate Warriors 3. Anyways thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! I love reading all of them! They give me motivation to write faster!!


	11. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law wants to go relieve his recent urges.

Law was definitely not a fan of hangovers. In his medically trained mind he knew drinking like this wasn’t healthy but he could never turn down free booze. It always tasted better with company anyways. He briefly wondered what had become of the wild party goers from last night. He glanced around his apartment as he took in the state it was left in. 

It was in a slightly better conditioned that he had thought it was going to be left as. He glanced at the window and noticed that the sun was a bit high in the sky and then looked at the clock. It was not noon yet but just about. He got up and grunting as his bones popped and crackled. Law quickly put down a bowl of food for Bepo surprised that the dog hand’t actually woken him up and started thoroughly cleaning his apartment for all it was worth. 

After he was done he took Bepo for a quick run. Once he got back he quickly hopped into the shower and after he made sure to shave and trim his goatee; finally feeling better about being clean for the day once he stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He grabbed some left overs that had been left in his refrigerator and went into his study to check his emails and update his work from the past week that he might have missed. Grabbing his reading glasses from one of his desk drawers. He grabbed some of the different papers and books he had been studying, he also made sure to make more notes on ongoing cases double checking his notes. As he was typing away he listened to all the voicemails in his phone. Sachi’s hysterical ones made him roll his eyes fondly. He was about to start reading an email from Doctor Kureha when his home phone rang.

“Law speaking.” He answered quickly.

“Captain we made dinner!” Sachi’s overly enthusiastic voice came loudly from the earpiece. Law quickly turned down the volume as he held the receiver away from his ear.

“Did you call me because you burned down the house again and need a place to crash?” Law asked.

“That was once! And I didn’t burn down the house! Just the kitchen. I was calling to invited you over to dinner.” Sachi said with an indignant tone. Law left out a heavy sigh. Dinner with them was tempting but he knew that tonight was probably going to be his only night off in a while. After all he had missed a whole week with proper notice. He could already see him being place in the E.R. as punishment. 

“Tempting, but no thanks. Another time perhaps?” Law inquired. There was a defeated sigh on the other side of the line but Sachi finally acquiesce to his refusal making him promise to come over the next time. Law agreed and hanged up the phone. He glanced at the clock briefly and noticed the sun had long since set. He lifted the glasses from his face and absently pinched the bridge of his nose. It was getting late and tonight would probably his last night free for a while thanks to that small leave he took. It had been a while since he had gone out to if recent events were anything to go by he was a bit over due for a night of fun. He started making plans in his head as he took in the inky black sky with just a soft hint of white dots too obscured by the city lights to really be sure if they were really there.

He got up his chair slowly and walked out of his study and into the living room. Bepo’s head immediately came up when he heard him pad into the room and Law smiled at him softly. Filling his bowl once more he walked into his room and started taking out some clothes he was sure were going to help him with his excursion. He put on some faded denim that accentuated his long legs accentuating his figure in all the right places, with a thin black shirt that left his throat and a bit of his collar exposed tantalizingly. He quickly went into the bathroom and tried to fixed his wild hair but after a few tries decided that maybe wild was the way to go opting to leave his favorite spotted hat at home. Taking it with him would only make people recognize him faster and tonight he wanted to be noticed only when he wanted. He grabbed a coat that was both warm and light. It was a double breasted woolen black coat that he had gotten as a gift from Killer for his birthday a few weeks ago. Time seemed to be going a bit too fast for his liking Law suddenly thought. He shrugged it on and grabbed his keys and put on a pair of nice leather shoes on his way out giving Bepo one last soft gaze. 

He drove to the city almost lazily making his way towards one of the most known night clubs called Devil Fruit. Why would anyone would want to name their club something as weird as that never ceased to puzzle him. 

The club was hot and cool at the same time. It was dark and bright as well. The music making his very bones rattle with the intensity and volume that seemed to always be there. He made his way through the dance floor, through the throng of sweaty people grinding into each other or anyone that didn’t care as long they dance, to the bar on the other side. He called for a drink, as he sat on one of the stools, quickly scanning the crowd for people that might peak his interest. When he got his drink he was a bit disappointed to not be able to see anyone to his liking. It would be just his luck that the only day he had off in a while and he wouldn't be able to find any one that suit his taste. He grimaced slightly.

“Why the long face?” Came the question from beside him. Law tilted his had a bit sparing the new comer a glance. He was a guy a bit shorter than him with pale skin and dark hair, the colors seemed to be eluding his eyesight since the bar was dimly light. He couldn’t tell his age right away because of the slight baby face he had but Law figured he was probably no older than him. Not bad, Law thought to himself.

“What makes you say that?” Law asked him leaning a bit towards him just so he would be heard over the music. The other guy just smirked at him scooted a bit closer towards him.

“Do you want the quick version or the long one?” The other guy asked with an air of mystery. Law raised an eyebrow. “I’m a psychologist.” The guy smiled playfully. Law looked at him with interest then and decided to humor the guy. Law glanced around.

“How about after a bit of dancing?” he asked with a slight tilt of his head towards the dance floor, giving the guy a slightly seductive glance. He saw an answering response at once. He inwardly grinned to himself. He was no stranger to seduction specially when the end goal was to end in a bed. They got up and made their way to the dance floor slowly. 

Law let the other guy lead until they were surrounded by other dancers all around them. The music was a high beat song with a pretty strong bass. Law let the music slowly coax him into dancing with the beat. He usually hated being surrounded by other people when dancing but tonight he would have to make an exception since he had been feeling out of sorts recently. Feeling the other guy starting to grind against him he decided to put his arms around his waist as he felt the other guy’s hands grip his hands to keep them in place. Law was definitely in luck tonight if his partner was going to be this bold. Usually it took him longer to find a willing partner for a one night stand. He danced along with him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“So tell me about the short version.” He made sure to slightly touch his lips to his ear as an extra measure. He felt the guy falter a second before giving him a quick amused glance. If he was blushing because of the heat or his actions Law couldn't be sure but he sincerely hoped that he was not a clingy guy. 

“Isn’t he a bit too young for you?” A soft voice said behind him. How Law was able to hear her without her having to yell towards him was a mystery but it made him turn around so fast he almost made the guy in front of him fall. He spotted her right away. She had stepped back enough as if expecting his reaction. She looked different than he remembered of course he knew age did that to people. She was tall, but he was still a head taller than her, and thin, however Law knew that appearances were deceitful especially in her case. Her skin was pale in the clubs lights and she stood out a bit. She was wearing a really short dress with white Lace trimming on the bottom and around her neck. Her hair had grown rather long and she left it down cascading around her in waves with a white ruffled head piece. Her face was small and he could see her smirking while she narrowed her big dark eyes at him.

“What are you doing here?” Law demanded. All she did however was give him a big smile.

“Are you okay?” Came a voice behind him and realize that he had forgotten about the other guy. He turned around to apologize only to feel himself be hauled away from the dance floor leaving the guy to follow after them. Once they were outside and in an alley Law pulled his hand away from her.

“What the hell do you want Baby Faibu?” He asked her giving her a glare. She looked taken aback and her eyes started to water.

“Are you alright?” They guy finally had fought up with them and took in the scene. “Ah. I didn’t mean to interrupt, sorry.” He apologized quickly. Baby turned her gaze at him and glared through teary eyes.

“Scram!” She ordered him making the guys eyes widen a bit. Law just narrowed his eyes at her. 

“You haven’t answered my question yet.” He reminded her. She glanced at him and then at the other guy and slowly walked towards him. The guy seemed confused for a second before she got up to his personal space and then Law saw it. It was a brief glint but he realized what it was. He abruptly pulled her back towards him and looked up to the guy trying to give him his most apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry but I need to take my sister home.” He lied. The guy just gave them with a look before he shrugged. Leave to Baby to always have a weapon in that skimpy dress of hers. Where she kept them Law wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

“No problem. See you around then.” He walked back into the club without sparing them a backwards glance. He let go of Baby who had stopped crying. 

“Put that away.” He demanded as he let go of her.

“We need to talk Law.” She said after a couple of seconds when she was done sniffing sadly. He narrowed his eyes at her. He knew nothing good would come from talking to her but it must have been important enough for her to actually come see him this time. He left out a sigh and nodded.

___________________

 

“Another one gone! Can you believe that?!” Baby said in between tears. Law had the urge to roll his eyes for the hundredth time since they got to the restaurant. At her request they had gone to an restaurant that served really good pasta with a wide variety of wine. She was on her fifth cup already and Law had tried to make her tell him about her visit to no vail. Instead he was forced to sit through her tragic love life stories. He had the urge to groan. 

“Are you listening?” She demanded in a high pitch voice making them the center of curious glances. Law wanted to get up and leave but he knew better. 

“I understand already please keep it down.” He said in an effort to calm her. It was apparent to him that she could not hold her alcohol. 

“But-“ A new wave of tears spilled from her eyes and Law wanted to bang his head on the table. 

“Enough. Tell me the reason why you have sought me out considering our last phone call.” He said in a hushed voice. She nodded and dried her tears with a napkin. 

“I have a message from him and he told me I needed to rely this m-messsage personally this time.” She hiccuped a bit. Law raised an eyebrow skeptically but kept quiet. “ ‘Even if you run and hide it’s only a matter of time ‘till I find you again.’ he said.” She told him her voice still wavering from crying earlier. Law sucked in a breath. 

“He noticed I was gone?” He asked her. She nodded. Law hand’t realized he was going to be under surveillance. This made things difficult and easier at the same time. He wanted to know since when he had been under surveillance but refrained from asking Baby because he knew Baby was fiercely loyal towards him. Law let go of the breath he was holding quietly not letting it show how much the message had affected him. He got up.

“W-where are you g-going?!” Baby demanded. 

“Home.” He responded. She grabbed his sleeve.

“Can I come too?” She asked tentatively as she swayed on her feet. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Why?” He asked her dubiously.

“I have no means of transportation or communication at the moment and I forgot my wallet.” She seemed to flush a bit at the end. He finally gave let a groan out.

“No.” He told her. She looked at him with wide eyes and started bawling. He quickly put a hand to her mouth in order to keep her quiet. “Fine!” He told her. She sniffed and nodded. He quickly paid their bill and guided them outside towards his car. She was even more unstable as Law tried to lead her back towards his car getting really curious looks. Everything seemed always make Law the center of attention. Unwanted attention, he thought to himself.

_______________________

 

“I love your closet!” Baby called from his room. Law had been steeping out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants when he saw Baby looking through his closet and giggling wildly. Then started taking her dress off.

“What the hell! I am right here!” He yelled covering his eyes.

“The don’t look! You didn’t think I was going to sleep in my nice clothes did you?” She asked him her voice sounding a bit muffled. 

“You could ask you know?” He accused still covering his face. The drive seemed to have sober her up a bit so she was no longer swaying on her feet. She took his hands from his eyes and smile up at him.

“See? All done.” She said with a laugh. She was shorter now without her heels and Law just wanted to shoot himself for even bringing her home.

“Why the hell are you only wearing a shirt?” He asked her incredulously.

“Because your shirts are big enough to fit me like a dress.” She said as if he was an idiot for even asking as she walked back to the living room in her makeshift bed Law had made her. He was left there with his mouth agape. He had not just been looked at like he was stupid by someone who’s life made absolutely no fucking sense. Right then and there Law swore to stop letting people in his house. He left out and angry huff turned off the lights and angrily climbed into bed feeling bad when he realized he had disturbed Bepo.

“Sorry.” He apologized and gently petted his head when he got comfortable on the bed again. Law laid there in bed enjoying Bepo’s soft fur under his touch and trying to make sense of what Baby had relayed. 

‘Even if you run and hide it’s only a matter of time ‘till I find you again.’ 

He hated that. He had always had a way to make his skin crawl even if he was nowhere near him. Law felt a bit of vile rise up in his throat and struggled to keep it down. No matter how many years passed he couldn’t stop himself from feeling disgusted just by thinking about him. A matter of time indeed, he thought to himself. He didn’t want to think about him but his thoughts kept circling around to him. A slight creak made him sit up slightly and Bepo just raised his head with ears alert.

“Law…?” Came Baby’s voice sounding loud even though she was just whispering.

“Yes?” He answered back.

“Are you asleep?” She asked him timidly. Law closed his eyes and left out a really shaky breath trying to contained himself from snapping at her.

“No.” He finally said after a bit.

“Can I sleep with you?” She asked him in a voice so soft that Law wondered if he heard her right.

“What?” He asked just to make sure he heard her right.

“M-may I sleep with you?” She asked again. He sat up and looked at her, he could only make out her head poking in through the door but couldn’t see her face. “I can’t sleep.” She said. Law sighed and gently nudged Bepo as he opened the covers. 

“Fine.” He knew who Baby worked for and was pretty sure what he was doing was dangerous but at the moment all he could see was that small girl who had cared for him in his time of need. She tiptoed carefully and got into the covers hugging Law quickly. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. He remembered when they were kid’s and she would often sneak into his bed when she had a nightmare.

“Thanks.” She murmured softly. “I miss you.” She told him. He just hugged her a bit tighter. True he hated him but if he was honest with himself he had missed her dearly when he left. She had been the only one that had good intentions despite how the world had treated her. He had never asked her how she had come to work for him but he was sure it had to do with her need to always feel compel to help people who asked her for help. 

“Why don’t you leave him then?” He asked her softly. She shook her head and gave a small laugh.

“Because I’m still needed silly. I promised…” Her soft breathing made Law realized that she had fallen asleep. He wanted to shake her awake and make her see some sense but realized that it would probably not matter. He had missed her because she reminded her of his younger sister Lami. So when he had left he had wanted to take her with him but in the end he had not found her and had simply left. Now that he had seen her again he wasn’t sure if she would actually listen to him after he had abandoned her. She felt her snuggle into him a bit more and he closed his eyes. Well at least she seems alright, he thought to himself.

 

_________________________

 

“Wake up Law!” Was all the warning he had before something crushed his stomach. He left out a grunt of pain unnamable to voice out anything due to the lack of air. “make me some breakfast.” Came the demand as he heard his bathroom door close.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” He finally gasped out. Having heard his voice Bepo came in running and started trying to lick his face. Law got up slowly when the pain added away and made his way towards the kitchen grumbling the whole way.

He got a few eggs out intend on just making scrambled eggs when pawed at his leg. Getting the message he put some food on his bowl and sat it down for him. Getting back towards his task of making scrambled eggs he jumped when he felt a hand slowly trace his tattoos on his back. He shot her a dirty look but immediately soften his gaze when he noticed the warm look she was giving his tattoos.

“These are a tribute right?” She asked him looking up at his eyes. He put kept missing the egg batter and nodded. She made him face her taking the bowl from his hand and just studied his tattoos quietly tracing the patterns here and there. “He would be proud of you, you now?” She said quietly. His eyes widen slightly. The sound of the door unlocking caught both of their attention and in that moment Baby was whirlwind of motion. 

“Bepo are you there?” Came Sachi’s voice. Law realized that Sachi must have been here to take Bepo to their house for the week. He looked down at Baby and realized she was holing a knife and poise to attack. He quickly grabbed her, turned her around, took the l  
knife behind his back and pulled hair into his chest in a makeshift hug before Sachi came into view. Bepo ran towards Sachi giving happy barks along the way.

“Is someone happy to see me? Down boy!” Sachi said happily but dropped his keys when he took in the scene before him. Law would have laughed at Sachi’s face had he not been the reason for it. He knew exactly what was going through his head taking in the scene. A half naked Law hugging a half dressed girl who looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

“I didn’t think you would be up since you usualyspendallnightawakeandonlyfallasleepintheearlymorning… I’LLWAITDOWNSTAIRSFORBEPO!” Having seen Sachi’s face turn red by the second had been priceless and had Law waiting tears off his eyes after he was gone.

“Well that is my cue to leave!” Baby chirped up. She grabbed her stuff while Law gave her back her knife. He seriously never wanted to know where she had kept that all knight. First a gun and now knife. She had really been turned into a human weapon, Law winced at that thought. 

“What about breakfast?!” He called out realizing that he had been woken up for nothing.

“I’ll just grab something on my way back.” She told him reemerging fully dressed and made her way out towards the door.

“How are you going to get back?” He shouted after her. She paused by the door and waved a few bill in front of him.

“Thanks for your sponsorship!” She called out happily before shutting the door after her. Realization dawned on him when he noticed his wallet in the living room left opened. He looked down at Bepo an sighed. He went into his room and pulled a t-shirt out of one of the drawers and grabbed Bepo’s leash.

“Well then. Come on.” He put Bepo’s leash collar on and walked him downstairs. He found Penguins car in the parking lot next to his car. Penguin got out and opened the back door for Bepo to get in.

“Captain what did you do to break Sachi?” He asked him. Law took off Bepo’s collar and gave it to Penguin after he shut the car door. He shrugged. “I’ve never heard him so quiet.” He threw Sachi a worried glance. Law snickered.

“Nothing that I can remember from the top of my head.” He said innocently. Penguin just gave him a hummed response. “Does he have to work today?” Law asked. Penguin just nodded absentmindedly. “Have him drop by the office then so I can check for any illness then.” He said as he walked away holding back his laughter. If he knew that all it took for Sachi to keep quiet was have a girl over then he should have done that a long time ago. Even though things are not like that, he thought to himself as he rode up the elevator back to his room to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your wonderful kudos! I am always so happy with them. They make my day! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again this is un'betaed so I just wrote it posted it so if there are any errors don't hesitate to tell me! Or just leave a comment to make sure my story is actually interesting XD.One more thing I always thought of Law and Baby 5 as having a brother sister bond plus I used Fiube for the sake of the story AU. Thanks for reading~


	12. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is back to work but what awaits him?

Dr. Kureha was known far and wide as a medical genius. She had migrated from Drum Kingdom when the dictator started becoming a tyrannical ruler who ruled with an iron fist. According to the rumors he always wanted to be in top physical condition therefor he made all the doctors only available only for _himself_. That caused several doctors to flee, Dr. Kureha herself included, after one of the biggest revolts was unsuccessful. Due to her fame and vast medical knowledge the Red Line Hospital immediately reached out and offered her asylum. Since then she had stayed working at the hospital and was now the chairman. Dr. Kureha had been surprised when _he_ had come to see her after a long time. She hadn’t seen him in the last few years thinking that maybe he had kicked the bucket in his old age.

“Well, you old goat, to what do I owe this visit?” She inquired.

“Can’t an old friend drop by?” He asked. She cackled loudly.

“Old friend implies that you drop by to chat, or keep contact with me every now and then, Sengoku.” She stated simply while pouring some tea for him. He smiled sheepishly at her. Sengoku was a big man, it seemed that old age didn’t slow him down in the least. He laughed.

“I know, I know but there is a good reason for that.” Dr. Kureha raised her eyebrow then threw a glare at the goat that was inching towards her paper stack on the desk.

“I’m sure,” she said, “control your pet Sengoku or I’ll make him next week’s dissection project for the interns.” She added a bit smug. Sengoku’s eyes widened and quickly baited his goat away with some snacks. He cleared his throat.

“The reason why I have come here today is sadly not a social visit.”

“Of course not. When is it ever?” She interrupted. He gave her a guilty look. “Tsuru shows her old face more that you.” She laughed.

“Well she does have a lot of free time now.” Sengoku mused. “Regardless I have come today to tell you that I will be borrowing someone for a few days. I believe he works for you?”

“Oh? Who would that be?” She asked a bit intrigued. Usually whenever Sengoku showed his face it wasn’t good news.

“I believe he is called Law. Trafalgar, Law.” He stated. She narrowed her eyes.

“Law, huh. Why?” She asked as she pour a bit of her secret stash in to her tea. Sengoku raised his eyebrow but he didn’t say anything. He had learned earlier in the years to never question her if he wanted to keep all his vital organs intact. “Is it secret?”

“I would tell you if I could but not this time.” She acquiescence. She got up and walked around her office.

“Let’s say I agree with lending you Law. What do I get out of this? You do realize that he is one of our most promising doctors with a bit of workload? This would mean someone is going to step up or… down to help…?” She said with a glint in her eyes.

“I supposed I could round up a donation for this charitable hospital anonymously.” He said a bit begrudgingly through a mouth full of tea snacks. She gave him a wide grin.

“I suppose there is nothing to do but let Dr. Trafalgar take a LOA. For his health. When will you be taking him?” She asked as she took a seat on her desk.

“I knew I could count on you. I see old age hasn’t made you soft in the least.” Sengoku said as he got up and walked towards the door.

“Old age? What are you talking about? I look like I’m at least in my twenty’s.” She exclaimed. Sengoku laughed and mumbled something under his breath.

“Oh by the way I am leaving tonight.” He said before he closed the door behind him. Kura sputtered but decided against chasing him down. She had always known he like doing things at his own pace but sometimes he was just ridiculous. She dialed her phone and put it on speaker.

“Kaya, be a dear and please come to my office when you are free.”

“O-okay, Dr. Kureha.”

 

-A week later-

 

It had been just as the old goat had said. The days after he left Law didn’t show up a single time to work. She had gotten a few inquiries from different doctors and nurses but she just feigned ignorance and continued working and barking orders. When Monday got around she made sure to tell the nurse she wanted to see Law in her office when he came back. The nurse looked puzzled but nodded at her request. When she got in her office she started to go through her usual morning paper work before she started making calls. She knew she had a few meetings in the afternoon but did not look forward to talk to ignorant buffoons that just like to squander their money in lavish parties and not in helping people in need without looking good. She pinched the bridge of her nose a closed her eyes for a bit.

“Doctrine?” Came a soft voice by the door. She looked up and saw a soft chocolate head and big eyes peeking through the crack at her.    

“Chopper? What are you doing here?” She asked a bit surprised. Chopper was the one child she brought with her when fled Drum Kingdom. Because of his upbringing before he met her, he had developed a fear for people in general. Usually he wouldn’t show up in morning when it was most crowded because of his awkwardness towards strangers so that surprised her a bit. He hesitated a bit before he stepped into her office.

“It’s just that I thought of bringing you breakfast today since you barely eat unless I’m around.” He stated softly. She laughed.

“Well, well, I would have thought that you living on campus would make you forget this young woman given all the work you probably have to do?” She asked him. He blushed a bit but set down the food in front of her.

“It is a very big school and everything is so different, there are many different people there too, so it’s a bit scary…” he mumbled softly, “but I made some friends and they are all really nice too!” He exclaimed at the end. Kureha was very surprised to see such a difference in the small young man. His big eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible, and they had such a shine to them that made Kureha proud deep in her heart. She took a bite of the salad place in front of her and motioned for Chopper to sit down.

“So, tell me Chopper have you learned anything new?” She asked him. He flinched a bit but quickly nodded his head.

“There is a lot of stuff that you had already taught me that helped a lot but there are also things that I didn’t even know about. So it’s not even that hard when the teachers go over it.” He explained excitedly.

“Is that so? Very good Chopper. It sounds like you are doing good.” She told him. He blushed all the way to the tip of his ears that peeking through his chocolate curls.

“Don’t compliment me you Bastard. I’m not going to be happy just because you said that.” He exclaimed at her making his weird hand gestures he did when he didn’t know when to handle praises. She smiled a bit and was a bit interrupted when a knock came from the door.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“You called for me Doctor Kureha?” A voice said from the other side of the door.

“Law is that you? Come in.” She told him. The door opened to reveal the lanky, panda eyed, doctor called Law. She was always amused whenever she saw him because the bags under his eyes seem darker with each passing day. Today, however, he looked better than he had in a while, rested, well-fed, and even at peace. Kureha wondered what Sengoku did with this child that whole week he took him.

“Good morning Dr. Kureha and,” he glanced at Chopper and seemed a bit surprised to find him here, “Chopper, right?” He added with a bit of uncertainty. Chopper flinched and finally looked at him, as soon as he did his eyes got quiet big and he got really excited.

“Torao! I’m sorry I couldn’t make it over the weekend but I heard the good news. I’m so glad you’re okay and there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with you.” Chopper said as he fussed around him. Law smiled at him and said a few things in response to his inquiries. Kureha watched the interaction take place and was glad to see that Chopper was making more and more friends with time. She had always worried a bit over him not being accepted because of how smart he was at such a young age but was glad that it was a big issue. She was already making plans for the young doctor-to-be’s future, with the possibility of Law in there somehow.

“Chopper stop fussing. He’s fine.” Chopper suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and started apologizing profusely. Law laughed and just shook of the boy’s worries patting him on the head. Chopper sputtered a bit about it but looked happy nonetheless. “I take it you know my son Chopper Dr. Trafalgar?” she asked a bit curious.

“We’ve met before.” Law told her as he took a sit on the other chair in front of her. “Similar social circles made that possible.”

“Torao is friends with Luffy!” Chopper told her. Kureha guffawed at the nickname that Chopper seemed to be giving Law. After a while she calmed down.

“Luffy, huh.” She said. If she remember correctly he was that idiot that had sever hypothermia when he was younger trying to save two of his friends on a hiking trip during the winter and now attended the same college as young Chopper. He was one of the first people Chopper ever called friends. “That young runt with the brother that had that narcoleptic case, that if I recall correctly, is under your care, right?” She looked at Law. He shrugged.

“It was quite a coincidence if you ask me.” Law told her.

“There is no such things as coincidences.” Kureha told him. Chopper nodded at that.

“Is there anything you wanted to tell me?” Law finally asked Kureha. She hummed and after finishing studying Law until she was satisfied with the results she sighed.

“I just wanted to inform you that you are going to take about one hundred clinic hours and to talk to Kaya about your work load. She was in charge of distributing it to the rest of the staff in case you need some patients to catch up on. Any questions?” She asked him. He seemed to ponder about it before shaking his head no. “Alright, I hope this little vacation didn’t make you loose your edge, eh? Dr. Trafalgar.” She gave him a meaningful look.

“Not at all doctor. Now I’ll excuse myself.” He said as he left the room giving Chopper one last look. Kureha sighed and ate a bit more of her salad.

“Doctrine it might sound a bit skeptical but wasn’t Law one of the people that operated on Luffy when he was in the hospital?” Chopper asked a bit unsure. Kureha quickly went through all the information she had in her head about patients Law had operated on in the last two years and remembered that rascal Luffy was always injured in one way or another.

“I tell you if Garp wasn’t his grandfather he would have died a million times over. I don’t know where he attracts all that trouble from.”

“I don’t know either.” Chopper agreed as well. There was a sound of a chime and Chopper fumbled around with his clothes until he found his cell phone and answered it promptly. “H-hello?” He said a bit quietly. There seemed to be some commotion on the other and while Chopper tried to answer whatever he was asked on the other side but the cut off by whoever was on the other side. Finally he sighed and ended his phone call. “I’m sorry Doctrine I came by to have breakfast with you but I’m needed back at campus.” He apologized with a very sorrowful look. Kureha cackled.

“It’s fine Chopper, just seeing you is enough.” She told him and mode motions of shooing him out of her office. He nodded and just left with a small smile. Seeing Chopper socializing more really did put Kureha’s mind at ease a bit more. She was glad they move here after Drum. She really didn’t want Chopper remembering that old fool more than he had to. That memory brought both happiness and sadness at the same time. Her phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts and into reality once more.

“What?” She said with a bit of an edge. She was irritated for being interrupted in the middle of her moment of peace and quiet.

“Such feistiness so early in the morning.” The other voice said smoothly.

“Sengoku, what now, you old goat?” She asked.

“As promised one week. He is back now, safe and sound, right?” He told her. She hummed but agreed.

“Are you ever going to tell me about it?” She question him. She heard him sigh on the phone and waited.

“The only thing I can tell you is Joker.” He said as he hung up. She waited for a few seconds without hanging up and mulled over what she had just heard.

_Joker_

It seemed things were going to get busy around here and fast. It was time to start staffing up and _soon._                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back an I'm really appalled that so much time went by and I didn't even noticed. I know it's short but bear with me as I get back in the grove of things. Please comment and review. Thank you for all the kudos as well!


End file.
